The Long 14 Months
by shl
Summary: This starts with the last couple episodes of Season 3 and will go thru the 14 months Jax is locked up.  This is a Jax and Tara story.  I will stick close to story lines but some things may change.  please read and review this is my 1st story COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

**A Long 14 months **

Chapter 1

Jax couldn't believe it he finally had Abel back and could get back to Tara in Charming. He had tried to push her away but being away from her he knew a life without Tara was no longer a possibility. When he got back he would fix everything and then they were going to get married and be a real family for their boys. He knew the getting married would have to wait about 14 months _well as long as all SAMCRO's plans go the way they are supposed to_ He thought to himself. They were getting ready to leave Belfast and all the hell that the trip had brought SAMCRO when Bobby's phone rang. When Bobby walked to me holding out the phone I knew I was in trouble; but nothing could have prepared me for what I heard from Tig.

"Jax hey uh I got some news for you…" Jax didn't like the sound of this call Tig never hesitates he says whatever's on his mind.

"What is it Tig?" Tig still didn't answer right away so that confirmed his suspicions about this being really bad so he gave a sleeping Abel to his mom and put the phone on speaker "Tig I got you on speaker now what's going on?"

"Uh well a few days ago Salazar kidnapped Tara's boss and Tara" All eyes fell on Jax including his newly found sister's "There's more, there was a ransom we were to kill Alvarez and steal 250k from his safe. We went and got him to play dead for 24hrs and the ATF gave us cash but when I made the drop a punk kid stole the bag when we all chased him Salazar made us." He paused when he heard Jax swear "But we just got back from the station with an update. Tara got ahold of something and cut Salazar's old lady real bad and.. the damn good hearted doc made a deal to keep her alive if he let her boss go. The boss is safe and they found the house where they were kept but of course no leads"

"Fuck" Jax screamed "She can't guarantee that bitches life and if she dies who knows what he will do. That Son of a Bitch. "He walked over and hit the staircase a few times. "Tig guys I know we just got done with one rescue mission but this is my old lady and" he looked at Gemma who nodded, no secrets "and she pregnant. We have to get her back" The whole club stared at him. Chibbs and Opie stepped up together but Opie spoke first

"We love Tara Jax even if she wasn't your old lady I think she has done enough lifesaving and patching up to warrant us ripping Salazar limb from limb" everyone nodded in agreement

"I will lay my life down for that girl and your unborn kid" Chibbs followed Opie's comment and Clay finished the conversation

"Jax Tara is part of this family both the Teller/Morrow family and SAMCRO. We are going to go home and figure all this out. We will make sure your old lady and kids are all back safe and sound before we go behind bars, I swear" Clay hugged Jax. They all loaded up and headed back to Charming to get an irreplaceable member of the family back.

Tara was scared out of her mind. _Why the hell did I make that deal I should have just shot him and ended all this. I can't keep this girl alive I don't have any supplies and I hit her artery with that mirror_. Finally the car stopped and she was really able to try and work. She worked for a half hour and couldn't get the bleeding stopped. _No No No this can't be happening shit what I have I done_. She then spent a half hour doing CPR to no avail. She dropped he head in defeat; there was no saving this girl. She just killed a woman. She got out of the car and walked to a blood soaked Salazar and broke the news. She held her breath waiting to see what he would do and unfortunately she didn't have to wait long. He rushed at her and was slamming her on the hood of the car, she had barely been able to turn her body so her stomach didn't take the impact and then for the millionth time in the past couple months she found a gun pointed to her head. She closed her eyes willing whatever power out there to let her and her child make it through this. He stayed over her with a gun for what seemed like an hour but then they heard a car coming he threw Tara in the back seat with Louisa and put the hood of the car up. When a kind hearted girl stopped to see if everything was ok Salazar attacked her. He hit her a few times in the head with the gun. Tara screamed she couldn't help it, she had just watched him kill an innocent woman for no reason. _Well I guess I was wrong he had his reason he wanted a clean car._ He tied her up, duct taped her mouth and shoved her to the ground while he put Louisa and the stranger under a blanket and took his car and hid it behind a house we were close to. When that was done he threw Tara in the trunk and hit it repeatedly.

They drove for a while and Tara tried to take comfort in the fact it wasn't her that he decided to kill but that only made her feel worse. When the car stopped her heart started racing because Salazar had been dangerous before but by killing his girl who knew what he would do. He opened the trunk, got her out and threw a flannel shirt at her.

"I am going to untie you so you can put on this shirt and cover that blood but if scream or try to escape I with shoot you right in the belly got me" all she could do was nod

After Tara got the shirt on he handcuffed her and threw a coat over the cuffs. They walked to Jacob Hales building. He was mumbling but she couldn't understand it. Finally they got to his office and looked in; the only person she saw was the receptionist. He whispered in her ear "Tell her we want to see Jacob" with that brief instruction they walked in. Tara played her part only to get shoved into Jacob hales office. _What on earth is this crazy guy going to do now_?

"Tell Charming they have a hostage situation"

Jax stayed away from everyone the whole flight back, His mom and he took turns holding Abel but that was the only contact he had. His club knew he was thinking and were giving him space. What if he never got to fix things and Tara and his unborn child died because of his lifestyle. No he couldn't let himself think that way he had to get his family back. He finally fell asleep and dreamt of Tara.

_A very very pregnant Tara walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then they were just playing with Abel having a quiet evening and then out of nowhere Salazar came thru the front door and shot Tara._ He wakes up, heart racing and realizes it was a dream. He stands up and takes Abel from Gemma and tells his son "Don't worry son we are going to go save your mommy and get this family back together" and seals his promise with a kiss on top of his head.

After they land they find the SOA van waiting for them. They go straight to the clubhouse to get an update from Tig. He and Clay go to the station to hear what the cops have found out. Jax leaves pissed because once again the cops were useless. He is back at the clubhouse for less than 15 minutes before Alverez shows up for the meeting. Of course the Mayan boss wouldn't help make sure Tara was safe but at least he helped with Salazar's aunt. They pulled up on a dirt road in front of a house that looked abandoned. Jax got off his bike a second after Alverez.

"Be Careful" He would kill him truce or no truce if he got Tara hurt. Clay and Jax were about to go around the house when the Mayans yelled at them.

"Ese! You better come see this"

All of SAMCRO ran to where the 4 Mayans stood looking at the ground. As they got closer he saw a blanket covering a body on the ground. His heart started pounding when he got there he saw 2 dark heads of hair but the one girls face he recognized as Salazar's girl. He was scared obviously Tara couldn't save the girl had Salazar kill her for it? He pushed thru the SAMCRO members to get to the other girl. Taking a deep breath he pulled it back not knowing what he would do if Tara was dead. He slowly pulled back the blanket to reveal a strangers face. He didn't think he had ever known such relief; he closed his eyes and made sure no tears fell. She was still alive out there for how much longer he had no idea but for now she was alive. With no other leads SAMCRO decided to head back to the clubhouse; but that's when Unser called Jax.

"Jax Come to Jacob Hale's office; Salazar just created a hostage situation with Tara and Jacob"

Jax shut the phone and made a U-turn and flew towards Hales building hoping the rest of the club followed. They didn't disappoint him and they all knew something was up when the ATF, Charming PD and Sherriff were all there and swarming the building. Clay and Jax walked up to Unser and Stahl to get any information they had. They knew nothing at first but within a half hour they had the list of demands and Jax topped the list. Everyone was trying to talk him out of going in but he knew that it was Tara's only shot and if nothing else at least he would see she was ok with his own eyes.

Salazar was a talker that was for sure. He was running his mouth about Jax and the club and what they had done to him. Jacob only made it worse by looking at Tara and running his mouth too.

"See I knew the sons were bad for this town look at what's happening because of them"

Tara turned to yell at him but Salazar started laughing.

"Your one to talk Mr. Hale. I mean you're not innocent are you." Jacob glared but Salazar wasn't stopping "I mean you did pay me to take care of your Lumpy problem and I did now your development plans can continue"

He was interrupted when the phone rang for the second time. When Jacob hung up announcing they were sending in Jax Tara could have fainted. He was back that must mean he got Abel and was back. She almost started crying but that's when she saw Salazar pull out a knife. Oh no he was going to kill Jax, she couldn't allow that.

"You aren't going to kill him"

Salazar gave me a crazy smirk "first I'm going to kill you, make him watch. Then I'm gonna kill him"

She didn't have time for anything else because that's when Jax knocked. When Jax and Tara got their first glimpse at each other in a couple weeks; the relief they felt when they saw the other was ok was intense. Salazar patted Jax down and then threw him in a seat. Jax tried to get him to hold up to his end

"Let her go" that only got him a gun to his temple cutting him open.

"You don't tell me what to do" Jax never took his eyes off Salazar and he started to get real worried when he grabbed a knife out of a book and walked toward Jacob and Tara. Jax sat up a little further in his seat and almost came unglued when he put the knife to Tara's throat making her stand up. He was saying something but Jax wasn't listening he was trying to figure out how to save her when Jacob stabbed Salazar with a pen. That gave Jax the opening he needed to tackle Salazar and get the gun. As Jax watched Salazar run he was torn between wanted to catch this guy and just go over and hold Tara. When he saw her standing there covered in blood and a scratch from the knife Salazar just had on her throat and that made up his mind. He knew he was supposed to spare Salazar but he was sick of people hurting his family so he gave Tara the gun and followed Salazar out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Long 14 Months**

Chapter 2

Tara was so relieved when Salazar left the room but the relief didn't last long since Jax chased after him, at least Jax gave he something to protect herself with.

"Tara you want to give me the gun?"

Tara looked at Jacob and shook her head. She didn't want to talk she had heard footsteps and was tightening her grip on the gun ready to fire if necessary. When the doorknob turned Tara had the gun pointed at the door. When the first Swat officer came in and saw her with the gun he dropped his weapon.

"Dr. Knowles we need you to lower the weapon"

She dropped to gun on the ground and sank to the floor tears streaming down her face. The swat members unlocked the cuffs and Jacob ran out the door. There was a loud bang that came from the direction Jax had ran in and that snapped Tara out of it, she took off for the door but the swat guys grabbed her.

"Dr. Knowles you can't go that way it's not secured we are going out the front door" Tara kept fighting them.

"No I can't leave Jax is still here, he came in because of me"

Finally they got her moving toward the door fighting the whole way. When they shoved her out the front door and shut it she started pounding on it screaming at them.

"If you won't let me in you better bring him out here to me"

Clay seeing Tara fighting to get back into Jax had to laugh but at the same time knew that wasn't what Jax would want. It also dawned on Clay it couldn't be good for the baby so he started walking toward her followed by the rest of SAMCRO and Unser. When Clay put his hand on her shoulder (he wasn't thinking that she would be jumpy) and he got an elbow to the face (and barely ducking the punch that followed it) was more than surprised.

"Whoa Tara it's just us"

Clay said putting his arms up in surrender. Tara couldn't believe she just hit Clay. She put he hands over her mouth.

"Clay I am so sorry I didn't mean" He interrupted her

"Relax hunny. I'm the one who's sorry I don't know why I wasn't thinking you might be a tad jumpy." He gave her a smile "You got to calm down it's not good for the baby and Jax wouldn't want you in there."

Tara nodded then realization of everything that happened hit her and she sank to her knees trying to get air. Tig and Opie were the first to grab her and took her to the waiting ambulance to get sent to St. Thomas.

"No I am not going until Jax is out of that building"

The EMT's gave up and just let her sit at the back of the ambulance with Oxygen. The first thing Tara did was loose Salazar's Flannel shirt she didn't want any reminders of him. They boys gasped at the blood over her clothes. She shook her head when they asked if was hers. All of SAMCRO but Opie and Juice left to give Tara space they still had an eye on her but wanted her to be comfortable. They didn't have to wait long to get word on Jax it came over the radio within 5min of Tara getting out.

Jax was chasing Salazar and made it to the top of the steps when Salazar swung a fire ax at him making him fall down the stairs. He got up and found Salazar trapped unable to escape. All he had was a small knife and this asshole had a fire ax he had to get him to drop it. He reasoned with him convincing him he wanted him to rat not to die. Anyone who knew Jax knew he had been pushed too far this time. As soon as Salazar dropped the ax Jax rushed him driving the knife into his stomach and he didn't let go until Salazar died in his arms. That's just one less threat to my family he told himself over and over. When he heard swat coming he quickly cut himself with the ax this and to be self-defense or he would be doing a lot more jail time. When he sliced his arm he hissed, damn that hurt. Swat got him and escorted him out of the building. As soon as he got out the door he looked for Tara, she wasn't hard to find she was running straight at him. He jogged to meet her but stopped when he realized she wasn't slowing down and braced himself. She didn't hesitate she flung herself into his waiting arms, the force spun them a little. They both thought silently _I'm home_. He put her down and was looking her over when the guys came over. Clay spoke first

"I'm glad you're alright son" He wrapped him in a hug "Now that he's out what do you say Tara can we please get you to the hospital?"

Tara and Jax both nodded. She started to walk towards Jax and his bike then stopped and walked to the Ambulance and climbed in. Jax wasn't sure what that meant but he glanced in and saw Tara sitting with her knees to her chest, head in her hands and crying. He wanted to go with her but the ambulance pulled away. So he jogged to his bike and started to follow the ambulance along with the rest of the club. They surrounded the ambulance making sure the princess was protected.

Tara gave in to the tears she couldn't keep them in and once she gave in she couldn't stop. She heard the bikes coming then heard them surround her. She felt like part of the family, the one Jax rejected her from. She had calmed down by the time they got to the hospital and even made herself feel more presentable. People still saw her as one of the matriarchs even if Jax didn't. She was surprised to see Jax waiting as the ambulance doors opened. He held his hands out to help her out of the ambulance and once she was down she pulled her hands away. They walked into the ER side by side but Tara had never felt so far from him. She just didn't know where they stood and she hated that more than anything. She saw her friend and colleague Megan was on; thinking how good that was because she wouldn't judge whatever happened. About that time Megan came out of an exam room and spotted her she rushed up to Tara throwing her arms around her.

"Oh Tara thank god! I was so worried are you ok?" Tara smiled as Megan continued "Have you been checked out yet?"

"Megan let's take this one thing at a time. Jax will need stiches and I am fine other than I need a ultrasound room if its open" Megan cocked an eyebrow but said nothing so Tara continued "Jax won't be much I think his head will be fine with butterfly bandages but his arm definitely needs a few stitches if there is an exam room open I can do it."

Jax interrupted "Tara no I am fine let's get you checked first."

Megan stopped the argument brewing "Actually Jax it will be about an hour before the ultrasound is ready so you can be first. I will let Tara take care of you and when you're done I can check on her and hopefully and ultrasound will be ready."

They went to an exam room and were alone for the first time since he went to Belfast. She took a few calming breathes while she washed up. Then she got everything ready and started sewing him up. She had made about 3 stiches when she got the nerve up to ask him.

"I take it Abel is back with you or with Gemma at the moment."

"Yeah we got him back and were on the way back to you when we got the word about you."

She just smiled and continued to sew once she finished up with him she looked at him.

"How does this work Jax? I mean you pushed me away for weeks and when I wouldn't give up you slept with the porn slut. I know what you were trying to do so I could forgive you all of that as protecting me but you said You, Abel and the Sons weren't my family. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

Jax knew this had been coming but he never thought she would be more upset with something he said then sleeping with Ima, both were dick head moves but after the way she flung herself at him when he got out of the building he had hope.

"Tara I am sorry" He stopped and walked to her grabbing her hands "Baby when I did all that stuff it was to get you away from my lifestyle. I don't know how to keep my club life and my life with you and Abel separate. I realized over in Belfast I couldn't live my life without you in it, and I know it won't be an easy fix but I will do anything to get you back."

Tara smirked it's not every day you saw Jackson Teller, Prince of Charming begging and it made her feel good that she made him willing too.

"You can't keep us separate. You need me and the club you can't separate us without ruining everything; So you have to quit trying. I just need you to be honest with me and then we can handle anything. Now I have a question for you…You and the club knew about the pregnancy. Obviously Gemma told you how did that come about?"

He dropped her hands and looked at his feet. She walked over to him and put her hand under his chin and lifted it begging him to tell her what made him shut down.

"In Belfast I had found Abel." He paused and looked in her eyes drawing strength "The guy who was hiding him had him at an orphanage and he had been adopted" she drew in a breath and let him continue "well the parents were great she wasn't you obviously but he certainly wasn't me and I thought that would be best for Abel so I let him go right past me. I told Gemma and she slapped me and asked what I would tell my other son about what happened with his big brother. The club knows because I told them."

Before they could go on Megan came in.

"Ok Tara I got into your locker and got your extra clothes so you can change when we are done. Go ahead and get out of those clothes and into a gown I will be right back"

Tara began to change out of her clothes and heard Jax make a hissing sound. She saw in the mirror what had him made she had bruises around her upper ribs yep that's going to hurt. She finished changing and got finished with the exam. She was getting anxious she knew she was fine what she was worried about was the baby. Finally she got her ultrasound; Jax was by her side and holding her hand. When the heartbeat came on Jax gripped her hand a little tighter and that's when she decided. She would have to get past this because this was where she belongs; with her family.

Once they had gotten the all clear from the hospital they left and headed to let Tara see Abel. When she walked in and saw Gemma holding him she started losing it. When Gemma gave Abel to Jax seeing the two together she knew she made the right choice. She is right where she belong's.

Later that night after Jax and Tara had gotten Abel to bed they lay curled up together. It didn't take long for it to escalate to more but that was fine with them. In the aftermath Tara turned to Jax to clear the air.

"I love you Jax and I want to be with you but I want to be clear on something. If you ever try to push me away and tell me Abel is not mine I will not forgive you again no matter the circumstances and make sure you listen to this carefully. If I ever catch you with another woman there will NEVER be another us. Do I make myself clear?"

Jax looked at Tara "Tara baby I love you too! I won't push you away and I swear I will never be with another woman. I have all I need in this house. I have our son, my old lady, my future son and their love. I am set" They seal this with a kiss and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

Author's note- these next couple chapters will be about season 3's finale. I think they tried to cram a little too much in one episode to get where they needed to be and didn't necessarily explain enough so this will be my take on it. I think this chapter will be mostly around the breakfast since a lot seemed to go on without much about it in the show. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be appreciated Thank You!

Chapter 3

_Cameron slid the knife into half sacks stomach and there was nothing she could do about it or to save him. She sank to the ground next to his body and watched as Cameron went to Abel. What was she going to do; if she made him mad he could kill Abel or her and her unborn child. He started crying and had put the weapons down while holding Abel so she knew if she had any chance on getting out of this she had to get to half sacks weapon. She made a small move toward it but Cameron saw it and picked up his gun again. "Don't be brave, get up and go to the wee ones room" What could she do; she knew if she died her unborn child did as well and no one would know who did this, so she cooperated. She was tied up and watched as Abel was taken from her life. _Tara woke up instantly; she had the flashback nightmare many times in the past few weeks. However, this time she knew that Abel was no longer gone. Jax felt her shaking in her sleep and was about to wake herwhen she stopped moving around and starting to take deep breaths.He didn't say anything until he felt her getting out of bed.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" She jumped a little

"Jeez you scared the shit out of me Jax" she told him as she turned back to the bed "I am going to check on Abel"

He smiled he had already done that a few times but one more wouldn't hurt, so he got out to join her. He put his arm around her waist as they stood over Abel's crib watching him sleep peacefully. Jax was looking between Tara and Abel; he knew he would not forget the look Tara had on her face when looking at his son. Abel is a lucky boy he thought to himself. After all he had survived against the odds of his birth, survived a kidnapping and he had Tara for a mother. 

"What was your dream about babe?" Tara looked at him and shook her head but he didn't want to let it go "Remember the total disclosure thing works both ways" she chuckled

"Yeah I know." She paused "It was about the day Cameron took Abel and killed half sack; I felt so helpless Jax. Kip was gone before he fell to the ground and Cameron had already threatened to kill me and Abel. I was trying to come up with anything I could do but even when I took the chance to get Kips gun he saw that and pulled his gun on me. What was I supposed to do Jax, even if I had fought him and died trying to save Abel who would that have helped? Abel would have still been gone only you guys wouldn't have known who took him." She stopped with tears in her eyes pleading with Jax to understand. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Tara calm down. Baby I don't blame you I NEVER have. If this was anyone's fault it was mine; it was my club business that started everything. That's why I had tried to push you away I thought that would be the safest thing for you. You did the right thing cooperating with Cameron; if anything had happened to you I don't know what I would have done. I love you" she felt a hundred times lighter, she had needed to hear him say that more than she realized. They stayed in their embrace in front of Abel's crib for a while.

Jax and Tara finally went back to bed and Jax quickly wrapped his arms around Tara. After all it had been weeks since they were in bed together and after tomorrow it would be months until they were back together again. Jax knew he had to remember everything about this night; it was going to be a long 14 months.

_Salazar had a knife to Tara's throat and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. She looked into his eyes as Salazar slid the knife across her throat and smiled at him. He ran to her side and his Tara died in his arms. _Jax woke up with his heart pounding the nightmare fresh in his mind. He turned his head to check Tara who was curled up next to him. He couldn't believe he almost lost her and their unborn child. He was staring at her when she woke up and smiled. He smiled back "Morning" He felt the need to make sure she knew how much he loved her and their child "I love you" to which she replied back an echo "I love you" that's when he decided to let his unborn son (as he felt his unborn child would be) be brought into this loving exchange. He put his hand on Tara's stomach and rubbed it

"I love you too son"

That caused Tara to smile and chuckle. Jax knew seeing her smile again was just what he needed after that nightmare.

"You don't know that" She told him even though she had been thinking the same thing. Jax just smirked

"I have a feeling"

Tara couldn't have been happier; after all she was curled up to her soul mate and Abel was safe and sound in the nursery. She knew there was something big brewing today she just wasn't sure what that would turn out to be. Jax finally gave up waiting to find out why she was staring so intently at him

"What?" She waited a moment before answering "Whatever happens today, I am right here" he smiled "I know"

Jax thought about the jail time ahead of him; knowing this would be the last chance to be alone with Tara before SAMCRO went inside. He started kissing her and as soon as she responded he rolled on top of her never breaking the kiss. He wanted to take his time and savor this time with her; so that is exactly what he did. They had just finished making love when Abel began to whimper. They looked at each other and in unison said "master of timing". Tara got out of bed first

"Why don't you shower, I will change him and get a bottle"

No point in arguing with the stubborn woman, so he just did as he was told. He was surprised to find her holding his towel when he got out of the shower.

"Where's Abel?" she smirked "The good boy went right back to sleep after I changed him" Oh the possibilities he thought. Unfortunately his mom was having breakfast in about a couple hours so they needed to get ready to join everyone else and start a very long day. He gave her a quick kiss and went to get dressed. He had just thrown on his T-shirt when Abel woke back up. He went and picked up his son and kissed his head. He sat on the futon rocking his son. "I love you son". Once Tara was ready they headed to the clubhouse for the last SAMCRO get together for a while.

Tara's phone rang right before they walked in; it was Margret from St. Thomas. "I have to take this I will be right in" He nodded and walked inside the clubhouse with Abel. Everyone began cheering at seeing Jax and Abel together. It had just calmed down when Tara walked in the door, and it started all over again. Tig came over first and actually hugged her; Tara was so shocked she barely remembered to hug him back.

"Hey sweetheart, I am so glad you're ok! You gave us one hell of a scare" Tig had stepped out of the hug but still had a hand on her shoulder "Next time you get kidnapped could you not get into hero mode and risk yourself like that" She smiled

"Well Tig I am sorry to have scared you but all's well that ends well. I wanted to thank you for everything, Jax filled me in on what all went down and Thanks for going to all that trouble"

About that time the other members came up one by one to hug her and congratulate them on the future little one. When they finally made it to the table to sit and eat. It truly felt like the nothing had been wrong these past few weeks and that the family was whole again.

Jax was sitting between Tara and Unser laughing at something Piney had just said when Chibbs knelt next to him

"Hey Jackie boy, I just wanted to say how happy I am for you brother. Now can we try not to lose our Tara again because you and this club need her got me?" Jax nodded his head "Don't worry I don't plan on letting her go again." Chibbs stood and gave Jax a brief kiss on the top of the head. Chibbs had just walked away when Opie called out right behind them "Hey Lyla has something to say" she looked nervous then called out "We're getting married!"

Jax started to cheer and hugged Opie. "That great bro, congrats" Opie was grinning ear to ear "I can't believe it; I just did it." All the guys started congratulating Opie and Jax glanced at Tara who had stood to congratulate Lyla

"Oh my God, that's amazing Lyla" she gave her a hug. It still shocked her to realize how close she had gotten to Lyla but it was nice to have a close friend who knew what the old lady lifestyle was like. "So how & when did he do this?" Lyla was so excited "Last night on the roof" they were interrupted by a group toast "To Opie and Lyla"

Bobby came up to Jax "hey brother mind if I take him for a bit?" Jax shook his head, handed Abel over and started to go to Tara but Clay talking to Abel stopped him. "I got something for you. It may be a wee bit small" Clay pulled out his blue SOA cap they had found on Cameron's boat and put it on Abel's head. Jax walked to Clay and hugged him. Clay pulled away telling Jax "I'm so happy for you man" Jax could only reply "thank you" and this time when he went to Tara he actually got there.

Jax came up beside Tara putting his hand on her hip and kissed the side of her head. "Hey babe" she turned and looked at him "Hi Baby" He kissed her and put his hand on her stomach. "You get enough to eat? You are eating for two you know" she shook her head "I am fine thanks for the concern though" Unfortunately right about that time someone came walking past with hot sauce on their eggs and that didn't sit well with her stomach, when it started rolling she headed for the apartment bathroom followed closely by Jax. She barely made it to the bathroom when breakfast came up. Jax felt horrible all he could do was to hold her hair up. He definitely wouldn't be upset to miss out on morning sickness, as bad as that made him feel it was still true. Tara took a few calming breathes and gurgled some mouthwash; she turned to Jax and started crying. He stepped up and hugged her "What's the matter babe" she got control of herself. "Just these hormones I guess. It just hit me you wouldn't be around for this pregnancy right?" He felt horrible he wanted to tell her the whole plan but knew that would be a bad idea "no baby with these gun charges we will be in for a while. I'm so sorry babe" she nodded her understanding. "Ok I am fine now; how about we go get our boy" He nodded but stopped her "I am sorry about how everything is working out, just remember how much I love you" He took her hand and walked her back out to the party.

Tara was holding Abel talking to him when Jax got his attention "Hey little man. Guess what… You're going to have a little brother" Tara just shook her head. "What on earth are you going to do if it's a girl huh?" Jax smiled "Nothing to worry about darling it's a boy" Tara knew they would be having this argument until she found out in a few months.

Jax knew he had to go start playing his part again and meet Stahl soon so he started to look around the clubhouse. Everyone was enjoying themselves this was what he would remember, his family. He started to watch Tara who was playing with Abel. "Hey Tara want to get him home you two excuse me you three have had a long morning you probably should get some rest." She smiled "Sure lets go home". They said their goodbyes to their family. Jax found Clay and let him know after he got them back home and got his bike he would go meet up with Stahl and get everything in motion.

Jax carried a sleeping Abel into the nursery and put him in the crib. He knew this was the last time he would be putting his son, this one at least, to bed in a crib. He started to tear up but quickly blinked them away when Tara came in. He didn't say anything he just took her hand and led her to the bedroom to make love one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

Authors' note- I will be cutting a lot of the episode out to focus on parts with Tara and Jax together and to get thru this episode since we all know the end result. I hope you don't mind. Please Read and Review Thanks!

Chapter 4

Tara was sitting in the living room when her phone rang "Can you hold him Lyla?" She nodded and took Abel. When Tara looked at the caller ID she was surprised to see Unser calling her. "Hi chief, is everything ok?" He was quick to answer "I guess doc listen Gemma wants to talk with you hold on" Tara wondered why Gemma was with Unser "Tara baby listen, you need to go get Jax and make him stop what he is doing. I can't tell you what but he might listen to you please go." Tara shook her head "Gemma what are you talking about. Where are you?" Gemma continued "I tried to turn myself in but all the murder charges have been dropped but DON'T tell Clay or any of the club, just go stop Jax please!"

"Lyla I need to go to the clubhouse Neeta will be here any second to help you but can you please watch Abel for me?" Lyla nodded "Of course will. Can I do anything else for you? " "No I just need to talk with Jax and see what's going on, thanks"

When Tara got to the clubhouse the clubs attorney was outside by the picnic tables. She was glad when Jax pulled in a few minutes later. She started to walk toward him but Opie was closing in on him so she hung back. Opie walked away and Tara grabbed Jax's arm" I need a minute" Jax put his arm on hers and stopped.

"Where's Abel?"

"Lyla and Neeta are with him at the house" He nodded so she continued "your mothers in jail; the homicide charges have been dropped. She doesn't want Clay to know; she terrified. What's going on Jax?" He didn't answer "Please you can tell me" He was actually going to fill her in on some of the plan but Chucky interrupted showing a box full of fake $20 bills.

"Baby I will explain later but this very important I got to get this into the club, please don't be mad" She shook her head "Ok but you're ok right? Your mom made it seem like you were in trouble" He kissed her "I am fine just go back to Abel and I will fill you in later. I love you" She nodded "Ok I love you too"

Jax told the club about the money but since they had to front load it with real cash he had to go talk with Stahl while the boys got stuff ready. After setting stuff up with her he knew the club needed to change their plans a little so he brainstormed the whole way back. After filling in the boys with everything everyone agreed they would have to take Jimmy from the van to a different car.

"Jax I know you won't like this son but we need Tara to help" Clay looked unhappy about saying it and was braced for Jax's reaction. "Hell no! Clay this might get real bloody and she is pregnant." None of the guys looked happy about it either but no one else had any other ideas. Clay soften his voice "Son I know all of that but she is the only one of our old lady's out of jail and we can't use any other woman it has to someone we trust completely. We need Tara Jax" Jax hung his head then nodded "Ok but she stays back and goes back a different way than us and we send prospects back with her ok" Clay shook his head. Jax still wasn't happy but went to make the call. As Tara answered he heard all the kids laughing behind her "Hey babe what are you having a party and forgot to invite me" he hoped joking would make him feel a little better, but when she laughed that was all it took. "You're funny Teller! No party just a bunch of the girls and kids are over here, strength in numbers and all that. What's up?" He took a deep breath "We need your help. I need you to leave Abel with Neeta and the girls and come to the clubhouse "she didn't ask questions just simply replied "Ok be right there".

Jax stayed outside for a while which is where Opie found him. "Hey brother" Jax nodded "Hey man" they sat like that for a little while before Jax approached something he had been thinking about "Opie I need your help while I am inside" Opie looked at him "Whatever you need man" Jax nodded "I need you to watch over Tara, help her. I mean fuck I am leaving her with a 9month old and with a baby on the way. I feel worthless man I just… If you are watching her I can feel a little better while I'm inside" Opie looked at Jax "Brother I would do anything for you and Tara you don't even have to ask plus Chibbs, my dad even Kozik will be here. She will be covered I promise man" they hugged and Jax turned to go back in "I love you Opie I am real glad you didn't get busted in this crap too. I am going to go write Tara a letter explaining shit or she will kill me"

After Jax had everything already he went back to where everyone was getting set. He really started to get worried for Tara when the bullet proof vests were being handed around and seeing the club ready to battle.

"Clay are you sure we can't spare one of the prospects?" He knew they couldn't but he still didn't like the idea of involving her. About that time Happy let them know that she was there, he knew Opie would be filling her in on her job so he waited a minute before going out to her. Clay looked at him "We will keep her safe" Jax intended to make sure of that himself.

Jax saw her and Opie leaned over the car looking at the map. "She set man" he nodded to Opie and looked at Tara "Are you sure you want to do this?" She wasn't sure she did but she was an old lady she needed to do it "I'm the only one who can do it" seeing how tense he was she decided to try and get a smile "Admit it you need me" He smirked knowing what she was doing "I guess I do. I need you to wear this" He was putting a bullet proof vest on her, Ok now she was really scared but Jax looked worried enough for both of them so she smiled "fancy" He put his hands on either side of her face like he was memorizing it; which worried her more. "Promise me you will tell me everything"

Jax felt horrible He knew this would be their last peaceful moment before he went inside so he studied everything he could "I promise you will know everything soon enough babe" She smiled and he kissed her, man this would be a lot rougher than last time he thought to himself. She drove away to get to the rendezvous spot in plenty of time. Jax said goodbye to the guys who were going to get ready for Stahl and Jimmy and he went to go lie to the Russians and see how well their planning worked out.

Lucky for SAMCRO for once everything went as planned. As the final step in the plan was closing in on them Jax led Stahl into the clubhouse parking lot. He saw everyone was here, the boys, Gemma, Tara and even their attorney. Here we go he thought to himself and backed his bike in. When Stahl let it known he was the rat the boys played it perfect. Seeing the looks on Tara and his moms face were heartbreaking but he had to stick to the plan.

Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing Jax would never Rat, what was going on? When she saw Clay turn on him her heart sank oh my god what had just happened. She heard Clay backed by all of them telling Jax he was dead. She couldn't believe this was happening he tried to save everyone and it was going to cost him his life. When he told Stahl she signed his death warrant everything hit her at once and tears threatened to come out but she knew she had to be strong. As they started to lead him away she ran after him, after all this was probably the last time she would see him alive. She ran and threw her arms around his neck and he was able to put one arm around her and squeezed her. Then ATF took him away and it took everything she had to not go to pieces but she couldn't do that to him.

When Jax saw his mom in tears and Tara close to it he knew their plan had worked maybe a little too well. He felt her arms go around him and he forced the ATF guy to stop and he hugged her back breathing in her scent. He kept his eyes on her until he couldn't anymore. That was his Tara strong till the end, she was even holding up better than his mom. He sure hoped Opie and Chibbs could finish this plan or all this pain was for nothing.

Tara watched the ATF van pull away, watched her life fall apart. She couldn't be strong anymore she sank to her knees; sobs making her body shake. She couldn't stop once she started and after a few minutes she felt someone pull her to her feet and wrap her in a hug. She looked up to see Gemma with tears in her eyes holding her. "Oh Gemma what am I going to do" She could only shake her head "I don't know baby" just then the attorney came up "Gemma your house arrest starts in a half hour we got to go." As she left I felt another little piece of her heart break. She didn't know how she was supposed to be the strong one but she knew she had to find a way. Lyla was now beside her with her arm around her. "Lyla can you drive my car and me home please?" She nodded her agreement. Tara just sat staring out the window the whole way home trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

After they got home Tara got Abel from Neeta and went into the bedroom with him and laid on the bed. After about an hour Tara got up and found Lyla sitting in the living room. "Hey Lyla, you didn't have to stay but thanks for getting rid of everyone" she shrugged "I wanted to make sure you were ok and I knew you wouldn't want a bunch of people here" Tara nodded "Since you are here do you mind doing me a favor?" Lyla nodded "Anything you need" Tara smiled thinking all she needed was Jax but she couldn't do that so she went on "I was going to take Abel to Gemma. I have a feeling she needs him as much as I did, but I don't really want to go out either I just want to stay here. You mind taking him over and bringing him back since she can't leave?" Lyla nodded "No problem, Neeta has our kids so I am free"

After Lyla left Tara decided moping around wasn't any good so she decided to do laundry. She went to the nursery to clean out Jax's bag from Belfast. She was overwhelmed by his scent and she started to tear up again. When she got to his hat she was surprised to find a stack of envelopes curled up in it. She read the note, oh my god these were his father's letters. She picked out the last one sent and began reading it.

Jax was sick with himself and was getting anxious to hear to prospect's horns. He hated the looks from his brother's, even if he did know they were fake, he had never felt more alone. He thought about Tara, Abel and his unborn son. He hated that he wouldn't be around to see Abel's first steps, first words and the birth of the baby. He dropped his head thinking about the look on Tara's face after their last hug and just as he thought of that he heard to prospects start honking. He looked at Clay to make sure he hadn't been hearing things but sure enough it was their sign and that meant that the final step was complete. He began to laugh it had all worked all the planning was worth it. Now all he had to do was make it thru 14 months at least it's better than 3-15 years.

Tara couldn't believe what she had just read; John Teller thought Clay and Gemma would have killed him. What would Jax think when he read these letters, if he survives that is. Just then a knock sounded on the door. She was surprised to find the clubs prospects (she wasn't sure of their names) standing there. "Can I help you guys?" The big guy answered "Jax wanted us to deliver this to you and tell you to burn it when you finished." Tara just nodded and the smaller one added "If you need anything just call us we will take care of it" She gave a small smile "Thank you guys". She went to the couch and began pulling out papers, one was a letter and the rest were legal documents. One document gave her legal guardianship over Abel; the others gave her rights to everything else of Jax's. She realized he knew this was going to happen and planned for it so she began reading the letter…

_Tara if you are reading this that means Stahl and Jimmy are dead and the club will be doing short time. I really wanted to tell you but we decided to not make anyone else an accessory and especially not you because you have to take care of Abel and our future son. I want you to know how sorry I am for putting you through all this stress and fear but my life was never in jeopardy from the club. This was our plan all along. I will be back with you and our family in 14 months. I would never rat on my club and never risk my family. We needed Stahl to give us a deal to shorten our time and get my mom out of trouble so we made it seem like I flipped but there is no longer any record of that. I have made sure to have everything taken care of the best I can. You are Abel's Legal Guardian and have access to all my bank accounts if you need it. _

_If you need help with anything let Opie know. He has promised to be there for you and of course Chibbs, Piney, Kozik and the prospects are going to be around as well. Please don't feel alone SAMCRO will still be there for you even if I can't be. I hope you will be able to forgive me for keeping you in the dark and will come to visit me whenever we have visitations._

_Tara I don't know what I would do without you; you are my everything! I have no worries about Abel because I know you will have everything under control. I Love You baby and am thrilled about the newest addition to our family, I'm just sorry I will have to miss his entrance. I love you more than you will ever know, please take care of my family until I return. _

_Love Jax_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

Author note= I have no medical knowledge I hope it doesn't make anyone upset I just gave it a shot.

Chapter 5

Tara reached for Jax and it took a minute for her to remember the events from the day before. All she wanted to do was stay in bed but she heard Abel wake up and she realized this was what her life was going to be like and it looked very lonely. She got up and walked into Abel's nursery "Hi there big guy how's my boy?" She was rewarded with a smile. "Well baby I guess it's just us for a while. Let's get you breakfast before I get ready for the court hearing" Tara had just put Abel in his high chair and began feeding him when she heard the knock. She was surprised when she saw Opie and Lyla standing there

"Hey guys come in. Everything ok?" Lyla gave her a hug and Opie said "That's what we are here to ask. How are you Tara?" She smiled but before she could answer a wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom. Lyla followed to grab her hair and get her a cool cloth. After she was done she went back to Abel and Opie in the kitchen. "Thanks guys but I am fine just a little morning sickness. " Opie wasn't convinced but let it go while she played and fed Abel. When another knock sounded Opie was on his feet before Tara could stand up. Tara saw him relax after he realized it was just Neeta. "Hey Neeta thanks for coming. I know this is supposed to be your day off but I really want to be in the courthouse when this is all decided" She smiled "No problem I am just glad we have this little guy back."

Tara went to get dressed which took longer than she expected; she was almost ready when it dawned on her with Gemma on house arrest she was the old lady that would be looked at to set the tone. She didn't think she was ready for that but knew it was too late for second thoughts. So she finally decided on a black knee length skirt and red blouse with black heels. When she got back to the living room where everyone was Opie stood up and gave her a hug.

"Are you so you want to go Tara, everyone would understand if you didn't" She shook her head "No Opie I have to go and while I got dressed it dawned on me; Gemma is on house arrest so that makes me the one who is in charge of keeping it all together."

Opie nodded everyone else had already realized that but he was glad to see she had too and was taking it seriously. "Ok then let's go I am following you to the courthouse" she gave Abel a quick kiss and walked out the door. They had only made it a few blocks when the sound of bikes made Tara lock onto the steering wheel. She relaxed when she saw Chibbs, Piney and other SOA members join Opie. The entourage all arrived at the same time as the bus carrying the boys.

Jax and the other guys heard the bikes approaching and knew they club was arriving for the hearing and when he saw Tara in the Cutlass leading them there he smiled. He knew by her showing up she had gotten his letter and forgave him. He turned his attention to the guards as they made an announcement

"Boys we are going to stay put until all your buddies get inside so just relax"

Jax began staring out the window waiting to see her; he couldn't help but wonder if she realized the responsibility she was under with Gemma out of commission. Clay and Tig saw her first and they were nodding Clay looked at Jax "Jax I think we are in good hands" the other guys nodded just then he saw her. She looked amazing, she was surrounded by the remaining SAMCRO and a few other guys from other charters that had come to show support, but it was Tara herself that had him smiling she looked like a queen already. Tara looked at the bus and their eyes locked and she smiled at him but kept walking. That's my old lady and I can't wait to marry her was the last thing he thought as she disappeared into the courthouse.

Tara was sitting between Opie and Chibbs in the front row, there were a few of the guys girlfriends in the audience but the guys only let Tara up front the rest had to sit behind the club. Tara couldn't help but remember Gemma's comment "Your Jax tellers old lady and that means something in this town and in this clubhouse" she smiled thinking how right Gemma was even though it never hit her until now. When the boys were brought in and their cuffs removed she smiled at all of them; Jax was the last one to be brought in but he took his spot next to Clay which just so happened to be in front of her. She had to laugh when he puckered his lips in a mock kiss and winked at her. The Judge came in and Tara tensed it was time to see if all the clubs schemes had paid off.

When the time came for the judge to make his decision Tara held her breath.

"I have decided to agree to the 3 year prison sentence and parole in 14 months pending the defendants stay out of trouble while serving their time. I have also decided since they have been cooperative they will be allowed weekly visitation. I hope you all can stay out of trouble from now on"

When the gavel came down everyone began cheering, it had all worked out and then some. The weekly visitation was something they didn't think they would get. Tara jumped up as Jax turned around and looked at her. She stepped forward and they threw their arms around each other. "I love you Tara" she pulled back and gave him a quick kiss "I love you too Teller" they didn't have any more time because the guards were putting cuffs back on them to take them back to Stockton Prison.

Jax was already on the bus and was just waiting on them to get the other guys loaded when he saw Tara leave the courthouse. She was laughing at something Chibbs had said when Jax heard the shots being fired; the guards threw Clay onto the safety of the bulletproof bus. Jax knew they were safe but the other members of the club and Tara weren't. Jax had to sit on the bus helpless as he watched a bullet knock Chibbs to the ground just as he stepped in front of Tara.

Opie rushed to Tara taking her to the ground and put his body on top of hers trying to shield her. Kozik and some of the other guys surrounded her guns drawn. The shooter was hidden so the SOA guys couldn't find him; all they could do was try to protect Tara. Jax was relieved to see how the guys reacted to protect her. Then as quick as it started it ended when a cop came up behind the guy and apprehended him. Jax sure hoped the guy ended up with them in Stockton he wanted to teach whoever it was a lesson about shooting at his family.

When the shooting stopped Opie let Tara stand "You ok?" she shook her head even though her shoulder and side hurt from getting pushed down "Yeah I'm good, I need my medical bag from my car someone get it hurry!" Tara ran to Chibbs and dropped down beside him and removed his cut. "Chibbs how are you doing?" Chibbs was conscious "Ok doc it just hit my shoulder." Tara looked "yeah you will be ok just some stiches, it went straight thru you are lucky" about that time one of the prospects came back with her bag but before she could help Chibbs she got called over to one of the Tacoma members who took a bullet to the belly. She had just applied pressure when one of the guards called "we need a Dr. on over here" Tara could hear the sirens and she knew this guy could wait she turned to the first guy she could and grabbed his cut and pulled him to her "Take this and keep pressure on the wound, just like this" she got up and took off towards the bus and she couldn't help but be thankful Opie was carrying her bag or she might not be able to keep bouncing around, she knew he was doing it for protection purposes and she was just as thankful for that. The guards stopped them "Move" he shook his head "No you are with the club you can't come on this bus" Tara glared at the man "Listen Asshole, My name is Dr. Knowles and if you don't let me on here to assess this man's injuries he could die do you get that. " He paused "fine but just you he stays off" she took the bag from Opie and went around the guard. The driver of the bus had been hit as he boarded the bus; he took a hit to the chest when she got to the wound she realized that his lung had collapsed. "Shit" he seemed to have the worst injuries so she knew she would be staying with him and letting the EMT's take care of the others. She had just sliced a hole to slide the tube into the lung to inflated it when a guard said "Hey doctor we need to move these guys back inside until we get a new driver when can we do that" Tara couldn't believe this guy "Not until this guys on the way to the hospital I can't stop working or he will die so back off!" She had just stabilized him enough to move when she started to get dizzy. She tried shaking it off and told him the EMT's the important stats they would need to pass on. "Ok guard you can move the guys now" Tara made eye contact with Jax he smiled and she returned it.

Jax was so relieved when he saw her stand up and look to be ok he could hardly breathe. He had always loved watching her in doctor mode she just came alive. As she moved from person to person he sensed something was off but he couldn't figure it out. When she came to help the driver and yelled at the guard he was very proud of her and even heard the guys laughing. He was able to watch her work on the driver and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone so talented in his life. He couldn't help but smile.

Unser came over to the bus "good work Tara, it looks like everyone is going to make it." The guys on the bus started cheering. Tara stood up "Thanks chief, guys I am going to head to St. Thomas and check on the guys who were hit" She had to grab ahold of the bars as another dizzy spell hit her but this time it didn't pass. She heard Jax call to her "Tara you ok babe" she turned to look at him but before she could say anything the darkness overcame her and she passed out. Jax got was able to get to the gate at the front of the bus, thankful they hadn't chained them in their seats yet. Opie had pushed his way onto the bus hollering for help but he got back off to let the EMT check her out. Jax's whole world spun out of control when the EMT called to his partner "She was shot and has lost a lot of blood get the gurney quick".


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

Author note= I have no medical knowledge I hope it doesn't make anyone upset I just gave it a shot. Also I wanted to let you know this will have a few other people's point of view instead of Tara's. Also I wanted to let you guys know I am not sure next week if I will get many updates posted, I work this week so my updates will slow down a little but I hope you will stick with me. I want to thank you all for reading this I hope you are enjoying it as much I am. Thank you for all the reviews as well they make my day!

Chapter 6

Jax and the rest of the guys were locked up in the Charming Police Department cells awaiting the new driver to take them back to Stockton. Jax had been pacing and hitting the walls. He had been trying to get an update on Tara but no one was talking and it was really pissing him off. Clay was the first to approach him "son, our Tara is a fighter relax, Opie will let us know as soon as he knows anything." Jax just nodded he knew all that but it didn't help the feeling of helplessness.

Opie couldn't believe he hadn't seen that Tara had been hit; nope he just kept running around with her like an idiot. Man Jax was going to kill him; His first day to watch her and she gets shot, perfect. Opie had called Lyla to fill her in and make sure Abel would be taken care of then got behind the ambulance and followed it to St. Thomas. Opie, Piney and the others were waiting in the waiting room to hear how she and the other guys were doing. Opie thought about how she just survived a kidnapping and then gets shot in front of the courthouse.

Unser walked to his cells to tell Jax what was going on the best he could. "Jax guys" Jax jumped to the door. "How's Tara?" Unser knew that would be his first question "All I know is she is in surgery removing the bullet. It looks like the bullet that Chibbs step in front of hit her after all. Opie and the others are there, we will update you as soon as possible. I came in here to let you know a new driver is in route but we are going to be bringing the shooter down in a minute and I need you guys to be calm. If you guys cause trouble it might affect your parole so you need to" Jax cut him off "Fuck that I am going to kill this guy" Clay stood up and put a calming hand on Jax. "Who is it chief ?" Unser shook his head "You won't believe it but this had nothing to do with SAMCRO. This was a man who just lost his kids to his ex-wife in a custody hearing, so he opened fire on the courthouse. Everyone was just in the wrong place wrong time."

Jax shook his head after everything she had been through and all their enemies he could lose Tara and the baby to some outsider, unbelievable he thought silently. Clay sat next to him "son I know you want to tear this guy limb from limb but you have to remember the big picture." Jax nodded "I know my short term need to hurt this guy would screw me in the end I know but I don't know if I can remember that when I see him" their conversation was brought to a standstill when they heard the deputies bringing the shooter to the cells. All the guys stood up and walked to the bars to see this man. Jax's anger dropped some when he finally saw him; He was in his 40's, had been crying and looked like he had nothing to live for. The deputy put him in his own cell and told the guy in a whisper "Listen these guys will kill you if we gave them a chance so I advise you to sit in the corner and not talk or look at them. They don't take hurting their members well" the guy glanced at the M.C. and just dropped in the farthest corner away from their cells and started crying again. Jax made up his mind in that second; this guy is not worth missing any more time with my family and went to sit down.

Opie and Chibbs were pacing back and forth waiting on news about Tara. After about 2 hours the guys saw Tara being rolled past them. Opie grabbed the first person he could "how is she?" The doctor looked at him, everyone at the hospital knew about her and SAMCRO but they were still nervous about telling non-family anything specific. The doctor was spared the decision when Margret Murphy came up and told the doctor "Go ahead and tell them, it's what Tara would want" the doctor nodded "Well she was shot twice, one bounced off a rib cracking it but that was only a minor injury she will heal easily. The second was more serious, we think it was the one that went thru you sir (he said looking at Chibbs); it embedded itself just above the heart. It hit some arteries and blood vessels causing a loss of blood and internal bleeding. I still don't know how she was doctoring anyone; she should have passed out long before she did. We were able to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet. If she regains consciousness she should make it." That stopped Opie "What do you mean if, I thought you fixed everything." The doctor nodded "We did but she lost a lot of blood and even after the transfusions we can't guarantee there wasn't some sort of brain damage that may keep her from regaining consciousness." Chibbs stepped up to ask the hard question "how is the baby?" the doctor looked at him "We honestly can't say. We have tried to get a reading from a fetal monitor but got no heartbeat but with her only being 2 months the monitors may not be strong enough to get the heartbeat. We have an ultrasound set up in a few hours and we will know more." Chibbs went to fill in the other guys while Opie headed to let Jax know.

Jax was starting to get frustrated again, the driver had just got there and there was still no word about Tara. Just then he saw Opie and Unser coming toward him so he jumped to the bars "Opie how is she" he didn't like how grim he looked "Jax she is alive and out of surgery." Jax waiting for him to continue when he didn't right away he gave up waiting "Opie talk to me please, what are they saying" Opie took a deep breath "She was hit twice; one bounced off a rib and cracked it. The other had gone thru Chibbs and it hit above her heart; she lost blood and had internal bleeding. She unconscious…and they are saying if she wakes up she will recover." Jax just stood there "If she wakes up, do they think she won't?" Opie shrugged "With the blood loss they won't guarantee anything. The doctor said he couldn't believe she had been able to doctor anyone and yet she saved the drivers life." Jax nodded, that sounded like her always putting others first, and dropped his head and continued "What about the baby?" Opie really didn't want to answer that one but knew there was no way around it "They don't know" Jax looked at him expectantly "They tried this one monitor thing and couldn't find anything but they said it just may not be strong enough for that, she has an ultrasound in a few hours they will know then" Jax nodded and walked away "I'm sorry Jax that's all we know"

Tara woke up and it felt like her chest was on fire. She looked around and realized she was at the hospital and couldn't figure out what happened. Just then she saw Chibbs sitting in the chair looking out the window. "Chibbs" Tara croaked. He turned to her "hey doc, glad to see ya awake. I will go tell the doctor" Tara was confused by all of this "wait why am I here?" Chibbs stopped "Tara you were shot at the courthouse" everything came rushing back "oh my god the baby" she looked a Chibbs expecting him to have the answer. "Docs don't know yet they will know soon." Tara nodded and Chibbs left the room. Shortly after he left Lyla came in "Tara? Can I come in?" Tara nodded "how are you feeling?" Tara tried to smile "Fine I just want my ultrasound, I hate not knowing" they sat in comfortable silence until the doctor came in to do the ultrasound. Lyla stood up to leave and Tara panicked "Lyla, please don't go. I don't want to be alone, will you please stay?" Lyla sat back down "Of course, relax everything will be fine." Tara wanted to believe her but the doctor side of her knew her odds. Lyla reached for Tara's hand as the doctor put the wand on Tara's belly. They waited while the doctor moved the wand back and forth and with no sound coming from the machine Tara started to cry. Lyla stood up and put her arm around Tara; just then the quick sound of her unborn child's heartbeat filled the room. Lyla and Tara both started to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

Author note- Sorry it took so long to get you updated but I hope this long chapter makes up for it.

Also Most of this will be about Tara, since there isn't a whole lot Jax could be doing locked up.

**Chapter 7**

Jax was on his way to the Stockton visiting room to see Tara for the first time since the shooting (she was still in the hospital when the first week's visitation came) and although he knew they were ok he just wanted see with his own eyes. Thankfully they got most of the club business taken care of last week so he will be able to visit with Tara without interruptions. Finally he saw Opie come into view and he knew Tara would be right behind. When she walked into the room dressed in a SAMCRO t-shirt and jeans he had to smile.

Tara followed Opie in the room and immediately found Jax's face and once they locked eyes she smiled even in prison issued Orange he made her heart beat faster. The moment was interrupted by the rest of the guys clapping and cheering.

Clay spoke up "It's great to see you Doc, you are one tough lady"

Tara noticed Jax smiling but it had a hint of anxiousness to it but then he spoke up "Would you expect anything else from my old lady?"

Tara smiled even bigger, she always liked it when he called her his old lady, "Thanks guys I appreciate the cheering section"

She went over to Jax but had barely sat before he started grilling her in a whisper "Babe are you sure you are ok? The baby is definitely ok? How are you feeling?"

Tara had to laugh "you have been waiting 2 weeks to ask that huh? I am fine; I'm back on light duty at the hospital. The baby is fine and I feel great, my morning sickness is easing up."

He grabbed her hand, trying to keep it hidden from the guard, he squeezed it. "I love you Tara and you gave me one hell of a scare. I can't begin to describe how it felt to see you being shot at, passing out and finding out you were shot and not being able to do a damn thing about it."

Tara returned his squeeze "That's not my fault, you got yourself into this mess" she stopped "I'm sorry I don't want to argue or anything. Look I am sorry you were worried but the baby and I are both fine see? It's going to take more than a couple gunshot wounds for you to get rid of me"

She saw the fear that passed a crossed his face and she continued on in a whisper

"Jax I am not Donna and I'm not half sack; you have to relax. Even the almighty Jackson Teller can't control everything you know."

Jax was staring at her he knew she made sense but he knew she could very well end up just like them because of the life he leads. Tara started glaring at him.

"What?"

"Don't you ask me what Jackson Teller. I know you and the last time you looked like that you started to push me out of your life; don't think about doing that twice. I know with your life it's dangerous but look at what just happened and it didn't have anything to do with SAMCRO. However, if Chibbs and Opie hadn't been there because I am with you then I would have been hit for sure and probably not made it. You can't worry about everything Jax trust me I know I've tried."

Jax and Tara finished their visit by talking about Abel. As she went to leave she stopped to talk with Clay

"Gemma said to tell you she loves you"

After he returned the sentiment she left the prison and headed to Gemma's.

During the next month while Tara recovered she had stayed busy. She was running the office at Teller-morrow for Gemma, taking care of Abel and slowly getting back to her doctor duties. She lived for the visits with Jax but they also made them both sad. He was missing out on so much of Abel's life; she had felt bad to tell him that Abel had said his first words and he had missed them. After Tara's first full shift back at St. Thomas she just wanted to go home and cuddle with Abel. However, as she got to her car her phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey doc, we have a problem here at the shop" Chibbs heavy accent filled the phone "We need a patch job and we have a pissed customer looking for some paperwork."

"Ok be right there"

After a 14hr shift this was the last thing she wanted to do but as she drove the cutlass into the parking lot she knew she wouldn't be going home anytime soon. Dog, a mechanic for the shop had a towel soaked with blood on his head and Chibbs looked like he was going to snap. When he saw Tara get out of the car he came and took her medical bag for her.

"Thanks for coming, I would have just taken care of the guy but the ATF is parked across the street"

Tara nodded "no problem"

She walked up to Dog to check him quickly.

"How are you feeling Dog?"

The angry man snapped "Him, I have been waiting forever for my insurance claim paperwork that none of these idiots can find and now you worry about some clumsy guy"

Tara cut him off "Sir I am sorry no one was able to help you why don't you come in the office and we fix that problem"

He immediately shut up as she turned around and started checking her out. Chibbs must have noticed too because he started walking towards the guy but stopped when Tara shook her head, she knew this would be helpful when dealing with this guy. If he liked her he would be less combative and more cooperative. Finally after 20 min she was done helping the guy and walking him out of the office when he turned to her

"So how about we go get a bite to eat at the"

Before the guy could finish or Tara could say anything Opie was in the guy's face.

"Listen here asshole; she is my brother's old lady so I suggest you don't even finish your thought"

Tara left to patch up Dog so she could go home. She was just cleaning up when the club received a devastating call; Otto Delany had been killed in a fight in prison. The remaining member's looked devastated, Piney who usually handled the funeral plans for SAMCRO said he was sick of this and was going to the cabin. Tara knew she had just been nominated for another job, planning a funeral.

Three days later Tara was riding in a limo with Lyla and some of the other old ladies to the cemetery. Chibbs helped Tara from the car and walked her to the chairs. Tara felt the eyes of everyone on her; and since she had finally started to noticeably show she had to try twice as hard to be confident. When the service was done everyone went to the clubhouse. Tara had already made sure there would be food and alcohol for everyone and once she saw everyone was taken care of she found Opie and Lyla.

"Hey guys, I am beat I am going to go lay down in the apartment for a little bit. You can come get me if anyone needs anything or when you are ready to leave Lyla."

Opie hugged her "Thanks for taking care of all this. Go rest we will make sure everything is taken care of"

Jax was waiting on their weekly meeting to be done so he could visit with Tara when something Chibbs said caught his attention

"Tara has stepped up we don't know what we would do without her. She has taken care of the shop and she took care of Otto's funeral. She has been amazing Jackie boy"

Jax nodded "Thank you guys I am glad she is stepping up and thanks for looking out for her."

About that time Tara walked in wearing a sundress that showed off her expanding belly. She came over to him with a very excited smile.

"Hey baby you'll never guess what happened on the way here. I felt the baby move it was amazing! I wish you could feel it I hate that you are missing all of this."

"Yeah I hate it too, but hey I am sure we will have another one and I promise I will be there for every step no matter how small. I am glad you are staying excited. How's everything going? How's Abel?"

She gave him another smile "Growing like a weed. He is talking more and taking more steps on his own.  
She laughed "He will take a few steps and fall on his butt and laugh; it's very cute. I am videotaping everything so you will have a lot to watch when you come back to us"

That's his girl always thinking ahead. He knew jail time could break a lot of old ladies and with her reservations about the club anyway he had been very afraid Tara would be one of them. He was relieved that she was stepping up and thriving around the club. He thought back to when Abel had first been taken and he had tried to break it off to spare her, she had told him that she was always meant to be with him, that she shouldn't have left and that he made her a better person. He still wasn't sure he made her better but he knew she made him better and made him want to be something great for her and the kids.

Tara had been too busy to make it to the jail during visiting times, between work, planning Abel's 1st birthday party and planning Gemma's "Taste of Charming" fundraiser with her she just couldn't get away. She had hated missing those 2 weeks but later Opie said it had been just as well because they had been having lengthy meetings. Finally she was on her way to see Jax again and couldn't wait to see what he said now that she was showing a lot more.

Jax had asked to sit out of this meeting since most of their business had been taken care of the past couple weeks and they had the Irish stuff taken care of; they had even managed to get Tig to let Kozik transfer to SAMCRO. All he wanted was to talk with Tara and get an update on his family. He saw Opie and the rest of the group come in but no Tara.

"Opie where is Tara?" He hoped he didn't sound desperate but it was always a fear that she would decide she didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"A guard downstairs quit breathing, she is taking care of him until the EMT's get here" Opie knew what he had been thinking because it wasn't that long ago he was in the same spot "Relax she's not going anywhere brother"

After about 15minutes the guard had let Tara in the room shaking her hand. She smiled at him and turned to go in the room. He had to laugh, she was dressed in shorts and a tank top but what had him laughing was what the top said _Next generation SAMCRO_ and it had a reaper on it. She saw him looking at her shirt and laughing; she had worn it for that reason, she had missed his laugh. She had just sat down when the guards came in to take the guys back to their cells. She couldn't believe she had missed her chance to visit with Jax. Just then a guard came up to them

"Dr. Knowles I want to thank you for helping out back there. The EMT's are saying you probably saved his life. Since you missed your visit helping I am going to let you stay and have a quick visit. All the other guys will be gone so I will be the only guard; but don't do anything crazy got me? Oh and you only have 10 minutes alone before the next group will be in."

They both shook their heads and smiled. Jax walked over to the side of the table where Tara sat and put his hand on her belly. They sat there in silence for a few minutes then began their visit.

"How are things Tara? You look amazing but a little tired."

"Wow thanks Jax that was almost a complement. Things are ok, I am tired a lot is happening and until your mom is off house arrest I am doing most of it alone." He gave her a puzzled look so she continued "Well I had to plan Otto's funeral since Piney lost it. I am trying to get this "Taste of Charming" fundraiser organized and Abel's 1st birthday party is in a few weeks. Let's not forget I am a full time Doctor too."

"Babe I didn't mean to make you mad I was just trying to make sure you were ok but it sounds like you need help. You should ask Lyla for help."

"She is helping…she took over running Teller-Morrow so I could drop that from my list. Listen I am fine and it's only for a few more months' right then Gemma will be back to her queen status."

He was going to continue but at that moment he felt the baby kick his hand. He looked at Tara with a shocked expression. With not being around for Wendy's pregnancy and locked up he never expected to have the chance to feel that. He just sat there as their baby began kicking again. Their magical moment was interrupted by the guard, Jake.

"Guys I am sorry but the next group is coming you will have to get back to opposite sides now"

Jax nodded, he wasn't happy but no need to piss off the one guy who had given him the chance to feel his child kick. As he got up he gave Tara a quick kiss. They finished their visit like they normally do talking about Abel.

It was two weeks later before Tara was able to come back to visit and she knew with Abel's party this weekend Jax would want to hear what she had planned for it. She went in to the room laughing at Chibbs and Opie fighting over some stupid car problem at the shop. She had just sat down when Jake came up to her

"Excuse me Dr. Knowles but you have a call. They are from a Saint Paul's nursing home and they said it was an emergency. You can take it on the phone by the door"

Tara stood up quickly knowing it was about Gemma's dad. She hung up the phone not sure what to think. She went back to Jax.

"I have to go, that was your granddad's doctor, and they think he had a stroke."

Jax didn't know what to say, he didn't know his grandpa well but he also didn't want to see him die or suffer.

"Wait why did they call you not ma?"

"Because your mom made me the power of attorney over him when we checked him in. I have to go check on him. I will let you know what going on as soon as I can. I am sorry we can't visit, but I will bring pictures from Abel's party next week. I love you Jax"

"I love you too and Thanks for taking care of everything. You are an amazing woman."

When Tara walked left in a hurry the guys all looked at him expecting an explanation.

"She has to go check on Nate; they think he had a stroke." Jax met Clay's eyes

"Shit, your mom is going to be pissed she can't be there."

Jax shook his head; he hated being stuck in here and Tara being responsible for everyone. He had known he had to change the club and take it in a more peaceful/legal direction but this stint behind bars has confirmed all of his thoughts. They were making good money right now from the deal with the Irish but the deeper they get with them the more likely it was they would end up back in prison. Jax didn't have a lot to do, being locked up, except think and the more he thought the more plans he made. All he had to do was figure out how to put them in place so he never had to be separated from his family again.

Tara had just finished talking with the doctors about Nate and was heading home when she got the call from St. Thomas.

"Tara its Margret. We had a preemie just born and I need you to come and fix his heart."

"Margret I am about a half hour from Charming, I can't do it."

"Tara just come, we are still getting consent and we can get Dr. Moore to start prepping the baby and you can start as soon as you get here. Dr. Named is out of town and you're the only other surgeon qualified, get in here"

With that she hung up on Tara. So Tara called Gemma to fill her in on Nate and get her to watch Abel until she got back. After the surgery Tara went to the coffee shop just down the street before going home and that's when she ran into Wendy. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes before either of them approached the other, it was Tara who spoke first.

"Wendy Hi, uh I didn't know you were out of your sober living house."

"Yeah, just got out and moved into my new apartment a few blocks from here. How's Abel?

"Good, growing like a weed" Wendy must have finally noticed her belly

"So I see your continuing the Teller family" Tara didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet. "Listen I know that's not any of my business but I was hoping you guys would let me see Abel."

There was a huge part of Tara that wanted to yell at her to stay away from her son but knew that wasn't fair to Abel as long as Wendy was sober which she looked to be. So she took Wendy back to the house to let her spend time with Abel. Before Wendy left Tara handed her an invitation to his party.

"You are his birth mother you should be there to celebrate his birthday"

Tara wasn't sure what Gemma would say but she knew better than most that people could change if they wanted too.

It was a few days later and Tara was setting up the last of the decorations with Gemma when Wendy showed up offering to help. They all finished decorating operating on a weird unspoken truce that nobody would say or do anything to ruin the party. The SOA presence was incredible, since Jax and the others were locked up the other Charters had sent as many guys as they could to try and show their support of the mother charter. After an exhausting few hours the party was done and Tara was heading home with Abel; where Lyla and Opie helped Tara get everything in the house.

Two days later Tara woke to a knock on the door. When she answered she was surprised to see a man she had never met standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Tara Knowles?" She didn't like how this was sounding

"Yes"

He handed her a set of papers "You have just been served"

Tara quickly started to read the papers.

_**Motion for Custody**_

_**Wendy Teller**_

_**Vs.**_

_**Tara Knowles**_

"Oh my god No!" Tara couldn't believe it Wendy was going after sole custody of Abel. She sank to the ground tears streaming down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

**Chapter 8**

After about a half hour of crying Tara jumped in the Cutlass and drove to Gemma's house. She ran in without knocking

"Gemma we have a problem"

"Tara hey sweetheart everything ok with the baby?"

"Yeah the problem is with Abel."

"Tara he is right in the living room and he is fine."

"No that bitch Wendy is filing for custody of Abel"

She thrust the papers at Gemma; who began reading them.

"That stupid junkie bitch, she actually thinks Jax or I would let this happen."

"Gemma, Jax gave me legal guardianship which means custody until he gets back; Jax has no ground to stand on until he gets out. You can't do anything on house arrest; you won't even be able to go to the courthouse. I am on my own with this and I don't know what to do."

She had tears rolling down her face when Gemma wrapped her in a hug. Gemma was still comforting her when Tara felt a pull on her pants; she looked down to see Abel pulling on her. She bent down and picked him up wrapping him in a hug. She knew she had to do whatever she could to keep Abel with her.

The next day was visiting day with Jax, but her first stop of the day was to the club's Attorney, Rosen. When she left the office she felt worse than when she went in. She walked into the prison in front of Chibbs and Opie. They hadn't said a word to her realizing something was going on and letting her think it thru.

As soon as Tara walked in he knew something was wrong, but she smiled at him and pulled out a packet of pictures and put them on the table in front of the guys to let everyone see.

"These are from Abel's party, we had a great SOA turnout you guys should be proud."

No one but Jax could tell she was hiding something. He flipped through the pictures looking at everyone enjoying the party and smiled at one of Tara sitting on the couch with Abel's head on Tara's belly, he pulled it out to keep by him. The next picture stopped him in his tracks Wendy was sitting on the other side of Abel while Tara helped him open gifts, which must be what has her acting funny.

"Tara you ok?" When Tara looked Jax in the eye she couldn't help as a tear slid down her cheek. "Baby what is the matter?"

Tara took a deep breath before she began "Wendy has filed a Motion for Custody against me"

"You can't be fucking serious, why would she do that?"

"I don't know; I mean I invited her to his party told her she had a right to be there, told her she could come visit. I am an idiot; I can't believe I let her back in maybe if I hadn't"

She stopped; she didn't know how to explain her feelings to Jax.

"Babe you have to start from the beginning, I don't know what has happened you have to talk to me"

"I ran into Wendy the day I went to check on Nate. She has been sober for over 6 months and got out of the sober living house, she has a job and her own place now. She asked to see Abel so I let her come visit him and invited her to the party. I figured Abel had a right to know his birth mom as long as she was sober. Everything went fine at the party and I even told she was welcome to come by anytime. I don't know why she is doing this."

Jax hated to see her so upset and not being able to help her once again.

"Baby look at me, it's not your fault you were just trying to do the best thing for Abel and I love you for it. You need to go to Rosen and find out what to do next." The look on her face told him she already had "What did he say?"

"He said that Wendy has a 95% shot to get him back as long as she can pass drug tests. The courts tend to side with the birth mother who has tried to turn her life around over a legal guardian. With you in jail and Gemma on house arrest neither of you can be of help so we are in for a battle."

Clay spoke up "Tara you have the backing of SAMCRO on this if you need anything or any money let the guys know and it will be taken care of"

"Thanks Clay but I shouldn't need that. I put my dad's place up for sale and already have a few inquiries so I think I will be ok."

"Tara no you didn't want to sell your dads place before you shouldn't have to now, take the money from my account."

"Jax I don't care about my dad's house, my home is with my family and my family is at your house. I will do whatever I have to in order to keep my family whole."

Tara hadn't been able to see Jax for almost a month and had a lot to tell him. She was now 7 ½ months pregnant and had a court date in a week to try and keep Abel. She had closed on her dad's house at the beginning of the week and Gemma would be off house arrest in 2 weeks. She had just finished filling Jax in when a fight broke out between 2 other inmates on the other side of the room; Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her back away from the fight. He was glad he had finally been able to protect her a little anyway.

"Jax the hearing is first thing in the morning next week so I will be able to tell you how everything went next week. But I might be a little late depending on how late it goes."

"No problem babe. Listen try not to stress too much, I can't imagine anyone choosing Wendy over you!"

"But what if they do Jax, I can't lose him again" He took her hand very thankful Jake was on duty again today so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Then we will deal with it then, I promise Wendy will not be the one raising Abel. You and I are his parents and will be no matter what"

She had to except that or she would never make it thru the next week. She had taken the week off to spend as much time with Abel as possible, just in case, and because the fundraiser was tomorrow. She was playing in the living room with Abel when Lyla came by.

"Hey Tara how are you doing?"

"Hi Lyla. I am ok stressed but ok. How are you?"

"Oh I am ok, busy but ok"

They chatted for a while before Lyla came out with the real reason she had stopped.

"Listen Tara I had a reason for stopping by…I don't have a lot of good friends and I have none that know the M.C. life. So I was hoping that you would be my Maid of honor."

Tara was shocked she definitely hadn't been expecting that. They had been getting closer and closer but she didn't expect that.

Lyla continued on quickly "look you don't have to answer right away; I mean we won't be getting married until the guys get out and stuff so no rush"

"No Lyla you just surprised me, I would be honored to be a part of you and Opie's wedding. Thank You! You have been a great friend to me even though I was a bitch to you."

"Hey, I can't say I completely blame you and you were only bitchy for the first few times then you eased up and you have been a great friend to me also." Lyla smiled "Besides Jax will be Opie's best man so having you two together will be great for pictures."

They both laughed at that and continued laughing as they joked about funny pairings for pictures. They spent most of the afternoon laughing together and discussing wedding plans. Tara felt happy for the first time since Jax went inside. After Lyla left Tara loaded Abel up and went to Gemma's to visit.

"Gemma you must be thrilled to only have another week of house arrest, I know how stir crazy you have become."

"Sweetheart you have no idea! I just wish this custody thing was after I get out. I hate that you have so much on your plate without much help. I am proud of you baby and grateful for all your help these past 6 months." Gemmas rubbed her belly "And thank you for taking such good care of my new grandson"

Tara laughed "You and Jax kill me, what will you guys do when this baby comes out a girl?"

"The same thing we do with Abel love her with everything we have. Although I feel bad for any girl born into this club but if you two have a girl the poor thing will be twice as protected as most."

The next day Tara was at the park setting up everything for the fundraiser. She had Abel in a pack'n play under the SOA tent and was watching as Opie set up the fireworks and the other tents were being set up. Once everything was set Tara relaxed and decided to take Abel to the petting zoo. She was still there when everyone began showing up. Abel had just petted a calf when Tara heard her voice. She turned to see Wendy walking past with some guy she had never seen before, but she had seen those same tattoos he was a NORDS member. Tara went back to the SOA tent to help Lyla and was enjoying watching everyone have a good time when Wendy came over.

"Hi Tara how's your last few days with my son been going?"

When Tara didn't answer Wendy continued on "You know I don't know why you are even fighting this, we both know I will win and then when Jax gets out he will come back to me so he can be with his son"

"Really Wendy are you high again or what because Jax is never going to go back with you. He hates you for doing this and even if you win tomorrow, it will be short lived because Jax and I will come at you full force to get our son away from some addict."

"You stupid bitch" Wendy made a step toward Tara but Chibbs and Opie stepped in her way

"I think you should be leaving Wendy" Opie said

"Opie, Chibbs how can you be kicking me out. I mean I thought we were friends" Wendy seemed genuinely shocked

"Wendy we put up with you for Jax but he divorced you. He and Tara are together and that isn't going to change. On a personal note even if Jax and Tara were not together I would always protect her from you."

Wendy stormed away and Tara had to sit down.

"Thanks guys and thanks Opie that was really sweet."

"Anytime and I meant everything I said"

"Well I may not have been able to tell her; but we love you doc with or without Jackie boy" Chibbs told her as he walked back to the booth he was helping run.

The next day Tara got Abel and herself ready for the custody hearing. She and Neeta walked into the courthouse to try and get everything settled once and for all. It had been a long day and during the recess Tara had walked out to see the remaining members of SAMCRO and Lyla standing outside the courtroom. When they went back in to get the verdict Tara took comfort in the fact that the members were there showing support.

"I have come to a decision in the matter of custody of the minor child Abel Teller I would like to say a few things before I give my ruling. Mrs. Teller I commend the fact you have straightened your life out for your son. I also appreciate the fact you waited until you had put in over 6 months of sobriety before trying to get your son back. Dr. Knowles I want to commend you on stepping in to care for a son who is not yours by birth. You are a very capable guardian and Mr. Teller did well in choosing you to take care of his son. As anyone who has seen Abel can tell you have done a wonderful job taking care of him, he is thriving under your care."

Jax was sitting outside smoking waiting for visitation to begin; he knew Tara would be in the courthouse right now fighting to keep custody of his son. The other guys were around but keeping their distance they knew he wasn't in the mood to talk. His life seemed to be spiraling out of control, he thought everything would be taken care of but instead everything was falling apart. He only had 8 months to go before he got out but if Tara doesn't keep custody today it will be a long 8 months of worrying if Abel would be taken care of. He knew once he got out he was going to propose to Tara and he was going to have both his kids living with them. Just then he was called to a visit, but only him. He looked at Clay wondering why no one else was getting a visit. He walked in and sat down waiting for Tara; when the door opened he was shocked to see the clubs attorney, Rosen, walk in. Rosen looked like he would rather jump off a cliff then be there talking to Jax, so Jax knew the news coming was going to be bad.

"Rosen where is Tara?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

**Chapter 9**

"Where's Tara?"

"She is in the hospital Jax"

"What? What happened? Is she ok?"

"Well after the judge gave his ruling, she started to have contractions so the guys rushed her to St. Thomas. I am waiting on an update and I will let you know as soon as I do."

"Rosen...What was the ruling?"

"I'm sorry Jax it wasn't good. The judge ruled in favor of Wendy."

"Are you fucking kidding me, he gave Abel to Wendy. Even after she couldn't say clean for her pregnancy?"

"Well he said that Wendy is his birth mother and she has turned her life around. Once you get out there will be a new hearing and I am sure you two will regain custody. I'm sorry but Tara legal guardian status just wasn't enough ground to stand on without you in the picture."

Jax couldn't believe what he was hearing; some idiot judge would be paying for this later. Now once again Tara and his children's lives were in jeopardy and he was powerless to stop it until he got out in 8 months. He went back to the yard wondering what was going on with his family; he was so lost in thought that he missed the guys coming over to him.

"What's going on son?" Clay's voice snapped him back into the yard.

"None of us will be getting visits today boys. They took Tara to the hospital and are waiting on news."

"Jeez what happened man?" Juice spoke up

"Well when the judge's ruling came in; it put Tara in labor" Jax paused before yelling "What kind of fucking idiot would give Abel to Wendy over Tara!"

"Shit son I'm sorry. Listen your mom will be off house arrest in a week maybe she will be able to help. You know she won't let Wendy keep Abel."

"Yeah well what if Tara delivers today huh? They will both be busy trying to fight to keep this baby alive. Shit it's just like Abel except I won't be there to do anything to protect any of my family." With that he walked away.

Tara was sitting in the hospital room hooked up to all kinds of monitors and was just numb. The contractions had finally quit after the last round of drugs; so now that her unborn child was safe she was free to worry about Abel. How could the judge rule like that, visitations maybe but full custody until Jax gets out that was crazy. Tara was crying when Lyla and Opie walked in.

"Tara are you in pain do you need me to get the doctor?" Lyla anxiously asked as she came to Tara's side.

"No, the contractions have stopped I think I am out of the woods. Thanks for everything you two did for me"

Tara's thoughts drifted back to the courthouse from earlier that day… The judge had just given his ruling and Tara was thankful that she was sitting. She couldn't believe the judge had just taken Abel from her to give to a recovering addict. It had taken less than 5 minutes for the final straw to break her. She had been coping with all the stress well; until the judge took her son from her, her first contraction hit hard and she screamed in pain. The guys and Lyla were by her side almost instantly and Lyla rushed her to St. Thomas as fast as she could.

Her contractions had been coming 5 minutes apart which had the doctor in her panicked. She knew what the odds were if her baby was born now and she was scared. That fear was the only thing that kept her from completely falling apart before now.

Lyla put her arm around Tara and let her cry. Tara cried for a long time; she cried for losing Abel, for Jax being gone, the stress of being the head old lady without support and for her unborn child not being able to have Jax or Abel in its life in the near future. Finally she cried herself to sleep and she dreamed about Jax.

_Jax just got back from his blood drive run and had surprised Tara while she was doing laundry. She was in the process of switching loads when he put his arms around her waist and she started hitting at him._

"_Tara baby it's me relax" _

_He loosened his hold and she spun around and hit him in the arm._

"_Jax you asshole you scared me, don't do that." _

_He was laughing "I'm sorry babe. I was just trying to surprise you but this isn't exactly the home coming I was hoping for."_

"_Well this is what you get when you scare me to death. I am thrilled to see you though, how was the run?"_

_He put his arms around her again "Fine; but I don't want to talk about it now. Where is Abel?"_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck "With Neeta and Opie's kids at the park, I wasn't expecting you until later or I wouldn't have let her take him. They just left about ½ hr. ago, so they will be gone for a while longer"_

_He shook his head "No problem I can think of a few things to do to pass the time"_

_She smirked "Oh really, so you must be wanting to help clean the house and do laundry then" _

_He shook his head and started kissing her, then without warning he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Before she knew it he had taken her shirt off and was kissing down her body. He was always very tender and loving but there was something extra special to this lovemaking. When they were done he wrapped his arms around her._

"_I love you Tara"_

"_I love you too Jax"_

Jax was surprised to have the club called to the visiting room. When Opie walked to him he knew he had news.

"What's going on Opie?"

"Well they were able to stop the contractions and if they stay stopped she will be released tomorrow, but be on bed rest for a while."

"What is she going to do then? She going to Ma's?"

Opie nodded "Lyla and I offered but she said no, that we had enough on our plates. You know Tara never wanting to be a problem, not that she is but..."

Jax nodded "Yeah I am actually glad I am in here for this. Ma and Tara cooped up together, they are going to kill someone" he chuckled then got serious again "This custody thing needs fixed, who was the judge?"

Chibbs spoke up to the group "that's the problem; he is new and was brought in by the Sheriffs. We don't know anything about him. Tara asked me to talk to Juice ask for any advice on how to get info we may need to reverse this."

Jax let the guys talk there was nothing he could help them with. He was thinking about Tara and how much she had been through since she got back together with him. He remembered he speech she gave him before half-sack's wake. She told him she was stronger with him but he didn't think she realized how much he depended on her. Her strength was what kept him going in his goals to change the club. He would make this club a better place, he had to; he couldn't risk losing Tara or his kids.

It had been a long 6 weeks of bed rest and Tara was thrilled to finally be off it. She still wasn't allowed back to work but at least she could go see Jax. She arrived with Gemma, who still wasn't allowing Tara out of her sight, and stopped to say hi to Jake before walking into the visiting room.

Jax saw his mom walk in with a huge smile on her face, hopefully that meant Tara had a good doctor visit yesterday.

"Well ma what did the doctor say?"

"Jax how about you let me visit with my old man and you talk to the next person thru the door" she laughed at his confused expression

The door opened and Jax looked up to see Tara! He broke into a smile and started laughing

"Ok mom you visit with Clay I'll talk to the cute pregnant girl"

"Aw Jax you always take the good ones" Tig said laughing "It's great to see ya Doc"

She walked to Jax, she had gotten a lot bigger since the last time he saw her. He loved seeing her pregnant with his baby, it gave him this old fashioned feeling of claiming what was his. As she got closer he saw the dark circles under her eyes and the heartbreak in them.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?"

Tara gave him a smile "Wow, that's all I get, not exactly the reaction I was going for"

His smile told her he knew what she was calling him back to "Well I am thinking the guards might not let the reaction you want go down." He paused "How are you babe?"

She put down her ultrasound picture from the day before as she sat down. "We are ok, the baby is great my OB says I could deliver tomorrow and should be 100% fine."

Jax studied the ultrasound, it was one of the 3D ones and it amazed him to think that in just a few weeks it would be here. "Do we know what it is yet?"

She smirked "No; he or she will not allow us to find out. So I have packed one girl and one boy outfit to take with me. I guess it is definitely a Teller; stubborn to last minute."

She looked down and whispered "I'm sorry Jax."

He sat the picture down and put his fingers under her chin making her look at him

"What are you sorry for?"

She paused as a tear rolled down her cheek "I let you and Abel down again"

"This was not your fault; some idiot judge did this not you."

She wiped her face and got a look of hope in her eyes "Actually I figured out what happened" she paused and motioned for Clay to listen "At the taste of Charming fundraiser I saw Wendy walk by with a guy; he had some Nord's tattoos."

Jax started swearing "stupid bitch what is she thinking?"

Tara continued on "Well since I have had nothing but time this past month I used Juice's tips and did some investigating. This Judge used to be a criminal Judge and his record of letting white power get off is crazy. I think that is why she got custody not because she turned her life around."

Jax looked around they all had the same look of disbelief.

"Are you sure Tara, because if that is what's going on we all could be in trouble. If Nord's get free reign we all are in for a fight when we get out." Clay asked

"Yeah I'm sure."

Opie spoke up "So what are we allowed to do about this?"

Jax held Tara's hand while they made a plan to get Abel back with Tara. They had just finished when Tara got an emergency call from St. Thomas.

"Gemma we have to go now" When she paused Tara yelled "Gemma Now!"

Tara filled her in on the way there.

"That was Margret; the EMT's just brought in Abel and Wendy. They were in a car accident, Abel is fine but she knew I would want to check him myself and I have to get there before they leave"

They made it there in record time and Margret met them at the doors.

"He is in room 5. Jenna is with him, she knows to let you see him."

"Thank you"

Tara walked in and started crying. He didn't even have a scratch but it reminded her how much she had lost. She examined him and finally felt comfortable with putting him down. Just then Wendy came in

"Get away from my son"

"Wendy I was just examining him"

"You lost custody and you're not allowed to have him. I am leaving get out of my way"

Tara noticed she was talking and acting odd so she followed them to the nurse's station. When they got there Wendy had to sign some forms and that's when she saw them…Tracks.

"You stupid junkie, you have been using I can see the tracks." Tara turned to Jenna "Look at her chart did she have a drug test"

"You arrogant bitch you can't talk to me like that, I'm out of here"

Tara grabbed her arm "I don't think so, not until you take a drug test"

Wendy pulled away from her and went to run past her but Gemma stepped in her path

"I don't think so Wendy, You aren't leaving with my grandson right now."

Tara looked at Jenna

"No Dr. Knowles there was no Drug test"

"Call security and get someone to draw blood on her. We need the results rushed"

It was less than an hour later and they got the results they were waiting on.

"Dr. Knowles, the results are positive for crank"

"Thanks Jenna, go ahead and call social services" with a nod Jenna left.

Tara had already started dialing Rosen's number. She explained the situation and got him to file an emergency motion for custody. A few hours later Gemma and Tara walked out of the hospital with Abel safely in Tara's arms.

The next week Tara was first in the visiting room hardly able to contain her excitement. Jax could tell something had Tara excited and was glad. She looked amazing, she was well rested and happy which was a great switch.

Jax smiled as she sat down "Hey baby, you look happy what's going on?"

She smiled "We got Abel back!"

"What? That is amazing! I can't believe the plan already worked."

She lost a little bit of her smile "It didn't actually. The phone call I got last week was letting me know that Wendy and Abel had been in a car accident. He is perfectly fine not even a scratch, before you ask. But when she went to leave I saw tracks on her hands, so I ordered a drug test and it came back positive. I got Rosen to file the paperwork and we have had him since then. I hate the circumstances but love the outcome."

Jax took her hand "As long as he wasn't hurt. I am thrilled that he is back home and I promise when I get out we will make sure she is never a problem again"

He felt her squeeze his hand tightly and loose the smile.

"Baby relax I am sorry if I worried you I just meant we would make sure"

She cut him off "I know what you meant, relax. You can't scare me off Jax"

They talked for a while longer but she seemed distracted.

"Babe what's the matter?"

She smiled "I have to go Jax"

"What? No way not until you tell me what has you so distracted"

"Gemma we have to go" she looked back at Jax "I am fine and I love you but I am in labor so I have to go"

Authors note- I could use some help with a name for the baby. I have a few ideas but any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I also want to thank you all for your great reviews; you guys make my day and keep me wanting to stay current with this story. I hope you continue to leave your comments and critiques.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

Authors note- Thanks for all the name ideas and great reviews, I appreciate them all! This is mostly a filler chapter which is kind of why it took so long to get out. I hope you like it anyway; I will try and get the next chapter out quicker.

**Chapter 10**

All the boys were laughing with Jax. He was a very happy guy (well happy as a guy stuck in prison for another 6months could be); he knew within a day he would have another kid. The guys were all joking with him. It still amazed him at the way everyone had embraced her and started to love Tara. Hell most of them had been patched up by her within the past year so he guessed it made sense for them to care. Tig was the one that surprised him the most; after he got back from Belfast he had seen the change. Tig seemed to really care for her, it made him a little nervous sometimes but he knew he never had to worry about Tara so he let it go; it couldn't hurt to have someone else care enough to want to protect her.

Gemma was videotaping Tara's labor for Jax to watch later and Lyla was by her side feeding her ice chips. It had already been 5 hours and Tara was getting tired, she had seemingly stalled in her labor at 5cm. Gemma put down the camera and went to update the guys and Neeta.

"Lyla I just want to thank you for being here, it means a lot to me"

"No problem, I am honored you want me here"

Before they could say anything else she was hit with another contraction. Tara wished Jax were here, so she could kill him.

"I hate Jax!"

Gemma picked that moment to walk in

"Hey can you repeat that for the camera?" She was laughing

"I hate you Jax. You did this you" another contraction hit

"You're doing great Tara, just breathe!" Lyla felt horrible to see Tara in so much pain.

"I want Jax!" Lyla and Gemma looked at each other and smiled

"What are you two smiling at?" Tara looked pissed

Gemma answered quickly "nothing sweetheart we just we remembering the same thoughts when we had our kids. You have done great; I would have already taken the epidural a long time ago."

"Me too Tara, I took the epidural as soon as I was aloud." Lyla spoke up

Tara went back to silently dealing with the pain although Gemma hadn't realized it; she just gave Tara the strength to go awhile longer without drugs. It couldn't hurt to have bragging rights over Gemma no matter what it was for right?

Finally after 35 hours of labor, with Gemma and Lyla holding her hands Tara delivered the newest addition to the family…Ryan Thomas Teller. At 8lbs 6oz. and 21 in long he was perfectly healthy. All three women were crying the second he made his appearance into the world. Lyla went to tell all the guys who had just gotten back to the hospital about an hour ago and to have them get word to Jax.

After a couple hours Tara was allowed visitors and all of a sudden her room became very packed. All the guys had brought flowers and Opie was carrying a big stuffed bear that made Tara laugh.

"Wow Opie I can't say I was expecting that"

He smiled "Sorry to disappoint you but it's not from me. Actually Jax asked me to pick it up and bring it in when you had the baby."

That brought tears to her eyes again "Thank you Opie."

Jax was starting to worry about Tara and the baby; after all they left for the hospital almost 2days ago, when he got a call from Rosen

"Hey Jax I wanted to let you know you have a new Son Congratulations!" He relayed everything important to him

"How's Tara no problems right?"

"Nope she is just fine"

Jax went to the guys to give them the good news

"It's a boy!" He got a lot of hugs and cheers

"Well what's the details man" Bobby surprised him by asking first.

"Well he is 8lbs 6 oz., 21in and his name is Ryan Thomas Teller"

Clay spoke up "How's Tara? I mean what was the hold up with the call?"

"She is fine and there wasn't a holdup she just had him about an hour ago. She was in labor for 35 hours."

"Damn I knew the Doc was tough but that's crazy" Juice said as he shook his head

"Yeah, she's definitely tough" a smiling Jax replied

A week later Jax sat in the visiting room waiting with the rest of the guys, he knew Tara wouldn't be there but was hoping someone had pictures of Ryan. Lyla surprised him by walking in carrying pictures.

"Sorry Jax but you have to settle for me, Tara just got to go home a few days ago so Gemma is staying with her and Abel. They sent me with pictures and in case you have any questions."

"Thanks Lyla. Were you at the hospital then?"

"Yeah I was actually in the delivery room, me and Gemma."

That surprised Jax he knew Tara and Lyla were getting closer but he didn't realize they had gotten so close.

"She did great Jax, she was exhausted but she made it thru all 35hrs without drugs. Truth be told I think when your mom told her she had taken the epidural it made Tara fight it all the more"

"Damn, I could see her doing that, but with 35hrs I figured she would have caved in."

"Well she didn't and she was amazing; but just remember this feeling when you watch the video."

He smiled "You guys filmed all of it? Why do I need to remember this feeling?"

"Well kindda…I mean Gemma got a lot of it but when it came delivery time it was put on a shelf by her head so you can't see anything. Tara would have had our heads if we filmed that but she may not have always had the nicest things to say about you either."

Jax laughed "Yeah I bet. Thanks for being there for her Lyla."

"Hey no problem I mean she is my maid of honor"

Jax smiled, he hadn't known that but it made him happy.

"Well I am sure you have had enough talking; you want to see the pictures?" She asked as she handed them to Jax.

Jax flipped through them and it brought tears to his eyes. His son was perfect! He started showing the guys; who were all were happy for him. The final picture stopped him in his tracks Tara was holding Abel in one arm and Ryan in the other with the biggest smile he had ever seen. His family looked so happy but it broke his heart to know that he wasn't with them.

"Hey Lyla I am gonna keep this one, let them know they will have to get another one printed"

Tara felt at peace on the drive to Stockton. Lyla had come with them to help with the kids. Rosen had gotten a special meeting set up to where only the SAMCRO guys would be in the room and they were allowed to take the kids with them. Jax and the guys had no idea and Tara was thrilled that she could show him their boys.

Jax was surprised that only a couple guards were in the room and no other prisoners were there but he didn't think on it too hard because he knew Tara would be there today. When she walked in she had a huge grin on her face like she knew something he didn't. When she turned back to the door he got really confused, why would she leave already? Just then she turned back around holding Abel's hand. They walked over to him and she looked at Jake who nodded so she walked all the way around to his side of the table and sat down. Jax picked up Abel and hugged Tara.

"Baby how did you get Abel in here?"

"Rosen got a special meeting set up, oh hold on Gemma needs me, you watch Abel I will be right back"

He started talking to Abel along with the other guys he couldn't believe this was his son. He was walking and jabbering so much, it hurt him to think about how much he was missing but just then Clay interrupted his thoughts…

"Wow I can't believe how big my grandson is"

"Yeah Clay we stay here much longer and he will be running SAMCRO without us."

They all laughed but just then the door opened and Tara came back in with Ryan. Jax could hardly breathe; he didn't think he was going to get the chance to see him until he got out. Just then he realized all the guys were clapping. Tara came and sat beside him again with that shit eating grin on her face.

"Wow Tara I can't believe you were able to do this."

"Well you know me I am full of surprises. So you want me to take Abel so you can meet your son."

At that moment it didn't matter where they were because they were a family. He met her eyes

"Thank you Tara!"

"You're welcome Jax! I love you and we can't wait until you are home with us again."

They continued talking about the labor, delivery and the boys. They seemed to be in their own world. None of the guys interrupted them and Jax held the boys for the whole visit. When it came time to part Tara began to tear up.

"Hey baby; don't do that ok? I will be out in 4 ½ months babe then everything will be back to normal. We made it this long these next few months will fly by. I love you."

"I'm sorry Jax but it's really hard. I love you too baby"

Tara was alone with the boys once they got back so she put them down for a nap and went to lie down. She just couldn't seem to settle down so she pulled out the letters Maureen sent back with Jax. She wished things would be back to normal once Jax got back but these letters changed everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

**CHAPTER 11**

Tara was cleaning the kitchen when Gemma came in.

"Hi sweetheart"

"HI Gemma. What are you doing today?"

"Oh I thought I would come see what you and the kids were doing."

"Nothing, we are enjoying the calm from the past few months. Ryan is asleep and Abel is running around the living room."

Just then Abel came in the kitchen and seeing Gemma he took off for her. Tara let them play for a few minutes. It had been a nice peaceful couple of months and now the countdown to Jax and the guys getting out was on.

"You know Gemma we probably should start planning the parties"

"What parties are you talking about sweetheart?"

"Well the welcome home parties and Abel's 2nd birthday. I am sure there will be a big drinking party at the club house when they get out right?"

"Yeah usually there is a big blowout."

"Ok well we will have to make sure that is set, then I was wanting to do a BBQ or dinner something for just the SAMCRO family and calmer setting with the kids; Or is that not a good idea? I guess I still don't know what the procedure is to a lot of things."

Gemma walked to her and gave her a hug.

"Tara you are quite the girl you know that. I think a BBQ would be a great idea. We can have it at my house since I am sure Abel's party will be here this year. So that way you only have to worry about one party here."

"Thank you Gemma that sounds great."

They began planning all the parties and figuring out everything they would need. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tara stood up and grabbed the gun from the cabinet on her way. She was surprised to see Unser and Elliot Oswald there.

"Hi guys come in. Can I get you anything?"

Elliott smiled at her "No thanks Tara we just saw Gemma's car and decided to stop and talk to you both at once. If this is a good time?"

I looked a Gemma who nodded

"Sure it is come in guys."

Before they could start talking Ryan began crying and Tara had to get him. When she walked back in she sat down next to Gemma who had Abel.

"Well those are a couple very cute boys you have there." Unser observed

"Thank you chief. So what can we do for you guys?" Tara answered

Elliott spoke up "Well it involves the election for Mayor and saving Charming P.D."

Tara and Gemma looked at each other, "What can we do to help" Gemma answered.

"Well we need your support in public and Tara, we need to know if Hale and Salazar said anything while you guys were kidnapped that could help connect them."

"No I don't think so; I mean I was a little preoccupied. I had just killed someone Elliott and I was afraid for mine and my baby's lives. I am sorry"

The Elliott nodded "Yeah we knew it was a long shot but we had hoped… Anyway I have a rally tomorrow and I think it would help a lot if you two would show up for support. Would you please come?"

"We will be there; anything to help you guys. I mean Elliott you got the guys out of jail before and chief you have helped more than your fair share." Tara answered for them both.

While Gemma walked them to the door while Tara sat with the boys, thinking about the day she was with Salazar and Hale. She had been there thinking for a minute when it hit her causing her to run to the door.

"Elliott, chief wait I just thought of something." As they came back in Tara filled them in "I forgot all about it because they said it right before the phone rang letting us know Jax was coming. Salazar said something about Hale not being innocent and paying him to take care of the Lumpy problem so his development plans could continue. Is that helpful at all?"

Elliott and Unser looked at each other before Unser spoke to her

"Tara I need you to remember exactly what was said and come to the station to file a report ok hunny?"

It had been a long couple hours but finally Tara was home and went inside to her boys. Tara was glad she could help but it made her nervous to have spoken up without the extra backup of SAMCRO. She just hoped Jacob wouldn't have the reach to get to her like he had Lumpy. Tara was watching the news that night when the announcement came across that Jacob had been arrested in connection with Lumpy's assault & had just been released on bail. Tara jumped up and checked the locks and closed the curtains then called Opie.

"Hey Tara what can I do for you?"

"Opie I am worried, I turned in Jacob and now he is out on bail. You don't think he would come after me do you?"

"Oh Tara I don't think he would be that stupid but just in case I am going to send over a prospect to keep an eye out just in case."

"Ok, no arguments. Thank you Opie."

"You're welcome, anything else you need Tara?"

"No Opie, I just wish Jax were here. Oh Ryan just woke up I got to go thanks again Opie"

It had been a silent few days and Tara had made the prospect stay at the house with Neeta and the boys while she went to work. After a very long day all she wanted was to go home and crash. She noticed headlights following her at every turn so she pulled out her cell and tried Opie but got no answer. She pulled up Teller-Morrow's number and waited for an answer. Finally she got ahold of Dog and he got Piney, Opie and Chibbs.

"Guys I have a tail I think. These headlights are following my every turn and its getting closer."

"Where is the prospect?" Opie wanted to know

"I made him stay with the boys Oh shit he just hit my back end"

"Tara where are you sweetheart?" Piney asked

"I am about 5 blocks from the clubhouse I am trying to get there"

Opie and Chibbs took off toward the road getting Kozik and a few other guys to come with them. All of a sudden they saw Tara's car come into view and took off running toward it. The other person must have seen them and took action. Tara felt the last hit and felt herself lose control of the car and saw the tree but couldn't do anything but hope she would see her boys again. She felt the car hit the big oak tree and felt glass hit her face; her head hit the windshield and her world went black.

Chibbs saw the car hit the tree and couldn't believe it. Not only could they not help her but she had hit the biggest old oak tree on the street. When the guys got to the car they saw her head in the windshield with blood running down her face.

"Shit"

The guys were waiting for news on Tara at St. Thomas when Gemma came in.

"What the hell happened?"

Opie filled her in and Gemma went to the nurses' station to try and get an update. Finally after a couple hours a doctor came out.

"Mrs. Morrow I am afraid the news is not good. She had a massive hematoma from hitting the windshield. She had blood around her brain and we had to go in and drain it. That should fix the problem but I am afraid she is in a coma. We are now in a waiting game, if she wakes up soon there will be a full recovery."

"Shit and what if she doesn't wake up soon?"

"Then she may never wake up. I am sorry the news isn't better, we will be keeping a close eye on her through the night."

They all stayed in the waiting room hoping to hear that she had woke up. The next morning was visiting day for the guys and they knew someone had to tell Jax. Lyla showed up to stay with Tara while Gemma, Opie and Chibbs all went to Stockton. It was a silent ride up and while they waited on the guys to be brought in Gemma spoke up

"I will tell Jax"

Just then the guys came in laughing. Clay saw Gemma and went to sit across from her but she shook her head.

"I need to talk with Jax"

"What's going on ma, everything ok?"

"No Jax actually it's not. It's Tara…she was in a car accident yesterday."

"What? Is she ok?" before she could continue he looked in her eyes "What about the boys?"

"The boys were at home they are perfectly safe. Tara isn't so good. She had some bleeding around the brain and they had to go in a drain it."

"Well so did Chibbs and he's ok now"

Gemma could see him fighting for control and let him have a minute before continuing

"Jax Chibbs was different; he never got bad enough that they had to cut him open. The doctors also said she is in a coma. If she can wake up soon there will be a full recovery."

"If… does that mean they don't expect her too?" He paused before continuing "What if she doesn't wake up soon?"

"The coma may become permanent. I am so sorry baby."

Jax dropped his head and ran his hands thru his hair "What happened?"

"Well she called the garage and said she had someone following her and they hit her causing her to hit the big oak tree that's by the shop. Her head hit the windshield hard."

Jax turned to Opie and Chibbs "Where in the hell were you guys?"

"We were running toward her; but we couldn't get there fast enough. I'm sorry brother but I had sent the prospect to follow her but she made him stay with the boys." Opie told him

"What the hell is going on out there? Why did she need someone following her?"

"Well she was nervous about speaking up against Hale."

Jax looked confused so Gemma spoke up

"Unser and Elliott came to ask Tara and me for public support and if she remembered anything from being with Salazar and Hale that would connect them. She didn't at first but then she remembered Salazar had basically confessed to Lumpy's attack. She filed a report and Jacob was arrested but released on bail."

"Jesus things are getting crazy out there, anything else no one has told me?"

"No Jax that's it. We thought we had everything under control, no of us saw anything out of the ordinary and we didn't think he would be so stupid." Opie said speaking up again

"Was it Hale that hit her?"

"We don't know the car was too far away for us to see it."

Just then Jake walked in

"Guys I am sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Morrow there was a call from Lyla telling you to get back to St. Thomas. I am afraid she said they had to take Tara back into surgery."

Jax went back to the yard worried. There were so many things out of his control and he hated it. He was down to the last month of lock up but he knew at this rate things may be too far gone to fix when he got out. He thought about Tara and what his life would be like without her. She had become an essential part of his life since she came back; she had saved Abel's life and his own. If she had not been around to take care of Abel he wasn't sure he would have handled prison very well. Now faced with the possibility of not having her around brought his son's to the front of his mind. What would they do without their mom? Tig surprised him by sitting beside him

"Tara will be fine. She is a tough girl; if anyone can fight this it would be her"

"I know she is tough but what if this is something she can't fight?"

"It won't be. Hell the girl survived a kidnapping and a shooting while pregnant. Have faith in her; she has a lot to live for."

They sat there for a little while before Jax spoke up again

"You like her don't you Tig?" Tig nodded "You know I won't let you touch her. I love her and she is too great of a woman for me to give up."

"Yes she is a great woman. I mean I didn't like her when she first came back, she had seemed to be too good for us all but the more she was around the more you met the real Tara. She was always there when we needed help and when you guys took off she came and bailed me out. Then she helped us run the shop. Her kidnapping made it all kind of click, I like Tara but I won't go after her or anything either. A real relationship is too much work anyway it's easier to just take a croweater to bed. I will say you and Clay are 2 lucky guys don't ever forget it."

It was a few hours later when Jax got a call from Rosen

"Jax, Gemma wanted to let you know Tara is stable again. They had to go back in and relieve some more pressure but it all went fine."

"Is she still in the coma?"

"Yes she is."

It had been two weeks and Gemma, Chibbs and Opie were back at Stockton visiting. Jax had hoped for good news but once again there was nothing to report. Jax sat there not talking or moving. He had spent the last 13 months waiting to get out and be a family with Tara and his boys; and now that he was about to get out he had to face the fact that Tara may not be there with him and that was not something he wanted to deal with.

Tara felt like she was weighted down. She looked around trying to figure out where she was and was coming up blank. Just then she saw Lyla asleep in the chair by the bed and realized she was in the hospital. She tried to talk and realized she had a tube in her throat. She was moving enough to make noise and it woke Lyla.

"Tara your awake. Let me get a doctor."

Tara recognized the doctor coming in but couldn't remember his name.

"Dr. Knowles I am Dr. Whitlock. I am very relieved to see you awake. I am sure you would like to talk so we are going to remove the tube as quick as possible."

"Tara I am going to call Gemma and let her know you are awake, I will be right back."

A half hour later Lyla was allowed back in the room and by then Gemma, Opie and Chibbs were with her.

"Hey sweetheart, you have no idea how glad we are to see your eyes."

"Thank you Gemma. Where is Jax?"

Gemma looked confused but answered anyway

"Tara he is still in prison."

"What, how long has he been there? What happened?"

Gemma looked at Lyla then the guys before sitting next to Tara

"He has been in there for 13 months, don't you remember?"

"No the last thing I remember is being on lockdown while the guys went after Zobel"

"Sweetheart that was over 15 months ago."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

**CHAPTER 12**

Jax was waiting to be called into the visiting room and hopefully hear some good news. The prison had been on lockdown since an escape plot had been discovered. No one was aloud calls or visitors; Jax hated that he hadn't been able to get an update but knew someone would be here today. After another half hour of waiting SAMCRO was finally called to the room. Jax stopped when he saw Tara sitting at one of the tables. He didn't care if he got yelled at he walked to her and gave her a hug. Luckily Jake was one of the guards and let it slide. She looked nervous and Jax got a bad feeling.

"Baby I can't believe you are here. I am so glad to see you. When did you get out of the hospital?"

She gave him a small smile "I just got out today actually; that's why we were late."

"What's the worry I am getting off you babe? You are going to be ok right?"

Tara looked a Gemma, who squeezed her hand, when she turned back to him she was crying.

"I'm sorry, I will be right back" She got up and walked out the door. Jax turned to Gemma hoping to get some answers

"Ma what's going on? She is awake and released why isn't she happy?"

"Well first off she woke up the day after our visit last week but I couldn't get word to you." Gemma paused "Jax she is ok physically but she has partial amnesia."

"Partial amnesia what's that? She seems to remember us I don't get it."

"She remembers everything up to the lockdown when you guys went after Zobel."

"So she doesn't remember Abel being kidnapped or us going in here…oh shit she doesn't remember Ryan does she?"

Gemma shook her head "No, we have told her some things we had to like about Ryan and you guys being in here but the doctors say she needs to remember on her own. They think watching half sack get killed and Abel being kidnapped is what's causing the block. Something about the trauma to the head causing her brain to try and protect itself from recent emotional and physical trauma; and that would be the next closest trauma on her brain."

"Ma will you go check on her; see if you can get her back in here"

After a few minutes Gemma and Tara walked back in. As soon as Tara sat down Jax grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry Jax for everything."

"Baby don't; you haven't done anything wrong. I know you are upset about forgetting Ryan but I am sure once you get back home and seeing him more you will remember him. You are an amazing mother Tara and this doesn't change that."

"What kind of mother can't remember her own children? I am a failure Jax." She had a tear rolling down her cheek; which Jax reached over and wiped away.

"You are not a failure, you are just human. One who has been through a lot lately; which I'm sorry for."

They finished the visit with him just talking to her about small stuff that he knew she would remember.

"Hey baby we get out in a week and a half and then I will be around to help you. You just got to hold on for a little longer. I love you!"

"I love you too Jax."

When they got back to the house Tara was very nervous since she couldn't remember her own son. Finally with Gemma practically pushing her thru the door Tara entered the house. As she walked into the living room she saw Lyla sitting on the floor surrounded by her and Opie's kids and Abel was in her lap watching a cartoon. Tara began to cry at how much was missing from her memory. Just then Abel looked up and saw her

"Ma Ma" and he went running toward her but fell. Tara ran to him and picked him up. She sat there with Abel enjoying the feel of holding him but was sad at the same time. She had secretly hoped that seeing the house and Abel again would jog her memory. After a little while she heard a baby begin to cry; she knew the time to meet her son was here. She sat Abel down and went to the nursery. She went to the crib and looked at her son. She was amazed at how much he looked like Jax. She picked him up and sat in the rocking chair, which is where Abel found them. She sat there with both boys wishing she could remember the past 15 months.

Jax hated to get Tara to help him out when she was struggling but the guys were on a run for the Irish and he needed someone there when the inspector took a look at the new Cara Cara building. He was just glad Rosen had called to let them know about the parole hearing next week, so he could ask him to get in touch with Tara to help.

Tara was standing outside the newly rebuilt Cara Cara building with Ryan and Abel waiting on the inspector when it hit her. She was thankful the boys were in their stroller because she may have dropped them from shock. She remembered everything! She couldn't believe that nothing had caused it, even being a doctor and knowing that it can happen for no reason she still found it crazy.

She was driving to the police station when she remembered the final debate would be tonight for mayor. She had overheard Gemma talking with Unser about how without her able to back up her statement the charges were dropped against Jacob; she knew what she had to do. So instead of the station she went home and dropped the boys off with Neeta and picked up Lyla. She filled her in on her regaining her memory and her plan for the night. They sat in the back of the room silent until they saw Opie, Chibbs and the other guys walk in; then Tara stood up

"I have a question for Mr. Hale. I would like to know if you get elected mayor how many people of Charming are you going to be willing to sacrifice to line your own pockets?"

Jacob glared at her for a moment before the years of experience with fooling people kicked back in and he smiled.

"Well Dr. Knowles I wouldn't do any such thing. I love this town and wouldn't do anything to hurt it. While I am glad you are out of your coma; I have heard about you amnesia so if you would please stop making crazy allegations you don't have any memory of making I would be grateful."

"Well thank you for the concern Jacob but I am afraid you are mistaken because I remember everything. I remember being taken hostage with you. I also remember the exact conversations that were spoken during that time. You had Salazar attack Lumpy so your development deal could go through. You got Lumpy killed."

"I did no such thing you must have hit your head, oh wait you did. I am afraid you are mistaken Ms. Knowles."

"It's Dr. Knowles remember… I know what I heard and I will not let you get away with what you did to Lumpy and I won't let you take advantage of the people of Charming."

They guys were all impressed to see Tara going toe to toe with Hale. Opie had to smile, he knew Tara had this in her and knew she would be amazing next to Jax when he took over the club.

Before Jacob could say anything else Unser spoke up

"She is right Jacob and I have the proof." He pulled out a cell phone "I have Hector Salazar's girlfriend's cell phone and she had a very interesting conversation recorded on it." He hit play and everyone heard the conversation Salazar and Hale had in the car.

The next evening Elliott Oswald was announced to be the new Mayor of Charming. Tara smiled to herself, the club may not be able to buy off Elliott but at least they had a chance to stay around peacefully. She knew how bad things would have been if Jacob had won. Jax and the guys would have their hearing the next day and would be getting out the following day. She wasn't going to the hearing because Ryan was sick and needed her more. She was also busy making sure the girls had gotten everything needed for the blowout at the clubhouse. She was very excited that Jax would be out in a couple days and went to bed with a smile on her face.

Jax walked in to the hearing expecting to see Tara and was shocked when she wasn't there.

"Where's Tara mom?"

"Ryan is sick so she stayed home. Nothing serious before you attack me, just a small fever"

Jax sat with the guys listening to testimony and Stahl's recommendation for parole.

"Well you guys all seem to have managed to stay out of trouble for the last 14 months so congratulations you have all been granted Parole and will be released tomorrow."

Authors note- I know this is a bit short but I wanted to wrap a few things up and get to the chapter where everyone gets out, which is next obviously. I also know that Hale will be mayor on the show but I didn't want to go in the exact direction of the show since I am nowhere near good enough to match what Kurt will be doing. I also wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with this story I am glad you are enjoying it. Thank you everyone for the reviews also!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

**CHAPTER 13**

Tara was so excited Jax and the guys were going to be released in a few hours. It had been a long 14 months and she couldn't wait to get her hands on Jax. Ryan was over his fever and so Tara knew he would be fine with Neeta later. Right now though she was loading the boys up to go to the clubhouse and set up everything for the party. She knew one thing having an extra set of hands would be helpful right now. She had just strapped Abel in and was reaching for Ryan's carrier when someone grabbed her shoulder and she screamed.

"Tara it's just me" Neeta tried calming her down.

"Oh Neeta I am sorry you just scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I thought you guys may want some help setting up, I am sure there will be a ton of cleaning since you and Gemma haven't been there much since Ryan was born. Then I can just bring the boys back when we are done."

"Thank you that sounds great." Just then the rollback pulled in "Opie, Chibbs what are you doing here?"

"We are going around getting the guys bikes so they will be at the clubhouse when they get back. You are our first stop since we knew you would be leaving soon."

Tara went to get the bike's keys and open the garage. When she came back out she had to laugh Chibbs was half in the car talking to the boys and making faces. It still amazed her at how loving these bad ass bikers were. Once the bike was loaded Tara turned to Neeta

"Why don't you just ride with me and you can just bring my car back that way all the car seats will be in here. I can just ride back with Jax."

When they got to the clubhouse there weren't very many people there yet so Tara was very grateful for Neeta. Gemma was grabbing the food and getting extra alcohol so Tara was on her own with the clubhouse; she began washing glasses and picking up trash. These guys could be so disgusting, she laughed when Neeta had to chase down Abel who was making a break for the door.

"Neeta why don't you go ahead and take him to the swing set, I will set up the pack'n play and keep Ryan in here."

Tara had just finished cleaning up when Gemma walked in

"Where the hell are all the guys, I have a SUV full of shit I need brought in. Hey place looks great Tara."

"Thanks, the guys are out collecting the bike's so they are here for the guy's to ride home."

Just then Opie and Chibbs pulled in so Gemma met them outside and made them carry in her stuff. More and more people were showing up; guys from other charters, hang a round's and some crow eaters. Tara picked up Ryan and went out to the swing set with Abel, Neeta and Gemma. Tara sat on a swing and began swinging slightly putting Ryan to sleep. She saw Lyla snap a picture

"Hey what was that for?"

Lyla smiled "Because you guys look cute"

"Uh huh anyway how's the wedding plans coming?

"Good I can't believe in two months we will be married."

"Hey Lyla I just want to thank you for waiting on the guys to get out and doing it after Abel's birthday."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't want to do it without Opie's family and with everything you have been thru lately you guys need a nice birthday for Abel. Besides I need my maid of honors full attention right?"

Tara had to laugh; it still amazed her how far their relationship had come. Tara still didn't like the porn part of everything but at least Jax was trying to get the club on a legitimate safer path and now that she knew Lyla she didn't hate all the girls as much…just one.

"Neeta it's getting kind of full do you want to take the boys home now?"

"Sure I was just thinking the same thing, Lyla would you like me to pick up your kids and watch them too?"

"Oh sure if you don't mind that would be great."

Tara went to help load the boys and say goodbye.

"Call if you need anything and I will be there in 5 minutes. Don't worry about taking me away from the party."

Jax was walking out with the rest of the guys and couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was about to get his freedom back and go home to his sons and old lady. They stepped outside the door and saw Opie, Chibbs and Kozik leaning against the black van. They all hugged and loaded up Chibbs spoke first

"Well it's good to have you boys back. We went and got all your bikes and have them waiting for you."

Opie spoke next "The women have a hell of a party all set up for you guys too. Tara and Gemma went all out."

"How is Tara doing Opie?" Jax asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh brother damn I thought someone told you… She remembered everything."

"What! No one told me shit when?"

"The day she checked out the Cara Cara building actually."

Chibbs interrupted "Aye then she took on Hale at the final debate and cost him the mayoral election."

"How the hell did she do that?"

Opie laughed "You will have to see it to believe it, which you will because it is playing on the news tonight since he was arraigned today."

Jax couldn't believe it everything was falling back into place. Oswald was mayor not Hale, Tara was better and was getting more and more respect from his club.

"Guys can we make one quick stop before we go back?"

Tara was sitting in the office with Gemma and Lyla discussing the BBQ they were having the next night when Lyla got a call from Opie.

"They had to make a quick stop he said it shouldn't be more than about 15-20 minutes till they are here"

"They made a stop! What the hell are they doing; getting a Mani Pedi?" Tara couldn't believe it she just wanted Jax back here and they were stopping.

Gemma laughed "probably they have to look handsome for the parties."

In no time the three were laughing hysterically and had everyone staring at them. They tried to calm down and went outside to stand with everyone else and talk to the other old ladies about what they were bringing to the cookout. They had just finalized everything when the van pulled in and all the guys jumped out to a roaring cheer.

Tara saw Jax and took off running and when he saw her he threw his arms out. She jumped into them, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She had tears coming down her cheeks but couldn't help it. He let her slide down to stand and he spun her against the van putting all 14 months of waiting into a kiss that made her knees weak. They were in their own world and it felt like home. They didn't hear the cat calls but he did feel the tap on his shoulder by his mother.

"Son you two want to breathe?" they shook their heads "Too bad I want a hug; I have missed you too."

"Sorry mom, I missed you"

At that they separated and Jax began getting hugs from everyone and Tara began greeting the other guys. She had already gotten a hug from Bobby, Happy and Juice. She approached Clay and he wrapped her in a big hug bringing her feet off the ground.

"It's nice to see you too Clay." She said laughing

"You too Doc! I wanted to thank you for everything you have done. You helped keep this club afloat while Gemma was on house arrest and even after she was off. You are a hell of a woman, I am glad you stuck through all this for Jax."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Tig was the last one for her to find; snuggled up next to a croweater.

"Wow you don't waste time do you Tig?" He looked up and smiled

"Hey doc, well you know 14 months is a long time. It's good to see you smiling again Tara."

He stood up and gave her a hug.

"Yeah it's good to finally feel happy again. Listen, I never really got a chance to thank you for everything you did for me when Salazar had me. I was very glad you had to stay behind, I felt safer"

"I was glad I was here too."

Just then Jax came over to her and put his arm around her waist.

"What are you two looking so serious about over here."

She smiled at Jax "I was just thanking him for everything he did during my kidnapping"

"Oh ok well I was hoping to talk to you Tara."

"Sure, well thanks again and welcome home Tig"

Jax gave Tig a warning look and walked to the office with Tara.

"What did you want to talk to me about Jax?"

Instead of saying anything he pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. She began to push his cut off his arms and ripped at his shirt. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and began kissing his way down her body. He stopped and began taking off her pants. Once she stepped out of them she shoved him against the wall and started pushing his shirt off his shoulders. She rubbed her hands over his chest and down his stomach. She took off his belt and then his pants leaving them both in just underwear. Their lips met again igniting the fire and passion that had built up over the past months. Jax quickly removed the rest of their clothing and pushed her against the wall again.

"I love you Tara"

"I love you too Jax"

That was the last of their talking as they made love right there in the office against the door. When they were finished and reality hit her Tara began to laugh; making him smile.

"What is so funny?"

"This… We just made love in your mother's office with your entire club outside, we are like 2 teenagers."

"Yeah or like 2 adults at a porn studio" she laughed remembering what he was referring to.

"Well we probably should get dressed and join the party"

"Yeah probably, sorry about this…I was going to wait and take you to the apartment but I couldn't help myself"

"Well actually I would prefer this to that room."

"Why we have been in there many… oh that sorry I wasn't thinking"

She cut him off "no worries listen lets go back and have fun, but not too much fun because you are giving me a ride home to the boys."

"Yeah I can't wait to see them, I take it Neeta is with them?"

"Yeah she is staying until we get there or she might just stay the whole night on the futon in the nursery."

When they were dressed they left the office with their arms wrapped around each other. They stayed that way for almost an hour before they were called over to the boxing ring where two guys had started fighting.

Clay had called her there "Hey can you take a look at him" he nodded to a guy bleeding badly.

She went over and began checking him out.

"Hey I need my doctor bag"

Jax looked at her "Do I need to run home?"

"No baby I have a small kit here, Chibbs can you get my kit please."

"Sure love"

Once he returned with her kit she set to work. He required 3 stiches above his eye and a few more butterfly bandages on his cheek. While Tara was fixing the Tacoma guy Jax saw someone that shouldn't be there. He was hoping he could get her to leave before Tara saw her but when he glanced away to check Tara he lost her. Unfortunately before he could go look for her Tara finished and came over to him.

"Hey I am going to go call Neeta want to come with me"

"Yeah give me a sec. I will meet you in the office."

He went to Opie and Lyla

"Guys Ima is here have you seen her?" They shook their heads "We have to get rid of her before Tara sees her. See if you can find her, I am going to distract Tara."

When he walked in he saw a worried look on Tara's face.

"What is the matter?"

"There is no answer."

"Let me guess you want to go check on them?"

"Please, we can come back as soon as I see everything is ok." He walked to her

"I love you, you are a wonderful mother. Let's go check on the boys."

He went to Opie and told him what they were doing and then they went to the house. Jax couldn't help but smile since being on the bike always made him smile; feeling Tara behind him was just the topping on the cake. When he pulled in the drive he smiled again, he was home. They went inside and saw Neeta chasing the older kids around and laughed.

"Hey Neeta we came to check on you" Tara said smiling "Where are the boys?"

"Oh well Ryan is asleep and Abel is checking on him. You know how he is always the big brother."

"Yeah thanks, come on Jax."

Abel met them in the hall "mommy" she picked him up

"Hey baby how's my boy huh? Mommy has a surprise for you look daddy is home." Abel saw Jax at that moment and began reaching for him

"Daddy"

Jax took him from Tara, he couldn't even talk, he just hugged him and kissed his head. He had gotten so big and he had missed so much. Tara went to check on Ryan and Jax followed. Seeing Tara leaned over the crib was familiar at least; but nothing else was the same. She had gotten Abel a toddler bed and moved the crib to a different wall. Most of it looked familiar yet different at the same time. Seeing how much had changed brought tears to his eyes. Tara had proved that she was in this for the long haul and so Jax sat Abel on his bed and took Tara's hand pulling her to the futon.

"Tara you have done an amazing job of raising our boys, I will never be able to thank you for everything you did while I was inside. You have won over the club, hell I think half of them would side with you no matter what and you even won over my mother. You have saved me many times from myself and I know when I take over SAMCRO one day you will be amazing by my side. Tara I love you, will you marry me?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring they stopped for earlier that day.

"Jax it's beautiful!" He smiled raising his eyebrows clearly expecting an answer "Yes of course I will marry you! I love you too."

He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed and looked over at the boys; Ryan was still asleep and Abel had fallen asleep in his bed. They tuck them in and walked to the living room.

"Neeta Abel fell asleep in his bed, we are going to head back to the party is that ok?"

"Oh sure Tara I have to wait for Lyla anyway. Go enjoy yourselves."

Tara knew they were going the wrong way to get to the club but didn't care she was enjoying some alone time with Jax. Finally she realized where they were and she smiled as he stopped the bike.

"So you brought me to the middle of nowhere because?" she said jokingly

"Well this is our spot, even though last time we were here we got called away"

"Oh I remember...Bobby had taken over the books and you had to calm Luann."

"Well I thought we could pick up where we left off and besides I think we need some alone time before we go back."

He pulled the blanket he had snuck at the house out and spread it out. Tara sat down and Jax sat behind her wrapping her in his embrace. They sat like that for a while just holding each other.

"We have been through a lot since we were here last." Tara broke the silence

"I am sorry you have had to deal with so many things without me, you have no idea how sorry I am."

"Hey it's in the past, what matters now is that you are home and everyone is safe and happy"

"Yeah all that and we are getting married and you will officially be mine."

"Hey I am just happy you won't be calling our relationship "Whatever this is" anymore. You have no idea how annoying that is."

"No more of that; you are my old lady and will be my wife." He sealed that with a kiss.

"Hey you know what Jax… I think I am the mood for that porterhouse now."

He didn't need any more of an invitation than that and he began to make love to Tara, his fiancée'; that would take some getting used to.

They finally made it back to the clubhouse and Tara couldn't wait to find Gemma and Lyla to tell them. They walked into the clubhouse hand in hand and Jax signaled to Tig to get everyone's attention and yelled

"She said yes!" a roar went up around the clubhouse and they were instantly engulfed with hugs and well wishes. Clay called out for a toast

"To Jax and Tara… Finally!"

Tara was telling Gemma and Lyla how Jax had proposed when she saw Jax looking pissed. Just then she saw why, Ima was walking towards him. Jax turned to Juice pointed to the door and walked in a different direction. Tara thought back to the morning she saw Ima in Jax's shirt; she may have been pregnant and unable to do anything then but now was a different ballgame. She thought back to the night of the wrap party when Gemma had told her to get up to the studio. Gemma had lifted her shirt showing the crow tattoo, the one Tara had gotten with Jax years ago, telling her to own it. Tara had had just enough to drink from all the toasts they had been given that the sensible doctor Tara was gone _time to_ _own it_ she thought to herself and headed for Ima.

Author's note- hope you enjoyed the initial homecoming. I also threw in a deleted scene reference from season 2 (for anyone who is wondering about Gemma telling Tara to "Own it" that's where it came from).

Thank you for the wonderful reviews from last chapter I really appreciate the confidence!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

**CHAPTER 14**

Jax couldn't believe Ima had been stupid enough to show up at the clubhouse; this dumb bitch wasn't that smart. He told Juice to get rid of her and walked away the last thing he needed was for Tara to see him talking to Ima. He walked outside planning to confront her once she got out of Tara's line of sight.

Tara walked toward Ima and Juice with purpose, Juice saw her first

"Tara I am getting her out of here"

"Wow girl you can't take a hint can you. Since you can't figure it out you just weren't woman enough to keep Jax happy so he got me to come over to solve his problem. You really shouldn't embarrass yourself by continuing to come around here."

Tara didn't even say anything to her she just walked up to her and gave her a right cross to the chin. She fell to the ground where Tara got on top of her and continued punching her. Ima was able to grab Tara's hair and tried pulling it which just pissed her off more. Tara had been building a lot of rage up at everything in her life that had fallen apart and Ima was taking the beating for it. Juice grabbed Tara around the waist and pulled her off Ima, who crawled a dew feet away from Tara.

"Let me go Juice I'm not finished" Tara screamed while struggling against his hold.

Ima stood up and went to Tara, slapped her and took off.

"Oh hell no! Go ahead Tara" Juice let her go, he wasn't going to hold her back after that cheap shot so he went to get Jax instead.

As soon as Tara felt Juice let go she went back after Ima who had ran to the door. She had just turned the knob when Tara tackled her causing them both to fall through the door. They began rolling around until they came to a stop against the boxing ring. Tara recovered first and went back after Ima who kicked Tara with her 6 inch stiletto drawing blood on her arm. Tara grabbed Ima's leg so she wouldn't get kicked again and she straddled her and began throwing punches again. She felt a pair of strong arms grab her around the waist again and pulled her off Ima but not before her flailing leg caught one last kick.

"Tara calm down baby" Jax whispered in her ear. Tara struggled for another minute before stopping knowing she wouldn't get out of Jax's hold.

Someone helped Ima stand and Jax saw the damage Tara had done. She looked to have a broken nose, multiple cuts on her face and had a lot of blood on herself. She started trying to come after a still restrained Tara but Tig grabbed her and kept her in place.

"You stupid bitch I hope you rot in jail for this." Ima began screaming at Tara

Jax felt Tara tense, he knew reality just hit her and she was afraid of being away from the boys. He had to keep her calm so he looked at Tig

"Get her to the hospital and keep her mouth shut." He started pulling at Tara "Let's go Rocky"

When she hesitated he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the office. As soon as they were inside Tara started to panic.

"Oh my god Jax what have I done. If you wouldn't have stopped me I might have killed her and what if she files charges… I can't get locked up away from the boys."

Jax pulled her into a hug "Relax baby that isn't going to happen I will make sure of it."

"No Jax I will. I got myself into this now let me dig my way out." She stopped once she was out the door and looked back at him "you may want to come with me just in case."

He took her hand and they walked to where Lyla, Tig and Opie were trying to get Ima in a car. Jax saw Gemma and Clay with smiles on their faces watching the scene. Ima grabbed Lyla and held her in front of herself and Jax rolled his eyes.

"Oh relax you drama queen, I was coming to check on you. I am a doctor you know."

"Bullshit you just want to make sure I don't file a report, well too bad that is my 2nd stop you skank"

Jax felt Tara tense and almost intervened but Tara was too quick

"Go ahead….but you may want to think about a couple things; first off who is going to believe you over me and second I dare you to try and find a witness to back your story. I was just defending myself from a scorned booty call's attack."

"No way at least 20 people saw you hit me first. That guy with the funny hair was next to me he will tell them."

"Oh you are talking about Juice ok let's ask him. Hey Juice what happen a few minutes ago?"

"Well Ima attacked you Tara and you did what had to been done." Juice replied easily

"Anyone here see me attack Ima first?" When no one replied Tara took a step forward letting go of Jax's hand and lowered her voice

"Ima don't be an idiot here. Jax slept with you to try and get me to leave so I would be safe. He doesn't like you Ima; you were just a girl slutty enough to drop everything when he called. Don't you think that if he wanted you around, you would have been asked to come tonight? You have to have more brains than to think you are wanted here."

Tara stepped back and felt Jax's arm go around her waist

"Ima I suggest you rethink that second stop you want to make because it will be one hell of a mistake. If the cops come looking for me I swear I will turn it around and file charges against you and unlike you I will have witnesses and I am far more respected woman. After all you are a porn star who was arrested for prostitution awhile back and I am a respected doctor and SAMCRO V.P.'s Fiancée' who's more believable?" She started to walk away but stopped and looked at ims one more time "If I ever see you around Jax or my family again this beating will be nothing got it?" with that Tara and Jax walked away.

Tara saw Gemma wink at her as they walked toward the clubhouse. They walked inside and it was empty except a few crow eaters and they took off when Tara walked in.

"Huh I guess you will have a hard time keeping girls around you for a little while."

"I don't care Tara; you are the only one I want."

Tara gave him a half smile. She didn't want to admit seeing Ima and having her say those things brought back a lot of painful memories. She had already told Jax she had forgiven him but she wasn't sure that was 100% true.

Jax could tell something was wrong but he wasn't sure what it was and was afraid it would spoil their evening. Before he could ask her anymore all the guys came in along with Gemma and Lyla. Gemma walked to Tara and gave her a hug

"That's my girl, I'm proud of you."

Clay spoke up from the bar

"I wasn't sure you still had it in you, but I think I speak for all the guys when I say we are proud to have you as part of this family"

He lifted a spot glass and they all did the same. Tara walked to Clay and took a shot too. Jax knew he was in trouble because Tara wasn't one to do shots, she was obviously upset. Lyla walked over to her and talked her into dancing with her. Jax walked over with Clay, Gemma and the other guys and just watched. Opie slapped Jax on the back.

"I think we may be in trouble with them dancing like that. Even with the guys knowing who they are once they drink so much… you know how this may end up."

"Yeah well we will just have to watch them wont we, besides a fight may do me good. I'd hate to have my old lady be the only one looking tough tonight." Everyone laughed.

Jax and Opie continued watching the girls dance. They only stopped to get another drink then would go right back to dancing. They were getting drunk and forgetting where they were. Tara just wanted to drop all the bad memories and Lyla was trying to help. They were laughing and dancing against each other when things took a turn. Tara was behind Lyla and felt hands on her ass; she turned expecting to find Jax but instead saw a guy she didn't know.

Jax saw a couple guys approaching the girls so he got Opie's attention.

"We may trouble"

Jax saw the one guy go behind Tara checking her out. He didn't have a great view but when she spun around he knew the guy had touched her. That was all he needed; he had spent 14 months not being able to watch over and protect her and now that he could he wanted to send a message to everyone else. He went over and pulled Tara behind him and saw Opie do the same for Lyla.

"I don't know who you belong to but you don't ever touch another man's old lady"

"Hey man I am from the Vegas charter and I was just having fun like they were. No harm intended brother."

The other guy Vegas guy made the mistake of speaking up "What about the blonde then? She is hot."

Jax and Opie looked at each other nodded and they both decked the guys. Jax took a punch to the stomach but it didn't even faze him; he drilled the guy again and this time he went down. Jax took the opportunity to land a couple kicks to his ribs. He saw Opie on top of the other guy and he wasn't fighting back either. Jax stopped his attack and went to Opie.

"Opie I think you got him brother; we got our message across."

Opie and Jax walked to Tara and Lyla who were at the bar. They got slaps on the back from Chibbs, Tig and Juice. The girls started checking them out, Tara spoke up once she was satisfied that he was ok

"How long have you been waiting to lay someone out huh?" She had a smirk on her face so he didn't think he was in much trouble

"Since you came back into my life and I knew someone would touch you" he replied easily

Clay yelled out "Clear out the clubhouse" and turned to the guys "SAMCRO stays and you too Tara, I need you to check out those guys"

"Hell no" Jax was pissed again

"Jax, it's done I am sure they won't be so stupid again but you can stand and watch them from the chapel if you want. The Vegas guys are coming in to chat. You know we have to make sure things are ok between the charters and making sure those 2 are ok is part of it." Once Clay realized Jax wasn't going to budge he continued on "Juice stays out here with Tara everyone else in the chapel now"

Just then the other guys from the Vegas charter came in the clubhouse. All the guys went into chapel and Tara went to get her medical bag. She saw Jax standing at the window when she walked back in the clubhouse. She smiled at him and then walked to the guy Opie had attacked. He would need a couple stiches and he would be fine so she turned to the guy Jax got a hold of. He had a broken nose and needed a couple stiches but she also knew Jax got a few kicks in so she knew she had to check his ribs and knew Jax was not going to like it.

"Anything else sore, like ribs or arm? Wherever you got kicked?"

"Yeah my ribs are a bit sore, nothing too bad but sore"

"Well take off your cut and let me check them while I am here."

"Hey hunny if you want my clothes off no need to make excuses"

Juice spoke up and took a step closer "I'd watch your mouth, I'll be more than happy to beat your ass until Jax gets back if you make one more comment like that."

The guy shut up and Tara felt around his ribs, satisfied nothing was broke she went to fixing his face. After 3 stiches to his cheek and two at his eyebrow, she reset his nose and told him she was done. She stepped back to Opie's guy, and gave him 4 stiches to his eyebrow line and was done with him.

"You guys can go wash up but keep the stiches dry and get them removed in 5 days."

She had begun cleaning up when the handsy one spoke up again

"It's nice they have an EMT in the family."

"Actually we have a doctor in the family dickhead now go clean up before Tara has more work to do" Juice told him as he stepped in front of Tara

Jax was so happy to see Tara finish up and send them away.

"She's done Clay."

"Ok go get her for a second."

Jax called out the door

"Hey babe come here for a second"

Tara thought about yelling at him for ordering her but decided it might not be a good idea with all the extra guys there. She stepped in the chapel and looked at Jax expectantly but was surprised when Clay addressed her.

"How are they Doc?"

"Oh uh fine Clay. Opie's guy needed 4 stitches and Jax's needed 5 total and had a broken nose. Nothing that won't heal pretty quickly."

A guy Tara didn't know spoke up "Well thank you for fixing my idiots. I am sorry if the caused you any discomfort."

After a few more minutes the meeting broke up and the party started back up. Jax went up behind Tara who was standing at the bar with Juice and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby you about ready to go home?"

"Yeah I think we have caused enough trouble for one night, we should relieve Neeta. We also have to get up early so I can get to Gemma and help her set up for the BBQ."

Jax and Tara made their way to the bike and headed home to their boys. When they walked in they saw Neeta on the couch sleeping and Lyla and Opie's kids were all asleep on the floor.

"I will let Neeta go if you want to check on the boys."

A few minutes later Tara went to the nursery to find Jax staring down at Abel while holding Ryan. She stood there watching him until he noticed her and smiled. She walked in and kissed him lightly.

"Hey I was going to just call Lyla and tell her I would keep the kids and give them a night off but I wanted to check with you; is that ok?"

"Yeah I owe them for helping you go ahead and call before they leave the party. I'll meet you in the bedroom in a few."

Tara went to the kitchen and called Lyla.

"Everything ok Tara?"

"Oh yeah definitely, I was just calling to tell you guys we will keep the kids overnight. They are all asleep no need in waking them. Just come get them in the morning."

"Oh Tara we can't do that, it's your first night together again."

"Oh relax we have the boys anyway it's not a big deal. Stay and enjoy yourselves that's and order."

Tara walked into the bedroom and started putting on her pajamas but Jax grabbed her arms and stopped her in the middle of changing.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you"

He turned her around and began kissing her while making his way to the bed. They were cuddled up in each other's arms and Tara hated to break the peaceful night but didn't want to keep any secrets now that Jax was out.

"Uh Jax I have something to tell you."

"What is it baby?"

"Well after you got put away I was doing laundry and I cleaned out your bag from Ireland. Inside your hat I found these…"

Tara reached into her nightstand and pulled out the envelopes and note from Maureen.

"I read some of them and I don't think you are going to like what your dad had said."

Tara watched as Jax read the note taking in what she had just given him. She sure hoped this wouldn't destroy their family.

Authors note- I hope you enjoyed my version of Tara owning it, I would love to see Tara in a fight on the show (I had hoped for a Tara and Ima fight in season 2).

It will be a few days before I update again, I will be busy this weekend. I am actually going to the Easy Riders event and am plannign on meeting my favorite Scottsman from SOA! Chibbs here I come. Ha ha

To answer a few comments from my reviews-

I don't know what Gemma would have done with the prision clause and I probably wont focus on that, this is all about my favorite characters… Tara and Jax.

To those of you wanting more family time expect that in the next chapter.

Stick with me! I appreciate everyone taking the time to read my story and an extra thank you to those who post reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

Author's note- Sorry it took so long to update but I hope that you all forgive me. I decided to make this a extra long chapter instead of making it into 2 smaller ones; I hope you enjoy! Thanks for sticking with me and for all the reviews.

**CHAPTER 15**

Jax turned and looked at Tara and could see the fear in her eyes. He knew that he needed to erase that look; she had been through enough because of him.

"Tara what is the matter baby?"

"Nothing it's just I don't want to lose you now that you are here with us." _and I know what is in these_ _letters will change that_ she thought silently

"Baby I am not going anywhere" he kissed her forehead "You worry too much."

Jax put his arm around Tara and pulled her close to him. He looked at the letters again and one part of the note stuck in his head _you should know John like I did. _He wanted to read these letters but obviously something in them has Tara scared and their relationship just couldn't take another hit. He also knew what had happened the last time he let his dad's writing take over, in the end he almost lost everything.

"Tara when I was in Belfast I realized I didn't know my dad like I thought I did. I still like some of his ideas behind how to fix the club but I decided in Ireland that I was done taking advice from my dead father."

Jax stood up and went into the closet and put the letters on a shelf before going back to Tara.

"Jax you don't have to do that because you know I am nervous about them."

"I'm not, it's for me. I just got back and I need to adjust to being here and all the changes going on; I don't need to add any other problems that I don't have too."

Tara didn't know what to think about him ignoring the letters. She didn't want to ignore them and him hate her for knowing everything that is in the letters. She was also relieved to hear that he didn't want to risk any more problems with their family.

"Jax…I have read them and I don't want you to end up hating me for not telling you what is in those letters. John thought that Gemma and Clay would kill him."

Jax stared at Tara not sure what to think.

"Tara that is crazy there is no way they killed him."

"Jax I am just telling you what those letters said."

"Ok well I don't believe it but I understand why you told me. No matter what else is in those letters I don't want to hear it and I won't hold you responsible for not telling me. Now let's go to bed we have to get to moms early."

Tara slept peacefully for the first time in over a year. She awoke to Ryan's whimpers and headed to toward the nursery but saw Abel go running to the living room where she tended to sleep while Jax had been locked up. She took off after Abel and caught him right as he got to Ellie and woke her up.

"I'm sorry hunny go back to sleep" Tara tried soothing Ellie as she picked up Abel.

Tara saw the boys start to wake up.

"You kids hungry?" She saw all the kids nod "How about some blueberry pancakes and bacon?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered

"Ok let me change the boys and I will start breakfast, go ahead and turn on some cartoons and I will be right back."

Tara went to the nursery and shut the door before putting Abel down and went to change Ryan. Once the boys were taken care of she took Abel's hand and carried Ryan to the living room. She put the baby gate up in the hallway so Abel couldn't get back there and went into the kitchen and put Ryan in the bouncy seat that was already in there. She made Ryan a bottle and Ellie was holding it for him when Abel came toddling in.

"Hi baby" she picked him up and went back to making the pancakes.

Jax woke up and took in his surroundings; he still couldn't believe he was finally at home. He heard Tara talking with the kids, got up and got dressed. He walked out and saw that the kids were all sitting around the table eating and Tara was walking around with Ryan and was getting Abel ready for breakfast. She was moving like it was a choreographed dance designed just for her. She looked so beautiful and happy surrounded by the kids. Just then there was a knock on the door followed by its opening

"Tara it Lyla and Opie, don't shoot." Lyla called out.

Tara smiled at the "ha ha we are in the kitchen" just then she looked up and saw Jax "morning, how did you sleep?"

Before he could answer he felt Opie pat his shoulder. "Hey brother."

"Morning Tara"' Lyla called out as she walked into the kitchen "Yum pancakes and bacon, Tara you didn't have to do that."

"Oh it's no problem guys and don't worry I didn't forget you two, there's more on the stove."

Jax walked to Tara and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning baby" then turned to Opie "you gonna leave me some bro"

"Nah first some first served man and when it comes to Tara cooking I follow that motto firmly" Opie replied with a smile

The group continued to talk and joke while they ate; they even filled Jax in on the time Tara pulled a gun on Opie for walking in without knocking. After everyone had finished Tara and Lyla cleaned up the kitchen and the guys went to the living room with the kids. Lyla and Tara had a system already place since they had done this many times and were finished quickly.

Jax sat holding Ryan and watched Abel play with the other kids "Opie how was she while I was gone?"

"She was lonely and overwhelmed at times but she learned how to deal quickly. She stepped up with the club functions especially while your mom was on house arrest and after she got used to not having you around she began taking the kids for Lyla and I to get some alone time. This morning was usually an every Sunday type of thing. Lyla and Gemma lived here for the first few weeks after Ryan was born and then they rotated turns on staying regularly. Everyone made sure she had all the support she needed; it wasn't you but we made do. Relax brother she handled everything better than most women."

"Opie I will never be able to thank you and Lyla enough. I was very happy to have you on the outside; you were the next best thing to me being here myself."

"Jax no thanks necessary it's what our club is all about; besides you did the same for me and Donna. You, Tara and I have been close since high school even if we didn't share this cut I would have helped her."

Just then the girls came out laughing from the kitchen.

"Opie we should go take the kids home before this cook out."

Once everyone had left Tara picked up Ryan and took Abel's hand to go get them dressed. She didn't think about Jax being there she just began their daily routine. Jax followed her to the nursery.

"What I can I do to help you babe?"

"Oh Jax I'm sorry, I guess it will take some time getting used to having you back to help. Umm they both need changed and I have to pack their diaper bags so whatever you want to do."

"Tell you what baby let me change the boys and you get the bags ready. Sound good?"

"You sure you want them both, they can be a lot to handle at once."

"I have to learn at some point right. Go ahead and do what you need to do we will be fine."

Tara walked away unsure if he knew what he was in for. Abel had started to become a bit of a handful when it came to getting him ready but she knew Jax could figure it out. She was in the kitchen loading up bottles and formula when she felt a tugging on her legs; she turned to see Abel naked smiling at her. She took his hand and walked him back to his room picking up his clothes and diaper along the way.

"You lose something Jax?" He turned just as he finished buttoning up Ryan's shirt.

"Oh man" he shook his head "Abel son you're making your old man look bad."

"Hey relax it took me some time to get used to them both. Plus Abel has just started his independent streak where he wants to do everything himself. I actually plan on potty training soon."

Tara smiled as she started getting Abel dressed, everything felt so normal and right. A half hour later they were loading the kids in the Cutlass and Jax led the way to Gemma's and Clay's. When they got there they were surprised to see they were one of the last ones there.

"I thought this thing didn't start until 5?" Jax looked questioningly at Tara

"It doesn't according to Gemma. I was supposed to be here at 3 to help set up."

"All well lets go see everyone babe."

Tara took Ryan out of his carrier since knew Gemma had plenty of stuff to put him in, if anyone let him go tonight, and Jax carried Abel in. They saw Gemma in the kitchen about to carry out a tray of food.

"Gemma I thought this thing started at 5? I would have come earlier if you told me everyone wanted to come early."

"I know sweetheart that is why I told you it started at 5." Gemma walked out the back door before continuing "You have done enough these past 14 months I thought you guys could use some extra time and a break."

Tara felt Jax's hand on the small of her back as they walked through the door, once outside he put that arm around her waist. Everyone started surrounding them to get a good look at Abel and Ryan. Clay came over and gave Tara a hug.

"Hey sweetheart, you have done wonderful while we were inside. Look at my grandsons and how handsome they are…they look just like me." Everyone laughed "Can I see them"

Clay took Ryan and Bobby came to take Abel. Tara leaned into Jax and he tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. They stayed that way for a while just watching as the boys were passed from one person too the next.

"This is heaven Jax." she looked into his eyes and she felt even more love than she thought possible.

"Yeah it is baby, thank you for creating it for me."

"I didn't you did, SAMCRO is your family Jax I just took care of it the best I could while you couldn't."

"Tara you don't get it yet do you? Without you and the boys my life is empty and meaningless and you're forgetting one other thing… SAMCRO is OUR family."

Before she could say anything Ellie came running up to her

"Aunt Tara will you come play with us?"

"Of course sweetie, I will be back Jax" She gave him a quick kiss before Ellie took off running while holding her hand.

Jax stayed standing watching as his family began to heal. Everyone was in love with the boys and Tara couldn't fit in more if she tried. Opie walked over to him and just stood there for a minute before speaking

"She has been so good to the kids, she is a lot like Donna and I feel very lucky to have her in the kids' lives."

"Yeah I think we are all very lucky to have her in the family. You know she still doesn't know how much she means to the club."

"Yeah I know but she is starting to get there, Lyla and her talk and Lyla tells me some of it. Those two becoming friends have been good for them both. You know how good it is to have a friend that knows what this life is like." They chuckled knowing he was talking about their friendship.

The guys walked to the rest of the guys and Jax continued watching Tara playing with the kids. He couldn't risk losing her again; he needed to marry her as soon as he could. After a while of playing with the kids Tara came back over and put her arm around him. They started going from one group to the next until there was a commotion coming from the front. Jax pushed Tara behind him and looked for the boys. Tara must have had the same thought because she jogged over to Chibbs to take Ryan and grabbed Abel from Clay. Once she did that both men joined Jax as they started guns drawn towards the front of the house.

As soon as Jax turned the corner of the house he saw the problem it was Wendy and she was trying to get past Juice and Gemma.

"Wendy what the hell are you doing here? You are not welcome around here, hell you're not welcome in Charming period." Jax said as he got closer.

"Jax, oh baby I heard you guys got out and I wanted to come say hi and see if there is anything you need."

Jax stood there not sure what the hell was going on but he knew he had to tread carefully.

"Wendy I don't ever want you to come around again. You need to leave before Tara finds out you're here."

Wendy stood open mouthed "But Jax you said you would never cut me out of Abel's life."

"Well that was before you tried to take Abel away from his family, got in bed with the Nords and started doing drugs again and almost killed him. You have no rights to Abel and now that I am out Tara and I are going to make sure of that. Tara is the mother of my sons; now why don't you do yourself a favor and get the hell out of Charming."

Jax was heading back when he saw Tara come around the corner of the house and heard Wendy cry out again

"I will not let that BITCH raise my son"

Jax met Tara's eyes, shock filled hers and rage filled his. Jax spun around and took off towards Wendy; he was sick of everyone threatening to take away everything that means so much to him.

"First off Wendy you need to remember that I don't take threats well and if you ever call her a bitch again I will guarantee it's the last time. Secondly" Jax stopped when he felt Tara's hand grab his

"Jax let me handle this, give me a minute please." She looked pleadingly at him "I need to do this Jax, it was me she attacked not you."

Everyone backed up except Jax; he wasn't letting them out of his sight.

"What is this you think you're all tough now that Jax is back? I don't remember you acting so tough last time we met."

Tara gave her a wicked smile "Oh Wendy my attitude has nothing to do with Jax being back and everything to do with the fact that for the past year I have waited for this chance; and of course I didn't try to hurt you last time because I was pregnant you idiot. Unlike you I did what ever necesssary to protect my unborn child." She took a step toward Wendy "I have waited for months for this but you know what's funny, now that it's here all I feel is pity for you. You are a pathetic junkie Wendy."

Tara turned to walk to Jax but Wendy caught her shoulder making Tara stop in midstep.

"I'm not done with you. Do you know what it was like to be married to a man who wanted another woman? Jax never wanted me only you that's why I got so heavy into the drugs, all because of you. I should be queen of Charming, I should be next to Jax raising Abel if you hadn't come back that's what would have happened. I hate you Tara!"

"You know what… grow up Wendy. You never would have been at Jax's side and certainly never been queen of Charming, they wouldn't have allowed it. Jax was divorcing you before I came back to town and blaming Jax's feeling for me on your drug problem it weak! You chose drugs; fuck you chose them over Abel TWICE. Not only did you almost kill him before he had a chance to be born but then you took him from the only home and people he knew to play mommy and almost killed him in a car accident while you were high. I repeat myself you are a pathetic junkie. You stay away from my family, all of my family!"

"Abel is not your family he is mine" Tara stepped up and grabbed her under the chin

"Listen carefully Wendy…Jax, Abel, Ryan and SAMCRO are my family and if you mess with any of them again this right now will seem like heaven, do you get me?"

Jax stepped up next to Tara "Wendy you need to leave before my patience runs out and I suggest you never come near my fiancé again."

Jax and Tara walked back to the cookout with their family. After an hour or so things were back to normal and everyone was laughing and had forgotten about Wendy. Tara was standing near the back door watching the kids play inside, since it had gotten too dark for them to play outside, when Tig walked up to her.

"Hey Tara, you did well with the Wendy situation."

"Thanks Tig, it took a lot of will power not to lay her out but I figured at my age one cat fight a week is plenty."

He laughed "Yeah probably…I am really happy for you and Jax and the engagement thing."

"Thanks Tig I appreciate it, you really are a sweet guy. If you would let a woman see that you might be able to have what we have you know?"

"Naw no one can have what you two have, it's something special everyone knows that. Besides you women are too much work to keep in control and out of trouble."

"Oh come on, that is crazy."

"I don't think so, hell take you and Gemma; trying to keep you two out of trouble is a full time job."

"Hey that's not fair I am not that bad"

Jax looked around trying to find Tara when he spotted her and Tig laughing together. He started over to them ready to deck Tig when Opie grabbed him

"Calm down Jax, you know Tara wants nothing to do with him in that way. If you go over there starting a fight on a day that she helped plan to bring this club together you will piss her off."

"I don't trust Tig; he likes Tara he told me that himself. Your right though thanks brother I am glad you stopped me, I think I will handle this in a different way."

Jax walked on over to Tara and kissed her, not just a normal kiss but one that staked his claim. He didn't want to leave any doubts in Tig or anyone else's mind that Tara was his.

"Let's go home baby."

"That sounds great; I will pack up the boys." She replied breathlessly

She walked inside and Jax turned to Tig; he didn't get to say anything before Tig spoke up

"Hey brother no harm intended I really wasn't trying to hit on her. Anyone who knows you two knows that is a waste of time." With that simple statement Tig walked away

They were getting ready to leave when Lyla came up to them

"Hey guys why don't you drop the boys off at our place and we can keep them tonight."

"Lyla I have told you just because I keep your kids doesn't mean I expect you to keep my boys."

Opie walked up "We know that but we thought you guys might enjoy a night alone."

Tara looked at Jax who just smiled.

"Well I suppose I can drop them off if you're sure" when they nodded she continued "Ok well it would be good, I go back to work tomorrow afternoon so a night alone would be great, thanks"

Once they took to boys inside and were sure Lyla and Opie was up to keeping them they started to leave.

"Oh Opie, do you mind if we leave the Cutlass here? I was hoping to take her for a ride."

"Sure no problem, enjoy."

Jax climbed on the bike and waited for Tara to put on the helmet and climb on. He started driving around town trying to see what all had changed while he was locked up. After they had made it through town he started home. They were still about 10minutes from the house when he felt Tara's hand start sliding up and down his chest. That touch started to move lower and it began roaming over his abs. As she made her way under his belt he grabbed her hand. They had just reached a stop light so he called to her

"Baby if you keep doing that we won't make it to the house."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear

"Sure we will maybe you should just pick up the pace."

When the light turned green Jax took off. After they took back off Tara had to hold on with both hands because Jax flew home. As soon as they parked Jax practically carried her to the house. As soon as they were thru the door Jax began kissing Tara and taking off her clothes. She pulled off his cut and began undoing the buttons on his flannel shirt; they left a line of clothes from the front door to their bedroom. They fell into the bed and Jax began kissing along her neck like he knew she liked and continued on down her body. Her body was on fire by the time he actually began making love to her.

Tara woke up in the middle of the night, since she wasn't used to sleeping through the night and she got up, put on a robe and walked to the kitchen. She was sitting at the table when Jax walked in to check on her.

"Hey baby what are you doing?"

"Hey I hope I didn't wake you…I just haven't slept through the night in 14 months it's a hard habit to break. Ryan is probably getting Lyla up right now."

"I wish I would have been around to help you out more."

"You know I would have loved to have had you here but it wasn't all bad. I mean you missed out on the morning sickness and mood swings and watching me in labor. I also didn't feel all that great while breast feeding either."

"I am very proud of you Tara. You took care of the club, Abel, Teller Morrow and then Ryan. You are a very amazing woman and I can't wait to marry you."

"I have an idea let's put in some of the videos I did for you or did you want to go back to bed?"

"The videos sound great but then I plan on taking you back to bed."

They watched a few video's before Jax followed through on his promise to take her back to bed. The next morning they were surprised when Opie and Lyla showed up to bring the boys back.

"We were getting ready to come get them guys you didn't have to bring them."

"Yeah well it was on the way some wedding thing so we just figured we could save you the trip." Opie informed them as he handed over the keys to the Cutlass.

"Yeah we actually have to run but I will call you tomorrow Tara. Thanks for letting us keep the boys last night; I forgot how cute kids are before they can mouth off." Lyla said

Tara was getting ready for work when she felt Jax's arms go around her waist and felt him start kissing her neck.

"I wish you didn't have to work today."

"Me too but we are short staffed at the moment. One of the other doctors is on maternity leave and another one is on vacation so I am the only pediatric surgeon on tonight or I might have gotten off tonight. It should only be an 8 hour shift so take care of my boys and I will see you around nine. I love you."

"I love you too; I will keep the bed warm."

"Ok, oh Neeta will be here at 2pm so you will be free then."

Everything was going smoothly until they got a call that changed everything.

"Dr. Knowles there was a school bus accident they need a pediatric doctor on scene."

"Ok clear it with Margret and I will head over with the next ambulance."

Margret stepped in front of Tara "Actually the med flight chopper is here to take you; they are waiting for you on the roof."

Tara took in the scene below her, a bus was on its top and a dump truck was on its side. They landed and Tara jumped out and knew she was in trouble. All of SAMCRO was lined up at the perimeter but what stopped her short was Lyla crying being held by Opie.

_Oh shit this bus has Lyla and Opie's kids on it_ she thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

**CHAPTER 16**

Tara heard Gemma draw the clubs attention to her

"Hey everyone look they just brought Tara in on the helicopter. The kids are in good hands."

Tara ran up to the first EMT she found to get a status.

"We have to cut a hole into the bus to get in to the kids but we are having a hard time getting a spot with no kids."

Tara started walking around looking for an opening she could fit into, she settled on the back door.

"Can you get me a blanket, I think if I lay flat I can fit in the back door but I need something to cover the glass."

"We can't let you in there doctor the dump truck is leaking fuel and it's heading for the bus. We are just trying to get the kids out for you to check." A sheriff told her

"Listen here officer…You can't cut into that bus and remove those kids until I check them. You could permanently hurt them. Now get me a fucking blanket and get out of my way"

"I don't know who you think you are but I am in charge and I say you will wait."

He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with because he actually walked away towards a different part of the scene. She went to an ambulance and grabbed a blanket and got the EMT's to help.

"Take my bag and pass it through when I ask and keep the cop off me." She was glad that she knew Tim and Derrick because some of the others may not have wanted to help.

Tara threw the blanket over as much glass as she could and started wiggling through the small broken window. The sheriff noticed as she made it almost through and took off to grab her but Tim was able to stop him.

Jax stood next to Opie and Lyla watching as Tara fought with the cop then snuck a blanket over to where she needed to be and had to laugh at the look on the cops face when he saw her. Clay looked at him

"Guess he didn't know who he left to her own devices huh?"

"No that was a dumb move if he wanted to order her around."

Tara's body disappeared and Jax took a breath and held it, he knew Tara had to do it but it didn't make the danger any less. All he could do was wait for Tara to reemerge and he knew he would be worried until that happened. He decided to focus on his friends

"Guys look Tara is in with them she will take care of them."

Once Tara made it in the bus she got to her hands and knees and reached for her bag. The sight in front of her broke her heart there was probably 20 kids all scared and crying.

"Hi everyone my name is Dr. Knowles and I am here to help. I am going to need your help though ok."

"Aunt Tara" She heard Kenny's voice call to her

"Yes Kenny it's me, are you hurt?" He called back a weak no "Ok I am coming don't move."

Tara wanted to get to them as fast as possible but the doctor in her made her concentrate on getting as many kids out as possible. She checked about 5 kids that had only minor cuts and scrapes.

"Ok you kids come with me we are going to get you out of here." She led them to the back of the bus and called out to the medics "I have 5 kids with just some cuts I am sending out I need some help with them."

She helped them all out before turning to find Kenny. She made it to him when she heard a fireman call in

"Doctor Knowles since you cleared some space we are going to cut a hole in the back, hold tight."

"Wait a minute guys I have another group ready to go out before you do that."

"Ok quickly we don't have much time before we can't use the saw anymore."

Tara grabbed Kenny, Ellie and Chris along with a couple other kids with minor injuries.

Tara climbed out first to help Ellie, who had a broken wrist.

She called to Tim "Hey she has a broken wrist get it immobilized and these two boys stay with her and those two are their parents" She pointed at Lyla and Opie

"Ok Tara we got it."

Tara looked at Jax before going back in the bus. She worked on stabilizing the remaining kids while they began cutting. She was down to the last 5 kids and only one of them worrisome the others only needed stiches and x-rays.

"Hey guys quit cutting we need to get these kids off. I don't need that hole cut there, I need that to get the driver out." She got the last kids off the bus and made her way to the front to cover the driver while they cut him out.

Jax was relieved to see Tara reemerge and got Ellie out followed by Kenny and Chris. Everyone cheered when the EMT's brought them to Opie and Lyla.

"Dr. Knowles told me to bring them to you, we will need to get them to the hospital when the next ambulance gets here, but I figured you guys would want to see them."

"Are they ok?" Opie asked

"Ellie has a broken wrist we immobilized but the boys are ok, minor cuts will need to be checked for concussions but they look good so far."

Just then over the radio they heard an update

"The doctor has gotten all the children off the bus we are working on freeing the driver. Dr. Knowles is in the front covering the driver"

Just then Sherriff called out

"Shut it down the fuel is too close" but it was too late a spark ignited and was racing toward the dump trucks fuel tank.

"It's going to blow"

With that last warning the truck exploded and sent the bus flying. Tara heard the warning but didn't have a chance to hold on and she felt the bus rolling and she saw images of Jax and the boys flash in her mind before her world went black.

Jax watched helplessly as the bus rolled from the force of the explosion.

"Tara!" The guys all had to grab ahold of him to stop him from running to the bus

"Give them space to work Jax, she will be fine" Gemma tried to reason with him but even Jax could tell she didn't completely believe it.

The bus had come to rest against a tree luckily because on the other side of the tree was a river. As rescue crews took off after it one EMT stopped.

"We have the driver here; look around for the doctor she may have been thrown too."

That was it Jax wasn't waiting anymore he took off to the field where the bus rolled the guys came with him while Gemma and Lyla stayed with the kids. They all were searching all over for Tara to no avail; she had to still be on the bus. The guys were all stopped by the cops and they heard someone call out

"She is on the bus I see her, she is unconscious but I think she is breathing. She has some metal sticking in her leg looks like it's still attached"

Tara woke up to people calling her name, she felt a stabbing pain and realized there was a jagged piece of metal sticking out of her leg; she also felt a pain in her back and figured she had the same there. When she tried moving she realized the metal in her leg was still attached to the bus, they would have to cut it away. Just then she heard a cracking sound, felt the bus shake and heard Jax scream her name as the bus began rolling again.

Jax couldn't believe the tree had just broke and sent the bus tumbling into the river below. He was running to the river not even thinking about it and jumped into the river after the bus. He saw his brothers doing the same thing. He was able to get to the bus and saw Tara struggling. The back door had been ripped off leaving enough room for him to get in to Tara. He realized the problem was that the piece of metal in her leg had her trapped; he hated what he was going to have to do. Just then Tig swam in and he pointed to her leg and with that they both pulled her leg straight up freeing her. Jax then grabbed her arm and pulled her free of the bus and swam for the top.

Tara had never seen anything as wonderful as Jax swimming toward her but when he pulled on leg to free it she almost passed out from the pain. Once they made it to the bank and Jax pulled her into a hug she finally took a deep breath.

"Tara you scared me to death…Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah, how is the driver?" She looked at Jax questioningly as all the guys laughed at her "What's so funny?"

Chibbs answered that one "you Doc…you almost died and your worried about some driver."

Tara tried to stand up but pain shot through her back and leg. "Jax I need to check on the driver help me please."

Recognizing the look on her face he didn't try and argue he just picked her up and carried her to where they were working on the driver. He stood her up and she knelt down next to him.

"What's going on Tim?"

"Nice to see you Dr. Knowles, a piece of window frame impaled his stomach and he is losing a lot of blood."

"Get my bag I need gloves, gauze, clamps and my suture kit now."

Tara began assessing his vitals when they got there with her bag.

"Ok let's get him on the stretcher before I take this out." While they loaded him Tara looked at the guys "I need a belt now" Tig handed his over

"Ok Jax I need your help." She wrapped the belt around her leg "Pull this as tight as you can and tie it if there aren't any holes to hold it." They finished about the same time as the driver was loaded on the stretcher.

"Ok once I pull this out and stop the bleeding start rolling this stretcher and let's load him in the helicopter. Ok ready everyone?" She climbed onto the stretcher and pulled out the window frame. Once she had done that she clamped of the bleeding. "Ok move now"

Tara was still riding along while trying to stabilize him but she felt herself getting woozy. She realized the piece of metal in her back must be hitting something important and she knew she was losing blood. Once they got to the med-flight she hopped off and let them take over. She walked toward Tim

"I need you to get me out of here." Jax walked over as she said it

"I can give you a ride babe."

"Sorry Jax I need to go in the ambulance, I won't be conscience much longer."

"What?" Jax and Tim said in unison

"I am loosing blood from the leg and I have a piece of metal in my back and I am getting woozy. I need blood in a hurry." Just then she collapsed in Jax's arms

Tim looked at Jax "Lay her on her belly let me look at the metal."

They pulled up her shirt and sure enough there was a big chunk of metal imbedded in her back.

"Well take it out." Jax screamed at him

"I can't if I do and its sitting on a major organ she will start bleeding like that guy did and I am not Tara I can't fix it. I have to take her in just like this and hope the surgeons can fix her."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

**CHAPTER 17**

Jax was getting sick of the waiting game. They had brought Tara in an hour ago and there still wasn't any update. He had gotten Margret's word that she would keep him updated but he hadn't seen her since. He jumped up, startling Gemma and the club.

"What are you doing, son?" Gemma asked

"Well I am sick of sitting on my ass doing nothing, so I am going to go find Tara myself. Stay here, I will be back, call me if there is any word."

With that, he took off toward the back. He had been through these halls enough with Tara; he hoped the staff wouldn't think much of it. He had made it the nurse's station before anyone said anything.

"Jax, you looking for her room?" a nurse he barely recognized spoke up. At his confused look, she continued on, "I'm Becky and I am a friend of Tara's. Come with me; I will show you to her room."

Jax walked in and saw Tara lying in the bed and started to lose it. He walked to the bed and took Tara's hand.

"Tara, baby, please don't do this to me. I can't do this without you; me and the boys need you."

"What boys are you talking about, Jax?" Tara was smiling when she asked it.

"Baby, you're awake I thought…" he trailed off.

"I am fine, Jax, didn't anyone update you? I will be leaving here shortly."

"But what about all the blood you lost?"

"Well most of my blood loss was from my leg, the piece of metal in my back wasn't as big as everyone feared; which is why I could finish doing what I needed too at the crash site. Normal patients would be kept overnight but since I know what to watch for, they agreed to let me go home with you tonight." She frowned. "I'm sorry I worried you, Jax."

He took her face gingerly in his hands, rubbing circles on her cheeks; he bent over her and kissed her. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. He couldn't believe how close he came to losing her again.

"Don't apologize baby, what you did was amazing. Just next time could you give me more notice before you collapse, I didn't have much time to look heroic." He smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"How long til I get to spring you?"

"Probably another half hour or so is my guess. Why?"

"Well, mostly because I want you to myself."

"But you won't have that, sweetheart."

"Why not?"

"The boys will be there and they get my attention first. You have to get used to being second on my list."

"Huh, I knew those handsome guys would be trouble. Ok, I will be second to our boys as long as it is a close second."

"Ok, deal. I love you, Jackson Teller."

"I love you, Tara Knowles." he smiled "I can't wait until we are married and I get to call you Tara Teller. Maybe I will start calling you T.T., like it?"

"No, just keep calling me baby." They were laughing together when Becky and Dr. Jones came in the room.

"Well Tara, I see you are in good spirits; how are you feeling?" Dr. Jones asked

"I feel good, a little stiff and sore, definitely tired but mostly I just want to go home."

"Ok, well you know the drill; keep the stitches dry, watch for infection and call if you need anything."

"Got it, and thanks guys."

"No problem, Tara. Oh Jax, since Tara probably won't listen to me, try to keep her off her feet tonight and most of tomorrow." The doctor continued.

"No problem Doctor, now that you told me, I will make sure of it."

A few minutes later, Tara was loaded in a wheelchair and Jax was pushing her toward the waiting room.

"Jax, let me walk in there please."

"No way, the Doc said to keep you off your feet so you stay in the chair."

"Jax, I can't let them see me as weak. Please." He stopped the wheelchair knelt in front of her

"Baby, no one will think you are weak for having to sit in this wheelchair. Especially after everything you did today; you are the strongest person I know, Tara. Hell, look at everything you have done; you have become an amazing doctor, you take care of my M.C., you raised Abel while I was gone, then spent forever in labor for Ryan and you helped teach Lyla how to survive as an old lady. Besides all that, aren't you the same woman who was shot, while pregnant, went into premature labor, beat the hell out of a porn star, saved a bus load of kids and survived a bus crash. I repeat, no one can call you weak. Let's go see our family, then go home to our boys."

They walked into the waiting room and Tara started laughing. It was amazing to see all these tough guys pacing or just plain looking scared. Gemma came up to her and gave her a big hug causing her to gasp at the pain.

"Oh sweetheart, I am sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok, you just caught a stitch, it's fine."

"Glad to see you are ok, Doc." Clay spoke up this time

"Thanks Clay, and thanks all of you but you didn't have to stick around." She saw Opie in the back and called to him, "How are the kids Opie?"

"They are ok, thanks to you, Tara. I can't thank you enough. If you weren't…" He trailed off.

"Opie, all's well that ends well, right? The kids ARE ok, that is the important part." She smiled at Opie "Go home to your family and quit worrying about me."

"Ok, let's get you home Tara." Jax told her.

Gemma spoke up "I will take her, I am sure being on a bike isn't a good idea yet."

"That sounds great, thanks Gemma."

Once they were underway, Tara started to relax and just listened to the radio. Tara had never really been with Gemma when she couldn't think of what to say and it made her smile. She decided to just enjoy the quiet while she could. She took comfort in the motorcycle headlights in the mirror and drifted off to sleep. She woke up when Jax scooped her up and out of the car.

"I can walk, Jax"

"Oh I know you can, darlin' but it's one of the few times I get to look chivalrous, let me enjoy it."

Chibbs opened the door for Jax who put her on the couch and the whole club came in, piling in where they could. Abel must have heard them and came running in.

"Mommy!"

She scooped him up and grimaced a little because it made her pull at the stitches, but she didn't care.

"Hey baby, how's my boy, huh?"

Everyone laughed at his incoherent mumblings that made up his answer. She realized she should be offering drinks and went to stand up when Jax yelled at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to go get drinks."

"Sit your ass down" Tig told her before Jax could.

Tara noticed the glare Jax gave Tig and wondered what it was all about but decided to ignore it until tomorrow. They all sat there chatting and laughing when Gemma spoke up.

"I think we should watch some of these home videos we did."

"Ok Gemma, they are all labeled and sitting on top of the TV." She wouldn't have been as helpful if she knew what Gemma planned on showing.

When the birthing suite came on the screen, Tara tried to get up but Jax held her down

"Sit still babe, it's too late now anyway." He wasn't sure this was the best one to watch either but knew if he tried to stop it they would never let it go and watch it at some point anyway.

Everyone laughed at Tara yelling at Jax and then crying for him the next minute. Tara left it alone until it was almost time for her to push. She thought the rest was something that only Jax should see.

"Ok, enough of this video." Jax took her lead and turned it off grabbing one labeled Clubhouse, within a few seconds they watched as the screen filled with the inside of the clubhouse.

_It had a very pregnant Tara stitching up Chibbs, from a fight with a guy from another charter. "Really Lyla, I don't think this is necessary." Tara said while rolling her eyes_

"_Sure it is, the rest of us get to enjoy the fact you can barely reach to stitch the guys up, why shouldn't they?" was Lyla's response._

_Chibbs started laughing and Tara smacked him. "Hey, I am not done stitching you up, I would be nice."_

_Everyone in the clubhouse had a comment and pretty soon everyone was laughing. When Tara finished with him, she had sat down and Lyla moved the camera to the prospects' arguing aver some stupid job they had been given. When Lyla flipped the camera back, it caught Chibbs feeling the baby kicking. _

Jax watched, amazed at how well she fit in with his brothers, even when he wasn't around. She really had carved a place for herself in his world. He smiled as the camera caught Chibbs feeling Ryan kicking, of all the guys he had to be one of the sweetest guys and it made him think about how much it must suck for him to be separated from Fiona and Kerrie Ann. That thought helped remind him of how lucky he was, so he put his arm around Tara pulling her close to him.

Tara felt Jax pull at her and let herself be pulled. She looked around the living room, smiling. Gemma had Ryan and Chibbs was holding Abel and everyone was enjoying the video. She felt very blessed and wished that things could stay this peaceful. She drifted off to sleep while leaning on Jax; content with the fact her family was happy and safe, for now.

Authors note- I hope you all enjoyed the fluff. I plan on making some of my faithful viewers happy so stick with me! Please read and review let me know what you are thinking!

As always thank you for taking the time out to read my story!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

Authors' note-Sorry it has taken so long to get this out, I had lost some motivation, I will try to get you a new one out soon. Once again thank you for taking the time to read my story and a double thanks to all the reviewer's…you keep me going.

A special thank you to NORTHWOMAN who is my extra set of eyes and a great Beta!

**CHAPTER 18**

Jax lifted Tara and carried her to bed. When he came back out everyone was leaving, except Gemma.

"Everything ok, Mom?"

"Oh yeah, I just thought I would just take the boys for you. Tara should rest and I would love to have time with my grandsons."

"Thank you, Mom, that would be nice."

Once he helped her load up the boys, he went back to the bedroom and watched Tara sleep. He was amazed that she was still here and how close he had come to losing her once again. He knew his life needed to change, starting with the club. He curled up to Tara, but couldn't fall asleep; so he got up and went to the living room and put back in the tape of Ryan's birth. He watched as Tara struggled to push their son into the world, he felt tears in his eyes when he heard Ryan's first cry. He felt Tara come sit next to him and take his hand but didn't say anything; he was still watching the screen. He watched as they cleaned him and placed him on Tara's chest. He was happy they had taped this for him but he was sad that he couldn't have been there in person.

"I swear Tara; I will be by your side every step of the way next time." He turned and took her face in his hands and gave her a small kiss.

"I know you will, Jax. Just like I know you didn't want to miss this one but at least you only had a minimal sentence and now you are here with us." He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Tara, I don't know how I got so lucky but I thank my lucky stars every day for you and the boys."

"I love you too Jax; and I thank them too." She stood up and changed the tape putting in the one with Abel's first steps and first words. Once it was in, she sat next to him, curling up against him; and that is how they fell asleep. Jax woke up hearing Tara banging around the bathroom. He walked to the doorway and started to laugh at the sight in front of him; Tara standing outside the shower using the removable showerhead to try and wash her hair.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Jeez Jax, you didn't have to scare me." She complained "What does it look like, I am trying to wash my hair but I can't get the stiches wet yet."

"Give it to me and let me help."

About 15 minutes later, Jax was in the shower while Tara dried her hair. He had just gotten out when the phone rang and Tara went to answer it.

"Well Lyla and Opie will be here in 20 minute, so you better get moving."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well, Lyla and I have dress fittings and you and Opie will be getting your suits for the weddings. Then we have to get some last minute things for Abel's party."

"Oh, here I was hoping to have you to myself."

"Huh, well, we do have 20 minutes…" she barely got the words out before he was kissing her.

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He carefully removed her pants and shirt, being careful of her injuries; once she was stripped, he made quick work of his own clothes and began kissing her neck and down her collarbone. He kissed and teased her into a frenzy before finally making love to her. When they had finished, Opie and Lyla were already supposed to be there.

They had just gotten re-dressed when there was a knock on the door, which Jax answered.

"Sorry guys, it will be a few more minutes, we got caught up."

"Yeah, I figured you might, since you had no kids." Opie laughingly told him.

They took the bikes to the only dress shop in town. The guys went to get tailored pants and shirts and the girls went to get Tara's Maid of honor dress and Lyla's wedding dress fitted. Tara wasn't completely comfortable with the dress but since it had more material than the other dress (that was originally planned) she gladly accepted it. The dress was a red, skin-tight halter, that came to just below the knee but had a slit to mid-thigh (to help with walking) and it had a deep v-cut so she would never be able to wear a bra and would have to tape it in place. Tara laughed at her reflection; she never wore anything this sexy even in high school. Lyla may be a nice person, great friend and a great mom but her style still screamed porn star.

Tara had just stepped out when the guy's tailor came to get her opinion. She walked to the men's section, getting way too many stares to keep her comfortable. When she got there she had to laugh, both guys were very uncomfortable looking and when Opie saw her his mouth dropped open.

"Opie, can you believe we have to dress up like this? The girls must be crazy." Jax started complaining.

"Jax, uh, I think you might change your mind when you see Tara. Turn around, brother."

Jax spun around and had to do a double take. His Tara was in a dress that would make any guy a little uncomfortable in his pants. She had a look of pure pleasure when she saw his reaction.

"Well, what do you think of my Maid of honor dress, Teller?"

He whistled, "I think I am gonna have to wear extra weapons to keep the guys off you."

She started laughing "Thanks for the compliment, Jax. You guys look great; I don't know why you are complaining."

That comment got her a lot of grumbling about dressing up, Tara just shook her head and turned to the tailor.

"They look great, thank you." She turned back to them, "Quit whining boys, it's not like we are putting you in tuxes. Now I have to go look for a wedding dress, so try and behave."

Jax walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "I think you look amazing, even though I am sure you're not completely comfortable."

She winked at him before giving him a kiss and walking away, adding a slight wiggle to her walk. She was looking for her own dress, when she came across a gown she had to try on. She knew she would never get it but wanted to at least try it on. It had a tight top with an intricate jewel design on it and at the waist it flared out into a big poof that reminded her of a princess. She spun around and truly felt like royalty.

Lyla smiled at her "You look so beautiful, Tara."

"Thanks Lyla. This is what I always thought I would end up getting married in but this belongs with a fancy wedding, not what Jax and I will have."

Jax was listening to Tara and couldn't believe she had never told him she wanted more out of a wedding. He stepped around the corner with Opie to see what dress she was in. He quit breathing for a minute, she looked amazing and he knew then and there, he had to give her this. He would be uncomfortable as hell, at least for a while, to give her what she wanted but he could handle that. She had done enough sacrificing for him and he wasn't going to make her give this up. She had returned to the dressing room to try on another one, so Jax took that chance to go talk to the tailor about tuxes.

Tara was in her second choice dress and was showing Lyla when she heard the boys laughing.

"Well, they have handled this better than I thought they would have." Lyla said, reading her thoughts.

"Me too, well I think this is it. What do you think?" It was a simple white dress with spaghetti straps and it had a small flair from the waist down.

Before Lyla could answer Jax spoke up "I think you will look great for the second reception in that dress."

"Jax you aren't supposed to see me in my dress, and what second reception are you talking about?"

"Well I overheard you talking with Lyla and heard you wanted a big, fancy wedding. I am tired of you giving up everything for me."

"Jax, as long as I marry you, I will be happy."

"I know, baby, and I love you for that." He gave her a quick kiss. "But after the past two years, you deserve your dream, so what is going to happen is this, and there will be no arguments about this… We will get married and have a small formal reception and then go to the clubhouse or Ma's house for a laid back second reception with more guests. By the way, your dream dress is already bought, so you have no reason to argue anything."

With tears in her eyes, Tara wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you Jax! I love you so much!"

A couple weeks passed and it was the day of Abel's 2nd birthday party. Jax had to laugh at Tara running around, trying to set everything up and trying to keep Abel out of everything. Jax had Ryan but didn't know how to help, so he just stayed out of the way. Finally, everything was ready and the guys were arriving. It was a wonderful day; the sun was shining, the boys were behaving and they didn't have any unexpected visitors.

Jax was still holding Ryan and watched as Tara helped Abel open his gifts. She looked so happy he couldn't remember the last time he saw her so relaxed. After the formalities were done, he gave Ryan to Tara and went to talk with the other guys. Tara was embracing all the other old ladies and entertaining them while he took care of keeping the guys happy. He smiled to himself; he had never felt surer of them taking over the club one day.

Finally, once the last person had gone home, Tara fell into bed still dressed and fell asleep. When she woke up, she knew she had another big day ahead of her and got up to get ready for work. She made it through the day, only to get a call as she was leaving.

"Hey doc, we need you at the clubhouse." The thick Scottish accent of Chibbs filled the line.

"How fast do I need to get there?" She wanted to ask if Jax was ok, but knew it was a bad idea, in case it was.

"It's not life threatening, but as soon as you can."

"Ok, see you in a few."

She called Neeta to ask her to stay a little late and headed into the unknown. Once she pulled in, she saw Jax on the picnic table, she was happy it wasn't him needing to be patched up. He walked to her car door and helped her out and grabbed her bag.

"Sorry babe, I know you have had a long couple days."

"Hey, at least I get to see you, right? What happened?"

"Well, we made a run and on the way back, a truck ran a couple guys off the road."

Tara went inside and saw she would need to do a lot of stitches. After about 100 stitches and a couple hours later, Tig, Bobby and Juice, all were stitched up and drinking away any pain. Tara went to the apartment to get cleaned up when she felt arms go around her waist. She spun around ready to hit someone until she saw Jax's eyes glinting mischievously.

"What can I do for you, Teller?"

"Well, I always, love watching you in doctor mode and since you helped the club out, I thought I could help you relieve some tension…you interested?"

"Oh, a massage would be great." She started laughing when his face fell "Ok, your way would be good, too."

It had been a crazy couple of weeks, planning both weddings, but it was finally Lyla and Opie's wedding day. Jax sat with Opie and the guys in the clubhouse waiting on the girls. Jax was looking forward to seeing Tara in the red dress again but wasn't sure that the night would not end up bloody. When they were all called out, Jax took his place next to Opie and awaited the girls. He knew the second the guys saw Tara because they all looked at him and a few let out whistles. Jax watched as his old lady act like she owned the aisle and felt bad for Lyla having to follow her.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and the second pictures were done, Jax realized he would have to be next to her the whole night. Already he had seen quite a few guys trying to talk to her and he already wanted to make love to her right there against the wall. He was approached by a few guys including his uncle Jury, telling him what a lucky guy he was. Then as he made his way over to her, he overheard a couple guys from a different charter talking

"That one in red is hot; I plan on trying to tap that tonight."

Jax walked over to them "I suggest you rethink that plan."

"Why, what's it to you?"

"Well, since I am the mother charter's V.P. and that's my old lady, I think it means a lot to me."

"Oh, shit man, sorry. I didn't realize."

Jax walked to Tara and slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You look amazing, baby."

Their conversation was brought to a stop when Opie slammed out of the clubhouse with a crying Lyla running after him.

"Please, Opie!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

A special thank you to NORTHWOMAN who is my extra set of eyes and a great Beta!

**CHAPTER 19**

Tara and Jax rushed toward the bikes which is where Opie and Lyla were.

"Opie, please let me explain." Lyla begged

Opie started his bike and took off. Jax looked at Tara before he took off; she nodded to him understanding he was going after him. Lyla turned to Tara and fell into her arms crying. Tara took her to the shop's office.

"What happened, Lyla?"

"Opie asked me to have a baby, and I told him no." She struggled to go on but finally continued "I told him I couldn't yet; It would hurt my career now that Cara Cara is back up and running. He just got so mad."

Tara didn't know what to say to her, so she just hugged her, letting her cry it out.

Jax got Opie to pull over a couple blocks from the clubhouse; he filled Jax in.

"I thought once we were married she would give that shit up."

"Well brother, unless you tell her you want her to, how does she know you want her to stop?"

Opie nodded, "I guess I should go talk to her."

"Yeah, let's get back before someone tries to take our women." Jax said, giving Opie a hug.

They rode back into the clubhouse lot and didn't see either of the girls. Just then Tara came storming out of the office and looked ready to kill. Jax hoped like hell that fury wasn't aimed at him.

"Opie, you are a fucking asshole. You started an argument on your wedding day and then left before she could explain anything. You ever think that maybe you are the reason she won't leave her job, huh? That maybe she is afraid you will just leave her one day so she is keeping her options open? Maybe you should go talk to her and fix things because I am telling you right now Opie… I love you, but you will not crash on our couch because you are being a pig headed jerk."

Opie paled, he had never had Tara go off on him like that. Even in high school, they had been close friends and she protected him.

"Ok Tara, I am going. Where is she?"

"She is in the office."

Jax walked to Tara and put his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Damn baby, I forgot how passionate you get when it comes to people you love."

"Well, they are both idiots and someone had to tell them that."

"Well, now that you have fixed their marriage, you want to escort me somewhere and unleash a different passion?"

She cocked an eyebrow before smiling, usually she wouldn't consider it but there was something about this dress that brought the reckless Tara out.

"Teller, you just made me an offer I can't refuse."

Jax didn't think she would take him up on it but he wasn't going to argue. He grabbed her hand and led her into the clubhouse. They had just turned the corner to head to the apartment when she grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately. He spun her, putting her back against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the apartment and barely got through the door before she had torn at his clothes; he had it easy and just lifted her dress to her waist. They never even made it to the bed; they made love against the door. When they finished, they started chuckling.

"Do you remember the last time we did that in this room, Jax?"

"Against the door, that would have been the day you got accepted to college. You were so excited you attacked me."

"Oh I did not, and even if I did, are you complaining?"

"Oh no; I've never had a complaint with you, sweetie."

They went back out to the party, hand in hand, to check on their friends. They saw them standing together out by the boxing ring. They made their way over to them, receiving cat calls the whole way, evidently someone saw their hallway escapade.

"You guys good?" Tara rolled her eyes; Jax always had a way with words.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me what an idiot I was, Tara and you too, Jax."

Gemma called to Tara, who gave Jax a kiss and left to see what she wanted.

"Everything ok with the happy couple?" Gemma asked

"Yeah, they just should have talked sooner. Is that all you needed, Gemma?"

"No, I also, wanted to let you know that Jax's sister wants to come to your wedding. There will be family drama associated with that, so it will be up to you."

"Oh ok, well what would be different about that? This life is full of drama. Thanks for asking before inviting them though."

When Tara turned around she couldn't find Jax, so she just decided to talk to some of the other old ladies. She was moving through the crowd, when a guy she had never seen before put his arm around her.

"Get your hands off me."

"Calm down honey, I was just wondering if you had representation yet." Tara looked confused so he went on "Well, this business is a hard one without help. Here is my card, my name is Marcus Evens."

"Are you kidding me? You are a porn agent; you think I am a porn star?"

"If you aren't yet, I sure could make you one soon."

"Fuck you."

With that, Tara started to walk away; however Marcus made the mistake of grabbing her ass. She stopped, turned around and slapped him across the face. Juice saw the exchange and ran to her side, stepping in front of her just as Marcus stepped toward her. It only took another few seconds before Tig, Chibbs and Bobby all were surrounding her. Another minute later, Jax came running out of the clubhouse, followed by Opie, Clay, Gemma and Lyla.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jax demanded, when he saw Tara surrounded by his brothers.

A prospect had come running in, telling him there was trouble outside but he left out that it involved Tara.

Juice, who was in front, decided to explain, "Well Jax, this moron here put his arm around Tara, then when she walked away, he grabbed her ass. Then he got stupider when he came towards her after she slapped him. I was going to tear him up but figured you would want the honors."

"You're right, Juice, I do." With that he took off after the man, who had started running.

Jax caught him easily and tackled him to the ground. He began punching him and was enjoying the sound of his fist meeting the guy's face. He had seen one too many guys staring at Tara tonight and this guy just was getting the punishment for all of them. When he quit moving, Jax stood up, and spit on him.

"Don't ever put your hands on my fiancée again, asshole."

"Lyla, do you know who this guy is?" Opie asked

"He wasn't invited to the wedding, but yes I know who he is. He recruits girls for Georgie." She said with tears in her eyes. "Is Georgie back?"

Jax shook his head, just great, now they would have to let Tara patch him up so they could get answers.

"Tara…" she nodded

"Yeah I know, patch him up, we need to talk to him, right?"

Everyone chuckled "I swear; can we start asking the questions before, so I don't have to keep patching them up?" she was joking, kind of.

They took him into the Chapel and Tara began cleaning and stitching him up. She wasn't alone, all of SAMCRO was there watching over her. Once she was almost done he started talking.

"So this is why you won't be joining me, you are some biker slut?"

Opie held onto Jax, before he could go after him.

"Jax, just calm down. I didn't just patch him up for you to tear into him again." She looked at Marcus "I suggest you watch your mouth, he will only listen to so much. I am the fiancée of this club's V.P. and a doctor; so that's why your offer is a joke."

"Oh well, Miss Lyla, it is nice to see you again. I see having a second child didn't affect your body, still as beautiful as ever."

"What second child?" Opie asked

Tara spun to look at Lyla, who looked scared to death. Their eyes met and Tara knew Lyla was in trouble.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

A special thank you to NORTHWOMAN who is my extra set of eyes and a great Beta!

**CHAPTER 20**

Lyla took off running with Opie on her heels.

"Tara, are you almost done?" Jax, asked looking like he wanted to kill this guy.

"Yeah, just a few more stitches; you can't rush my patching when you do such a good job of beating them to a pulp, dear."

That got a few chuckles, which is what she was going for; she needed to calm these guys down a little. She couldn't believe this guy was torturing Lyla though, so she may have been a little too rough with her last couple stitches. She finished and walked to Jax, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving the chapel.

Tara went out searching for Lyla and Opie but found neither of them. She did find a croweater that saw them leave. It was starting to cool off, and after all the drama and excitement, she just wanted to go home and sleep. Neeta was keeping the boys, along with Opie and Lyla's kids, at her house for the night and Tara was very happy about that. She was standing next to Jax's bike, waiting on him, when Jax walked out of the clubhouse.

Jax started outside to take Tara home, leaving the guys to try and find out where Georgie was from Marcus. When he saw Tara, he stopped to take in the scene in front of him. A ton of bikers, crow eaters, hang rounds' and old ladies were all still standing around drinking and having a good time. Then he looked towards the bikes and saw a few guys smoking and looking at his woman; not that he could blame them. She looked sexier than any of the other women here and they were in less clothes; he knew he was a lucky man. He was walking towards her when most of his club came out.

"You are a lucky man, Jackie Boy." Chibbs said tapping his shoulder, echoing his thoughts.

"Thanks, Chibbs, I know. What's going on, Clay?"

"Tig and Happy are going to take him to the cabin, see what they can figure out."

Tara saw them all come out, so she began walking towards them. She slowed when she saw them all talking; just then Jax saw her and smiled. She finally made it over to them and smiled at everyone.

"Jax, it seems that Lyla took off in the car."

"Ok, do you want to check on them or what?" She rolled her eyes, he was so clueless.

"No, I think they need time to talk. I am saying that because, like I told you earlier, I was supposed to take the car home. Lyla had brought clothes to wear when they took off on bike and I was going to take her car home." Realization dawned on him and he smiled. "Get that shit eating grin off your face."

The other guys were a little slower to catch on but then they started laughing.

"You are riding home on Jax's bike in that dress; this I have to see." Juice said practically falling on the ground.

She smacked him in the back of the head. "You're an idiot, Juice. It's not that complicated, I have done it before."

"Aye, that's right, I remember a dance she wore a dress for and you brought her here on the bike, she was pissed, huh, Jackie boy."

That brought a whole new round of memories.

"You all remember when Tara clocked him one for letting a crow eater sit on his lap." Piney brought up.

"That was nothing compared to what she did to the girl." Clay threw in.

"Tara beat up a crow eater? Are you guys messing with me?" Juice asked.

"Oh no, we aren't messing with you, Juice. Tara used to have a bit of a temper in high school, and there was more than one fight, thanks to those two's jealousy. Gemma and I had to pick both of them out of jail more than once for assaulting some girl who got too close to Jax or some guy who looked at Tara. I'm so glad things have changed." Clay said laughingly.

"Ok, well now that you have all had your fun; can we go, Jax?"

"Sure babe, see you all tomorrow."

He slung his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her's around his waist. They walked to the bike where he climbed on and got ready to help her on; Tara pulled the dress up and stepped up on a foot peg before swinging her other leg over. As soon as she was on she scooted as close to Jax as possible so no one would see up the dress. Thanks to the slit it was easy to get on the bike but now it showed off a ton of leg, going all most of the way to her hip, _all well_, she thought silently.

"You ready?" Jax asked, before taking off.

"Yeah, let's go home."

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he took off. She was feeling a little more daring tonight, so she began to run her hands up and down his abs and then got lower, playing with his belt.

"Tara, you are killing me."

She leaned over and kissed his neck.

"That was my plan, dear."

He gunned the engine and ignored all speed limits. He pulled in the driveway, parked and turned off the bike. Tara got off but before she could go anywhere he had grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her thoroughly. As things got more heated she found herself straddling him, while still on the bike.

"Jax, we can't do this out here."

He groaned but nodded, once they were off the bike, he bent down taking out her legs and putting her on his shoulder. Once they were in the house, he took her straight to the bedroom and put her on the bed.

"I have been waiting on the chance to get you fully out of that dress all day."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

They had just gotten to sleep, when they heard a lot of noise coming from the yard. Jax was up first and he headed out gun drawn.

"Stay here, Tara!"

Tara knew better to argue this time and stayed put. When she heard the front door get yanked open she held her breath.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jax asked, lowering the gun.

Tara began walking out when she heard him talking, then she saw the gun go down. As she made it to the door she saw Jax help a very drunk Opie into the house. As soon as he saw Tara, anger flashed in his eyes. _Oh shit, she told him_.

"How could you, Tara? I thought you were my friend, instead, you are just some bitch like her."

"Hey Opie, I don't know what is going on; but don't come in to our home calling her names."

"Jax, relax. I know why he said that and I understand. Let's go into the living room and talk Opie."

He stumbled to the couch and collapsed.

"Why, Tara?"

Two simple words were all he asked.

"Because she asked for my help."

Jax looked so confused but she knew this was something Opie would have to share if he wanted.

"What's going on?"

Tara was saved when Opie answered. "Lyla was pregnant when we went to Ireland, but Tara took her to get an abortion. They killed my kid, Jax, without talking to me first."

Jax looked at Tara, shocked. She ignored him, talking to Opie instead.

"Opie, I am sorry she didn't talk to you but it wasn't my place to talk to you about it. I was at the shop helping with paperwork and Lyla pulled me to the side and asked me for a referral. I got her one and took her there; but while we were waiting I talked to her, making sure she had thought about it. Opie, it was her choice, she had thought about it a lot. She even said she would want to have your kids someday but you guys weren't ready yet." Tara had tears in her eyes "Opie, she was scared and she asked for my help. I never said a word because it wasn't my place and because it would break doctor patient confidentiality."

"Tara, I…" Opie couldn't finish; he just dropped his head.

"Opie, I am sorry you feel like this but this is something you need to work out with your wife, not me. I know it would be easier to accept if you could blame someone else but you can't. I think you should go back to Lyla and talk to her. She did what she thought was right for everyone at the time, right or wrong in your eyes, it's what she felt needed to be done."

Opie shook his head. "Yeah, you're right; I'm sorry, Tara." He began walking out the door.

"You're not driving anywhere, Opie. I will take you home in the truck."

"She's right; let me put on some more clothes and we will take you."

On their way home, it was silent until Jax spoke.

"Tara, did you think about an abortion?"

She took a deep breath "Yes, I did."

Jax took a sharp breath and turned to glare before pulling over. "You were going to have an abortion without talking to me?"

"Jax, please understand that at the time you had turned your back on me. You told me I wasn't a part of your family, you blamed me for Abel, everything was crazy and hell you fucked a porn star….so yes, I considered an abortion." She had tears in her eyes.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I want to be completely honest with you about this. I took Lyla to her appointment and talked to her. Everything she was saying fit us too, so I actually made an appointment for the next night. I hadn't planned on it, I was going to wait until we talked and you got back but the talk with Lyla scared me." She was crying "The night I was taken…Margret was taking me to the appointment. We made it halfway there and I told her never mind. We were on our way back to the house when Louisa hit us. I decided not to go through with it because I thought about how I chose to stay and be a part of your life; so I decided to keep it, no matter how you felt."

He looked at her crying and turned her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you so much. I want to thank you for being stronger than me. When Abel was taken, I shut down and somehow you kept going. At the time, I thought it was because you didn't care for him as much because he wasn't your blood; but that was just my grief doing my thinking. I am so glad you didn't let Cameron ruin our family. I love you, Tara." He sealed that with a kiss.

When they got back home, they lay back down; but she couldn't sleep she was too worked up now. She went to the kitchen to get a drink when shots were fired. She screamed and hit the floor, scrambling to get to more cover.

"TARA!" she heard Jax, screaming her name.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

A special thank you to NORTHWOMAN who is my extra set of eyes and a great Beta!

Authors note- Sorry it has taken so long to update I have been super busy and couldn't write. I will try to get this updated again soon. Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with me.

**CHAPTER 21**

Tara heard her name being called but couldn't answer; she was too scared.

"Tara, where are you, baby?"

"Jax, I'm in the kitchen."

Jax began making his way to the kitchen; he knew he had to see Tara with his own eyes. When he heard the shots being fired; his first thoughts were to check on Tara. When she wasn't in the bed, he started to panic and scream for her. The relief he felt when he heard her voice rivaled his relief when he got released from prison.

Tara knew Jax would be coming for her, and when she saw him come through the kitchen from the living room, she crawled over to him and got into his arms. There was a break in the gun fire and Jax started to go to the window to check if they were gone when more shots began firing. Jax jumped on Tara pushing her down and used his body to shield hers. It made Tara think about Half-Sack's wake and all she kept thinking about was her hope that no one else got hurt this time.

After about five minutes of silence, they both slowly got up and checked for the shooters, but no one was outside. Jax grabbed Tara and pulled her into a hug. He just had to hold her for a few minutes to get his emotions under control. He couldn't believe someone had just shot up his house.

"Jax, what is going on? I thought you guys had made peace with everyone."

"I don't know what's going on." He stopped to think "Fuck, we never made sure the Russians were dealt with."

"Jax, I want to go check on the boys." As she spoke, Jax's face paled. "Jax, what is the matter?"

"Go get dressed; we are going to Clay and Gemma's." He was on the phone as Tara threw on some clothes.

"Clay, someone just shot up my house." Tara heard a pause "No, we are on our way to your place, just please have mom get the boys somewhere safe, in case I'm not the only one they are going to visit."

Tara met him by the door with his clothes and cut. "Jax, do you really think the boys are in danger?"

"No, even if they go there, I have warned them. They will make sure they are somewhere safe." He hugged her "Let's go see them for ourselves."

They were silent on the ride there but as soon as they got close to the house they saw the holes in it. Jax and Tara both jumped off the bike and ran to the house. Jax ran in first, pulling Tara behind him.

"Mom, Clay…Where are you guys?"

"We are in the basement." They heard Gemma call out.

They ran down the stairs and saw Gemma and Clay holding Ryan and Abel. Tara stopped to release the breath, she hadn't even realized she was holding, before running over to grab her sons. She hugged them both before looking them over for injuries. Jax knelt down and hugged his family; when he had calmed down, he let them go.

"Mom, Clay…you both alright?"

"Yeah Hun, thanks to your call, we were all in the basement when they started shooting."

"Good. Clay, we better start calling everyone and I think we should get everyone to the clubhouse and lock it down."

"Yeah, I think you are right, son."

"Jax, Opie was trashed what if…" Tara stopped and began pulling out her phone as Jax did the same.

"Lyla, it's Tara. I need you to listen you need to get the kids somewhere safe. Both our's and Gemma and Clay's, houses have been shot up tonight. Get somewhere safe and then we will come get you."

"Jax, Lyla said Opie is passed out in the front room and she won't be able to move him."

"Shit! Tell her to get the kids and herself to safety. I am on my way."

As Tara relayed the message, she started to get worried about all of her family.

"Jax, why don't you and Clay take off and Gemma and I will start calling the guys to warn them. Be careful please!"

"We will, baby. I love you and thanks for the help. Get to the clubhouse ASAP, got me?"

She just nodded and gave him a kiss as he ran up the stairs. Tara couldn't help but feel like she had just watched Jax run off for the last time. She took a breath and turned to Gemma.

"Ok, I am going to run upstairs and get the boy's stuff together. You stay here with them and then we will trade off and you can pack a bag. Start calling the guys and I will be right back."

Tara had to pick her way through the house, Gemma was going to have a hell of a time cleaning up, finally getting the boy's overnight bags. As she made her back down the stairs, she called Juice and let him know about the shootings and plans. Gemma disappeared as soon as Tara had gotten back down to the boys. Once she made it back, they headed for Gemma's SUV but realized that it had taken a couple bullets to the tires and it wouldn't be taking them anywhere. They went back to the basement to wait until they could get a ride.

Jax and Clay got to Opie's and found it shot up, too. Lyla and the kids were fine but Opie had gotten hit on the couch. It was only a shoulder wound but Jax knew Tara would have to fix him up. They got everyone loaded up and headed for the clubhouse. As soon as they pulled in they knew Gemma and Tara had reached of all the guys.

"Anyone hurt?" Clay asked, looking around

Everyone seemed whole, but a little shaken. Jax couldn't see Tara or his mom so he stopped Juice.

"Where's Tara?"

"I don't know she called and said they were about to leave, but I haven't seen them."

Jax ran to his bike, followed by Juice.

"Jax, what's going on?" Clay called as Jax ran past him.

"Tara, the boys and Mom never made it here. Stay here and Juice and I will go."

"I'm coming too, Jackie boy." Chibbs called out.

The three took off; once again Jax felt like his whole life depended on what he found at his mom's house. They got there and Jax ran inside.

"Tara, where are you?"

"We are in the basement, Jax."

Once he made it down the stairs, he relaxed.

"Tara, what are you still doing here? You were supposed to get to the clubhouse where it is safe."

"Well, you brought me on the bike and your mom's SUV took some bullets and can't drive now."

"Juice, call Piney and send someone to get Mom and the boys. Tara, you need to come with me now; medical emergency."

"I don't want the boys left alone, Jax."

"Chibbs, Juice, you stay with Mom and the boys."

Tara and Jax went back to the clubhouse and Tara started patching people up. She started with Opie, who wouldn't even look at her.

"Ok, you're all set, Opie. Get with me in a week so I can remove these stitches."

"Thank you Tara. Um…I wanted to apologize for earlier tonight; the things I said were uncalled for."

"Opie, don't worry about it. I already forgot about it; I mean we have plenty more to worry about tonight, don't we?"

Tara went on to check on a few other people and by then the boys were there, so Tara went to check on them. She was feeding Ryan when Jax came over to her.

"Hey baby, how are you holding up?"

"We are fine, Jax. Was this the Russians like you thought?"

"We don't know. We are contacting the IRA and we are going to try and figure out what to do." He turned to look her in the eye "I will keep you and the boy's safe, no matter what I have to do."

Authors note- Sorry this is a short one. I had written this last night and planned on adding to it but I had a dog pass away this morning so I didn't feel like writing (but I did want to let you relax that I didn't hurt Tara again). If you read any of my other stories please know that this applies to all my stories; I will try to write again soon but right now I am sad and I don't have any desire to. Please stick with me, thanks and sorry for another delay everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

A special thank you to NORTHWOMAN who is my extra set of eyes and a great Beta!

Authors note- Sorry it has taken so long to update. I will try to get this updated again soon. Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with me. This chapter is a bit more mature than normal.

**CHAPTER 22**

Tara and Jax walked to the apartment in the back of the clubhouse to try and get the boys to sleep. They walked in and set up the pack'n play and laid Ryan down to sleep and Abel cuddled up on the air mattress. Tara watched the boys sleep for a while before she felt Jax put his hands on her waist. Tara responded by placing her hands on top of his.

"How are you holding up Jax?"

"Me? Tara, I was about to ask you that."

"Jax, I am not the same woman you left behind going to prison. A lot has happened and I am not the fragile girl you always had to protect. I have been able to take care of our boys, your club and be a pediatric surgeon without help…it toughened me up." She felt him tense as she spoke, so she decided to try and make him relax "Although now that you are back; I am more than willing to let you take back the club and take half of the worry when it comes to the boys."

He spun her around "I plan on doing just that and to worry about you. I love you, Tara. I plan on giving you the best life I can."

She put her hands on his neck, into his hair, and pulled his mouth to hers. He immediately responded by grabbing her butt and pulling her flush with him. He began kissing down her neck to her collar bone and coming back up the other side of her neck. Her moans were intoxicating to him and he was having a hard time not taking her standing right where they were. He was quickly losing control, so he bent down and scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom to the shower. He put her down and began stripping her clothes off and trailing kisses down her body. Once she was naked she turned on him and pushed him against the wall, surprising him and making it very easy to do, she began returning the favor of stripping him. After the fear of losing their family they both needed each other more than ever before. She ran her hands over his abs and up to his shoulders. Jax was getting more and more aroused by the second, Tara had always had a strong effect on him but this Tara, who took control, was even more then he could have imagined. She was teasing him into frenzy; so he grabbed her, lifting her off the ground and pushed her against the wall and entered her in one thrust. She surrendered herself to him at that point letting him set the tone. As always Jax made sure she was feeling as much pleasure as he was. They both reached their peak at the same time; they went over the edge eyes locked on each other.

They dried off and she got dressed to Jax's protests. She shook her head laughing; his whining had taken her back to a night at the start of their senior year of high school…

_Tara was getting dressed for bed after Jax and she had made love and he was whining about her always wearing clothes to bed. She fell asleep on his chest and was shocked awake by Gemma and Clay storming into his room. She was very glad she wore clothes to bed then. _

"_What the hell is she doing here, Jax?" Gemma looked furious._

"_Ma, calm down. You know what she is doing here." Jax tried to calm them down as he got out of the bed "Go to the living room, I will be there in a minute."_

"_I'm sorry, darlin. Let me go calm them down. Stay here; I will be right back."_

_Tara went home while they argued and planned on seeing Jax the next morning._

"TARA!" Jax's insistent voice brought her back to the present. "Where did you go? I have been talking to you."

"I was just remembering another time you whined about me getting dressed."

"Which one? I had to complain a lot." He said with a knowing smirk.

"Actually the time Gemma and Clay busted in on us."

Jax lost his smile quickly, "That time didn't end well. Why would that be the time you think about?" Tara noticed the concern in his voice.

"I don't know, Jax. Maybe it's being in this room and the memories; it's just what popped in my head."

"We were pretty stupid back then, weren't we?"

"Yeah, just a couple immature kids who couldn't handle everything we were feeling." They both got lost in their memories this time.

_Jax was pissed that when he got back to his room she was gone. He had planned on spending the night holding her…ah well, she is a distraction anyway; he would just get some other girl._

_Tara rode to school with Donna and had no idea her life was about to change. They pulled into the parking lot and saw Opie and Jax surrounded by girls. Donna and Tara looked at each other and headed straight for them. Opie had the good sense to push the girl that was draped over him off; Jax just held on to his girl. _

"_Morning Babe, morning Tara." Opie said as he approached Donna._

"_What is going on here?" Tara asked generally but kept her eyes on Jax's._

"_We are just hanging out, Darlin. Just figured since you couldn't stick around I better start looking around for your replacement."_

_Tara knew she should just talk to him but he had embarrassed her so she just retaliated. _

"_Fine, then I guess I better start replacing you as well. Donna, I will see ya in history."_

_Tara walked away and didn't break down until she was in the bathroom. She had just come out and she heard some girls talking as they walked into the gym._

"_Yeah, the dumb girl let Jax go. She must have been sleeping with someone else or something." A blonde girl told her friend. _

"_I doubt it, but I'm sure as hell going to get him in bed ASAP." Her brunette friend replied; Tara lost it when they started giggling._

_She grabbed the blonde girl and shoved her head into the wall and took the brunette to the ground. She got up and started running and Tara started to chase her but right as she got to her the blonde pushed her from behind. The three of them became tangled and started to roll down the wheelchair ramp onto the gym floor. When they quit moving, Tara grabbed the first girl she saw, the blonde, and began throwing punches. She felt her hair get pulled and turned her fury on the brunette. She felt her nose crack and felt some relief. She stood up and looked at both bloody girls and tasted her own blood._

"_Stay away from Jax." She didn't yell it, but that just made it more deadly._

_Jax had watched the whole thing with Opie and Donna. He couldn't believe Tara had done all that just to keep them away from him; he had never liked his girls being jealous but on Tara…Jealousy was hot! The three of them approached Tara just as the blonde spoke up._

"_It's too bad your drunken daddy can't get a new woman…obviously with no mother around you can't act like a girl."_

_Jax was on a run before she finished; he knew where this was going and Tara would kill this girl. As soon as Tara heard the statement she flew at the girl. She only got a few more blows before Jax was able to reach her and wrapped her up, not letting her continue. Tara struggled and fought but couldn't get out of Jax's grip. He dragged her to the parking lot, fighting him the whole time._

"_Tara, baby, calm down." She broke down and cried on Jax's shoulder for a minute. Jax knew there was more wrong than those girls because as soon as she calmed down a little she stiffened in his arms._

"_Let me go." As soon as he did, she stepped back._

"_You ok, babe?."_

"_Don't!"_

"_Don't what?" _

"_Don't call me baby or babe or anything. You made it clear just how little I mean to you this morning; so enjoy all your sluts but don't come near me again."_

_Tara began walking towards her house but Donna pulled up and drove her, while Jax stared at the car. After her jealous rage, he thought they would be right back on track, wrong again. He knew he should go after her but her rejection stung and his pride wouldn't let him go to her. Instead he headed to the clubhouse, hoping a croweater would be there. _

_Tara spent the rest of the day crying with Donna. When she had to go to work, Tara just stayed in bed. She got up and made dinner for her dad, who never showed up. She sat at her table, never realizing she was being watched. Jax hated seeing her upset. He knew what that girl said would have upset her; that's why he had gone to her house. He had gone to the clubhouse first but all he did was have a few drinks. There had been some croweater's there, but all he could do was think of Tara; so here he was, watching her cry._

_Tara was able to ignore Jax for the whole week, but couldn't miss all the girls that informed her of Jax's activities. It was Friday when David Hale came up to her and asked her to go get a bite to eat after his football game. Jax heard Donna telling Opie about Tara's date and decided to be there when they showed up. He had brought some croweater and he saw when David pulled up. Jax looked Tara over, she was casual enough in jeans and a Charming Football sweatshirt, but she had on David's letterman jacket and that pissed Jax off. He had no right to claim Tara as his; she was Jax's and always would be._

_She saw Jax the second she walked in and knew this night would end in trouble. She went to the table where David took off the letterman jacket, which lifted her sweatshirt up, giving Jax a clear view of a sight that made his blood boil; Tara had a bruise on her hip. Before he could stand up Tara was laughing at something David said and it made Jax sit back down. He was able to keep himself in check for a whole half hour before her got up to confront Tara._

"_Tara, what happened? I saw the bruise."_

"_Nothing, Jax, It's taken care of." She spoke with ease but Jax could tell she was more nervous than normal about her father's abuse._

_David spoke up, "I had her father arrested. So don't worry, Jax, I will take care of Tara." Jax now realized why Tara looked nervous…having him arrested was a dumb idea. Before Jax could tear into David, Tara spoke up._

"_Thanks for the concern Jax, but I am fine. You better go back to your date."_

_Jax brooded for the rest of the night and he couldn't even take the croweater to bed. He was lying in bed when his phone rang._

"_Hello." He was met by silence "Hello! Listen, whoever this is I don't take prank calls well."_

"_Jax?" He barely heard her but knew who it was._

"_Tara. Is that you?"_

"_I need your help."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_The tree house out back."_

"_I will be there in 15minutes."_

_He flew there and only took 5 minutes; he ran to the tree house. He saw her huddled in the corner; _

"_Tara, what's going on?" When she slowly turned, he saw she had a black eye and a busted lip. He rushed to her, "What happened?"_

_She smiled but winched in pain, "Oh, you know Dad; he didn't like spending the night in jail."_

"_Son of a Bitch, Damn that David. Why didn't you just call me when it happened instead of David?"_

"_I didn't call him. He had come over while I was cleaning and saw it and called the cops. I just didn't know what to do."_

"_I should have been here; I'm going to kill him."_

"_He took off somewhere. Jax, just hold me…please."_

_He went over to her and pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. He held on tighter as her sobs rocked her body. When she had calmed down some he ran his fingers down her face and under her chin, lifting her head. He kissed her gently on her eye and her lip; he took off her shirt and began kissing any bruise he found. When he got to her pants, he looked into her eyes._

"_Tara, I'm sorry for everything. I miss you…will you please come back to me?"_

"_Oh Jax, I am sorry, too. I have missed you so much."_

"_No more David, right?"_

"_No more David, we are only friends, anyway. No more sluts just because I upset you either, right?"_

"_No baby, I have all I need right here."_

Tara smiled at Jax back in the present. "I don't know, I think it ended well."

"Yeah it did, huh? Although, that tree house didn't leave much room for our lovemaking. Is the tree house still standing?"

"Yeah, but I doubt it would hold any weight, it's pretty rotten. Let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

Jax curled up to Tara and smiled to himself. Not long ago, Tara would have run if this had happened and now she was reminiscing and taking everything in stride. He was glad she fit into his life so well, but he had a fear that she might end up regretting all this in the end. He tightened his grip on her; he wouldn't be letting her go again no matter what. He did have to laugh remembering the cat fight with the girls; damn his girl always has been tough and made for this life.

Authors note-I know this was mostly a memory but I wanted to include some history in some of the next chapters. I think it's important to understand how they always find their way back to each other. Hope you still like it.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer- I don't own these Character's they belong to Kurt Sutter

A special thank you to NORTHWOMAN who is my extra set of eyes and a great Beta!

**CHAPTER 23**

Jax was kissing Tara and it seemed like the same one he got when she was afraid. Then he was standing in front of the Russians trying to make things right; but they opened fire. Most of SAMCRO was hit and then the Russians, were gone and Tara and Gemma replaced them. Tara was trying to save everyone and just then a lone shot rang out and Tara's mouth hung open as she looked down, Jax saw blood pooling over her shirt. Jax never made it to her before she collapsed, dead.

Jax woke up with a start and realized Tara wasn't in bed with him. He searched the room frantically finally spotting her rocking Ryan back and forth. He jumped out of bed and went to her, putting his arms around them both. Tara looked at him questioningly before setting Ryan back in the pack'n play.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head "Just a bad dream." He pulled her to him again "Come lie in bed with me, please."

She nodded and walked to the bed lying on his chest. He just held her tightly, never going back to sleep, just watching her. He knew he would never let that happen, but just the thought of it scared him.

They got up and went out to the clubhouse with everyone else. Jax gave the boys and Tara a kiss before he headed into church.

Clay started speaking "We got word from the IRA that the Russians are definitely still pissed at our little trick."

"Yeah, well what are we going to do about that Pres.? They are coming after our families." Jax was shorter than normal but that dream had him worried.

"I know, Jax; they came to my house, too. I think our best bet is to set up a meeting with the Russians and give them some cash."

"Ok, but we need some Irish there to make sure they don't double cross us."

So after setting up all the details, they left the chapel and Jax spotted Tara and Lyla laughing. He walked behind Tara wrapping his arms around her waist. She spun around and gave him a kiss.

"Hey baby, you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, where are the boys?"

"Ryan is with your mother, of course, and Abel is chasing around Kenny."

They all sat down to eat just like before they went inside. Everyone was joking and talking to each other when Clay's phone went off and all the guys instantly went on alert. It was the Irish, agreeing to the meeting. Now all they had to do was wait on the Russians.

Everyone was trying to get back to the easy going conversations they had before the call when Tara's cell rang.

"Dr. Knowles."

"Hi, Tara, it's Margret. Listen I know you are on a leave but Dr. Nimead was in a car accident and can't make it here and I have a one day old that needs immediate surgery. Can you please come in for a few hours until Dr. Nimead gets here, please?"

Tara met Jax's eyes before answering "What are the stats?"

Jax raised his eyebrows; there is no way she thinks she will actually leave to go to the hospital.

"Yeah, I will be there in about 15 minutes, have him prepped and I will get started right away, let me know if anything changes."

With that Tara jumped up and ran towards the apartment with Jax right behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"There is an emergency at the hospital and so I am getting ready to go."

"Fuck that Tara. Someone is after us you are not leaving this clubhouse." Tara spun to look at him. "Tara, I am serious. You are NOT leaving this clubhouse."

The club all looked at each other; all the guys and old ladies who had been with Tara for the past year were shaking their heads.

"That lass is gonna tear Jackie boy up for that order." Chibbs laughingly explained, for the other SAMCRO members.

"DO NOT tell me what I will and won't do, Jackson Teller. I am a grown woman who has been making all the decisions that affect our boys, this club and my career while you were locked up; so don't think you can come back and start controlling me." She stormed to the apartment, grabbing her bag and walking right back out, causing her to run into Jax.

"Listen, Jax, I understand you are worried but I am not going to let a one day old baby die because of our lifestyle. We chose this NOT my patients." She smiled at him "You can always follow me if it will make you feel better."

"Yeah, I think I will do that."

Once they arrived at the hospital, Tara rushed to the doctor's lounge to put on her scrubs. Jax still couldn't believe how lucky he was. As she was rushing he caught sight of her crow tattoo and he smiled at the memory of the day she got that.

_He was waiting for her by his bike when school let out; it was the last day of their senior year and so he had skipped, of course. She was walking out with Donna and a couple other girls, laughing at something. When she saw him waiting, she waved bye to the girls and walked quickly over to him. She pulled him into one of her amazing kisses that he couldn't get enough of in the past 8 months. He got her onto the bike and took off towards the tattoo shop. Once they parked in front of it, Tara looked at him questioningly. _

"_What's going on, Jax?"_

"_Tara, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. I want everyone to know you are mine and mine alone. I want you to get the crow. It's a symbol all the SAMCRO old ladies get."_

"_I know what you're asking, Jax, I just can't believe you want me to get it. I would love to!" She jumped into his arms. Locking her legs around his waist, and began kissing him._

_When he set her down, he took her hand pulling her into the shop. He sat with her as she got a large crow tattooed onto her back forever marking her as his. Once they finished they took off to their spot in the woods just outside of town. They made love and stayed out all night; to this day, it was one of the best days of his life._

He was brought back to the present by his cell ringing.

"Jax, the meeting is in an hour. You need to get back here and get ready."

"Ok, Tara said this surgery would take a while anyway. I will be there in about 5 minutes."

He left a note for Tara telling her he would be back, to wait on him; then he took off to the clubhouse.

The meeting didn't have Putlova, instead it was a couple no bodies demanding 3 million. When the club tried to negotiate back to 2 million they got angry. It will be 3 million by tomorrow at noon or they would not get a very important member of the family back.

The Russians left and all of SAMCRO headed for the clubhouse to check on everyone, Jax held back and called St. Thomas and found out Tara was still in surgery. Once he knew that he headed for the clubhouse to see who the Russians were talking about.

Tara finished the surgery sooner than she thought thankfully. She didn't see Jax waiting, so she went to see if he left a message.

"Hey Susan, how are you?"

"Hi Tara, I am good but you always are at the start of your shift huh?" They laughed at that.

Susan was new to St. Thomas but she seemed to be a very sweet woman.

"Are there any messages, Susan?"

"Let me see… yes, here are a couple."

As soon as Tara read the first one, she dropped the rest and took off.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- I do not own sons of anarchy or the characters.

Authors note- Sorry for the delay but I lost all motivation and I have been super busy. I just saw a preview online for SOA new season and realized its coming soon, so I got a little inspired. I am going to be wrapping both of my SOA stories before the new season (I hope). I made this chapter a little longer and decided that the next Chapter will be the final for this story.

Thank you for all of you readers for sticking with me and THANK YOU to all of you reviewers and people who have put me on their favorite lists. You guys are the best!

Tara kept replaying the note over and over in her head. _ Ryan had a fall come back to the clubhouse ASAP_. Tara pulled up to the gates and jumped out before they could open them and ran thru the small crack they had made and sprinted into the clubhouse straight to Jax.

"Where is he? What happened?"

"Tara, What the hell are you doing here I told you to wait on me, wait… Who are you looking for?"

"Ryan! Where is Ryan?" Tara started yelling

Jax stood up and put his hands on her shoulders "Tara, calm down. Ryan is in the apartment sleeping."

Tara took off running towards the apartment leaving Jax looking around confused. After seeing everyone else's confused faces he took off after her. Tara ran into the apartment to see both boys asleep; she immediately fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. Jax grabbed her pulling her out of the door and wrapping her in a hug.

"Baby, talk to me. What is going on?" She looked into his eyes with tears in hers.

"I got out of surgery early and got my messages and the top note said that Ryan had fallen and to get here ASAP. I thought he was hurt and I panicked."

Jax squeezed her tighter "I'm sorry you got scared but he is fine. I didn't send that message" He stopped and took off running dragging Tara by the hand. "Clay, we have trouble on the way."

"What are you talking about son?"

"Tara got a note saying Ryan took a fall, which is why she rushed here. Why would someone send her that note unless they wanted her to get here?" Just then they heard shots being fired outside.

"Girls, get the kids in the apartment now!" Tara screamed while trying to gather up the kids. Jax let her go and drew his gun and headed for the door but it burst open before he could get to it. There in the doorway stood Putlova.

"Shit." Was all he could say.

"Well if it isn't the bastards who tried to pull one over on me and look at all these lovely ladies."

Clay stepped up "Listen Putlova, we were only doing what we had to do at the time. We always intended to fully pay up now that we have the money."

Pulova and his guys started making their way further into the clubhouse. He was looking around searching for something. You could tell when he found what he was looking for because his smirk was very scary.

"Why don't Clay and Jackson and I step into the room over there and all the women and children head somewhere else; that's a reasonable request right?"

Clay and Jax nodded and started to walk into the Chapel. Putlova walked to his second in command and whispered in his ear and followed them in. Jax wasn't sure why Putlova felt so comfortable going into a room alone with two of them but he sat down and waited for him to start.

Tara along with the other women began moving the kids to the outside play area. She was petrified that Jax wouldn't come out of that room but she had to worry about getting Abel and Ryan to safety. She tried to blend in and not stand out but with the way the Russians were watching her she knew they knew who she was. She just got thru the door and spotted Gemma outside looking for her.

"Abel go get your grandma." He took off as fast as he could and just then Tara felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me but could you step back inside?" A tall Russian asked her.

"I'm sorry I have to go check on my son who ran off." His polite behavior instantly changed.

"I don't think you understand." With that statement he grabbed the first woman he could and put a gun to her head "I said get back in the clubhouse."

"Ok, just let her go and let her take the baby and I will come in."

As soon as the old lady was free Tara handed Ryan to her "Go straight to Gemma." Once she nodded Tara began walking in front of the Russian. As soon as they stepped back in she saw all of SAMCRO turn and look at her with shock on their faces. The other chapter's members were all outside with the women so Tara knew they were all relatively safe but inside here, SAMCRO was outnumbered.

Putlova had been standing at the window and finally nodded and turned to them.

"Well gentleman, I must say it was a hell of a trick you pulled. Now, I have waited for 14months to get my money but during all that waiting I have been watching the club. Even while in prison you have had a tight ship here. You have a nice set up, loyal men and women, a good system to run the IRA's guns, even an in house Dr. That is much more than normal clubs; that is why I do not want to kill you all. Your club would make a wonderful partner…as long as you can agree to my terms."

Jax and Clay looked at each other, SAMCRO was about to get very lucky or very bloody.

Clay spoke up "What are your terms?"

"Well I have a few; the first being I want my two million."

Clay nodded "You will get it, no problem. What else?"

"Second, I need my gun supply back in order. My stock is low and I will need a few big orders quickly."

Clay spoke again "Once again that will be no problem. Is that all?"

Putlove went to the window and waved at one of his men.

"Almost, I have one more."

He paused and Jax could hear the commotion outside followed by a shot and scream, which sounded like Tara, just then the door opened and Putlova smiled.

"My final demand is the Dr." Jax saw as Tara was pulled into the Chapel by a tall Russian that just topped his hit list.

Jax jumped to his feet and spoke for the first time "That is my fiancé and I suggest your boy lets her go before I fucking blow his brains out all over this clubhouse."

The guy didn't look scared but did let her go and Tara took a step away. She wasn't sure if she should go further into the room or run back to the bar to the other guys. She looked at Jax with a look of confusion and fear which broke his heart.

"Tara, go to Opie."

"Now Jackson, it's not nice to dismiss my future help. Dr. Knowles you stay right here." As Putlova reached to grab her Jax Jumped across the table and drew his weapon and pressed it to his head.

"Don't touch her." Jax heard Tara intake a sharp breath as Putlova's man put his weapon to Jax's head. "Tara, just go out to Opie."

Tara didn't want to leave but knew that if made it worse if she stayed there so she reluctantly left to go to Opie who was moving towards her. Opie met her and grabbed her arm pulling her toward the rest of SAMCRO. It took only seconds for her to be surrounded by Chibbs, Juice, Tig and Piney. Happy and Kozik stood at the edge of the group ready to jump at the slightest signal. Tara couldn't hear or see Jax through the group in front of her, which made the waiting horrible.

Jax put his gun back when Putlova's man did but he didn't relax any. "Tara will NEVER be a part of this deal. She is mine and mine alone."

Clay stepped forward. "Putlova, we can agree to your terms but the Doctor is not going to go with it. If we can all work something out maybe we can get her to help you out sometimes but that's it. Now really, do you want things to get bloody cause we can go that way if necessary."

Putlova looked around the clubhouse and addressed the guys around Tara. "Are you all willing to get bloody and die instead of just letting this woman come with us?"

Without hesitation the guys all spoke "Hell yes."

Opie stepped forward "You can take Tara over my dead body only."

Tig followed Opie "I would gladly lay my life down to keep Tara from you."

"I guarantee you will die before Tara goes near you." Juice quickly followed Tig and Opie's lead.

Putlova turned to Jax "Well it seems you are a very lucky man, you club would lay down their lives for you and your woman. Clay these terms suit me, let's go men."

Jax quickly made his way to Tara and wrapped her in a hug.

"Are you ok babe?"

"Yeah."

Everyone began to make their way to the door when Putlova's second in command came back in gun drawn.

"This is a reminder not to double cross us again."

Jax saw it was aimed at Tara; He dove at her as the shot went off. He came to rest against the bar and heard other guns going off and looked around for Tara who was lying curled in a ball covering her head. When the shots quit she looked up and met Jax's eyes. He smiled and then his eyes rolled back in his head and his smiled disappeared. Just then Tara noticed the pool of blood around him.

"JAX!" She scrambled over to him "Jax, baby!" She started checking on the wound but there wasn't much she could do she could tell the bullet had hit some major organs.

"Someone call 911! And get me my bag hurry."

"Jax hold on please don't leave me."

Tara was sitting in the waiting room alone in the corner, Gemma and the other members of SAMCRO quickly learned they should just let her be. Tara was numb; she knew that the odds of Jax making it after that shot were slim. She had wanted to be in on the surgery but the doctor wouldn't let her, she knew Dr. Jameson was right when he told her that this was not one she should help with but she hated sitting out in the waiting room doing nothing. She knew the boys were safe with Neeta and Lyla and about three dozen club members at the clubhouse so she was free to immerse herself in her grief and pain.

After about 3 ½ hrs. Dr. Jameson came out to the waiting room "Tara."

She ran up to him "How is he?"

"Well he made it thru the surgery. We had to remove his spleen and fix a lot of tears all over but those will all heal. Thanks to you being there helping him he has a higher survival rate than most. Tara he did code twice and as you know with blood loss we can never tell what will happen. We will just have to see what happens in the next twelve hours. I'm very sorry Tara, but as a doctor you know his odds. I will come get you when you can go back" He gave Tara a quick hug and walked away.

Tara stood there for a minute before she ran to the nearest trash can and threw up. She sat down shaking and sobbing. Juice was the first to recover and go to her picking her up and wrapping her in a hug. After sitting there for about 45min. Dr. Jameson came back to get Tara and take her to Jax.

Tara had a hard time seeing Jax like this, pale and hooked up to a machine, but still walked to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Baby, I need you to wake up. I can't do this alone, our boys need you, this club needs you and...I need you most of all."

It had been 6 hours and all of SAMCRO had been in to visit and Tara was staying by his side. She knew that anything could happen and had to tell Jax what she wanted to tell him earlier.

"Jackson Teller, you listen to me. You made me a promise months ago that the next time I was pregnant you wouldn't miss a thing. Well Jax, I need to hold you to that promise because I am pregnant and I will never forgive you if you miss this one. Do you hear me Jax, you're going to be a father again and this time you can do it right so you wake up right now." Tara had tears streaming down her face but Jax never moved.

Tara had fallen asleep with her head on the bed and she was happily woken to Jax stroking her hair.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he croaked

"Jax, you're…you're awake!" She smiled and started crying again "I'm happy to see your eyes Rip Van Winkle." They both chuckled before she stood up to kiss him.

"You had me worried you know that."

"Well now you know how it feels, so you stop worrying me all the time." He smirked and grabbed her hand "you aren't gonna hold these couple hours against me and say I wasn't here for all of this pregnancy right?"

Tara was shocked "You heard all that huh, and still it took you 8hrs to wake up, what a jerk. " She said it with a smile so Jax knew she must be really happy to be joking this much.

"I'm sorry Tara, I tried hard to make it back to you but… you know me I always want to make a dramatic entrance. I love you Tara."

"I love you too Jax! So are you ok with another Teller on the way?"

"I am thrilled and I can't wait to be a part of this pregnancy every step of the way."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer- I do not own Sons of Anarchy or the characters.

Authors note- Ok, guys this is it the **final** chapter of this story. Enjoy…

Tara was so happy, Jax would be ok and he was happy about the new baby.

"Jax, can we not tell anyone for a little while? I kind of want to have it to ourselves. I just found out so I'm only like maybe 4 weeks, we have plenty of time to tell everyone."

"Let me guess, our welcome home party?" At her nod, he smiled "I think waiting is a great idea, let's enjoy it for ourselves."

Tara stood up and kissed him before starting to walk to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"If I don't get your mother right now, she will skin me alive."

Tara stopped just outside the door and took a few breathes before going to the waiting room.

"Gemma, he just woke up."

Everyone let out sighs of relief or cheers and everyone hugged, except Gemma who took off for the room.

After a week of being in the hospital, finally, Jax was free to go home. Tara, and the boys, were waiting for him at the clubhouse when he walked in; Abel ran to him.

"Daddy, you're back!"

"Yeah, buddy. I'm back and staying that way."

The family hugged each other and stayed that way for a little while until Jax made his way to the couch.

"Tara, have you called anyone about fixing the house? We need to get the kids out of here."

"Well…actually I was thinking maybe we should go get a house. I mean we need more room anyway and with...you know. I think it is time; but if you want we can just fix this one I know it has a lot of memories for you."

"You are right; it has a lot of memories and most of them I want to forget; I'm sure you have the same feelings. Let's get a new place; that sounds great. It will be all ours, but we better hurry the wedding plans along then because I want this house to belong to Jax and Tara Teller."

Tara's smile got huge and she leaned over and kissed him. "That sounds perfect!"

They spent the next two weeks finalizing their wedding plans. Luckily, Tara, had most of it done and they were able to move the wedding up to the next week. Gemma wasn't happy they were rushing and they weren't taking her suggestions but Jax and Tara were happy.

Finally it was their wedding day and most of the town had turned out. They were having their actual ceremony at the meadow where they spent the afternoon together before all their troubles began. Opie and Jax stood at the front of the aisle that was lined with doctors and bikers. Opie smiled as Lyla appeared in her sky blue dress. It was about as far off of her normal style as you can get, it was a floor length strapless dress that left a lot to the imagination. Jax smiled at the look on his buddies face, he was happy he had gotten a second chance at happiness. He watched as Abel began down the aisle pulling a little wagon with Ryan in it and bent down to make sure he came all the way down, he kissed them both and sent them over to Gemma. He began watching for Tara and as soon as she came into view his breath caught. He was stunned; he couldn't imagine her looking any more beautiful. Her hair was down and curled and she looked like an angel.

Tara couldn't believe how happy she was as she started walking down the aisle. She loved the dress, it was off the shoulders, heart shaped top that clung to her body and gave her cleavage (a little extra thanks to being pregnant), at her hips the dress flared out around her giving her a princess look. The look on Jax's face was priceless and she had to remind herself to walk slowly.

Once the preacher pronounced them man and wife, Jax put his hand on her waist and pulled her to him.

"Tara Teller, it's about time!" and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

Everyone was clapping and cheering. Most people knew them as kids and knew they always belonged together. They went to Gemma and got the boys before walking down the aisle as a family. They posed for pictures and stood around getting congratulated before heading to the reception. They were going to have a dinner and dancing before going to the clubhouse so they all headed there.

After eating, Jax and Tara shared their first dance together as man and wife and knew neither of them had ever been happier.

"I love Mrs. Teller."

"Well, that's good because I love you Mr. Teller."

After that it was time for the parents to dance with them, Gemma and Jax went to one side and Tara and Clay danced on the other half of the floor. After that all the guys began fighting over who got the next dance with Tara. Shortly after that, Tara finally got to meet Jax's sister Trinity. They all chatted for a while before going back to dancing. Finally after a couple hours of fun, Tara and Jax kissed Abel and Ryan goodbye and sent them to Neeta's. Tara went to go change and had no idea that Jax had followed her until she felt kisses being trailed down her neck.

"Jax, I just came to change so we can head back to the clubhouse, what do you think is going to happen?"

He got a shit eating grin on his face.

"Darlin, I think you know what I have in mind. What do you say?"

"I think you deserve it after all of this. Thank you, Jax. I know this isn't your style but it means a lot that you did it for me."

"Baby, I would do anything for you. Besides I have no problem making sure everyone knows how lucky I am."

There was no more talking, Jax began unzipping her dress trailing kisses down her whole body. He was getting more worked up with every layer he removed. Finally she was in her bra and panties and he took her in, his hands went to her belly; followed by his lips. He picked her up and laid her gently on the floor. He entered her slowly and soon they found their perfect rhythm. Once they had finished, they laid there until Opie began hitting the door.

"Hey, hurry up. Tig just called, Gemma won't let anyone have booze until you get there so unless you want a riot, you better hurry."

Tara put on the second dress that Jax had bought her and they left. One of the other old ladies was going to take the dress back to Gemma's house so they didn't have to do anything but drive to the clubhouse. Once they pulled in everyone began cheering again and Gemma met them with a beer for Jax and champagne for Tara. Tara squeezed her husband's hand before he could say anything.

"Thank you, Gemma. You could have let everyone drink you know."

"Yeah, well then there may not have been anything left for you two. So everyone waited."

Jax gave Tara a hug and whispered in her ear "How are you going to hide not drinking tonight?"

"Don't worry. I have it covered."

They were quickly approached by the other charters; his uncle Jury was the first to hug them.

"Tara, it's wonderful to meet the woman who makes Jax so happy, although now meeting you I don't know why you picked him." They all started laughing.

Tara had snuck to the edge of the party and dumped her drink when no one was looking and walked back to Jax who was smiling because he had seen her.

"Smooth."

"Thanks!"

"Oh your glass is empty, here let me fill it." Gemma stated as she reached for the glass

"Oh no thanks, Gemma, I am taking it easy tonight. I want to remember everything about tonight and besides every time there is a party I end up patching someone and it's better to do that sober." She added a relaxed smile, hoping Gemma believed it.

Around midnight, Jax caught Tara yawning and decided it was a good time to take off. They went to a hotel for the night and Jax and Tara made love all night enjoying the fact that the boys wouldn't interrupt them. In the morning, they went back to the clubhouse and grabbed some clothes.

"So, Mrs. Teller, what are our plans for this honeymoon?"

"Well, I figured we could do some house hunting but first we need to swing by the hospital."

"Why?"

"Just drive me there please."

Once they got there she took his hand and pulled him along up to the third floor.

"Hi Sara, I have an appointment for an ultrasound."

"Tara, you are amazing. I can't imagine anything better for our honeymoon."

Once they got their due date, were re-assured everything was fine, they went house hunting. They finally found the house they wanted. It was right in between the hospital and the clubhouse. It had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

It was a month later and they were moving into their new house with the help of SAMCRO. Every time Tara put something in her hands to carry in Jax came over and took it telling her to go sit down. Tara had to laugh; she definitely wasn't this babied last time, so she was enjoying it. So Tara went in and began unpacking and setting up the house. Once everyone left, Jax and Tara sat on the couch watching the boys play on the floor and Jax couldn't help thanking his lucky stars that this was his life.

**3 months later**

Tara called Jax to come to the hospital.

"What's the matter, is the baby ok?" Jax asked as he rushed toward Tara.

"Yes, if you wouldn't have hung up so quick I would have told you; I am about to get an ultrasound to find out the sex. I thought you would want to be here."

"You scared me to death but yes I want to be here."

"Also, when we are done I figured we could tell everyone, I mean I can't really hide it well anymore."

He put his hands on her baby bump "No I guess not, but I had enjoyed having this one to ourselves for a while."

"Yeah, me too." Just then they were called in the ultrasound room.

With Tara lying on the table, Jax walked to her side, just like he did when he got to see Ryan's first ultrasound. Five minutes later the doctor came in and began.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

"Well this is one of the healthiest looking girls I've seen."

Tara had a tear fall. "A girl, are you sure because these Teller's seem to think they only have boys."

"Quite sure. It's a little girl. Congratulations!"

Once the doctor left, Tara looked at Jax.

"So a girl, you good with that Teller?"

"I am thrilled, although she will be locked up until she is 40 but other than that it's wonderful."

"Why would you lock her up?"

"Well a girl that looks like you and acts like me…we are in trouble."

Tara burst out laughing. "You're right; we are in a lot of trouble."

Jax leaned over and kissed her exposed belly "I love you, baby girl."

The baby kicked just then and Jax looked at Tara. This would be his first child he got to experience everything and the first kick even made big bad biker, Jax tear up.

They went to the clubhouse and Jax got everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Jackie boy?"

"Well, Tara and I are about to add to the Teller family."

Just then Tara, who had put on a tight tank top to show her bump proudly, walked in.

"Jeez, are you having twins?"

"Wow, thanks Juice. No not twins, just one little girl."

Tara tucked herself in under Jax's arm.

"Wait a minute!" Gemma stormed to the front of everyone. "You are showing this much and know it's a girl. How far along are you and how long have you known?"

"I am 6 months along and we have known since Jax was shot."

Gemma was fuming "Why the fuck didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted to enjoy it ourselves, Ma. You know now, relax."

Gemma stormed away but everyone else came up to congratulate them. Gemma finally showed up to offer them her congratulations.

"I'm sorry I over reacted but I wish I had known."

"Gemma, don't worry about it, just think…you are going to have a little girl to spoil."

Gemma got a huge smile "You're right, I get to go get a new wardrobe for her. I better get started."

"You can sure work my mom over." Jax told Tara, smiling.

"Yeah, well it only took me 15 years."

**2 months later**

Tara was getting big and uncomfortable and Jax walked in and handed her a bag filled with her latest craving, a pulled pork sandwich topped with ranch dressing and curly fries, and then picked up the boys.

"No wonder I am bigger with this pregnancy than with Ryan. You bring me food and never let me do anything."

"Well, I love it. I missed out on both of these little guys' pregnancies and a lot of their first years that I am going to make up for it with my little girl."

A week later Tara was at grocery store with the boys and she started to feel a cramping feeling. She quickly left the store and loaded the boys and headed to the clubhouse. She hadn't had any more pain and almost turned around but the doctor in her knew better. Once she got there and got the boys out she was feeling funny again. Abel took off running into the shop and hit Opie; Ryan toddled that way holding Tara's hand. They had almost made it to the bays when Tara felt the contraction, she let go of Ryan's hand and grabbed her stomach and cried out. Ryan began to wail which got Opie's attention.

"JAX!" Opie called for him, even as he took off toward Tara.

Jax spun around to see what Opie was screaming about and he saw him running. He stepped out from the car and saw Tara bent over clutching her stomach.

"Tara!" He was on a sprint and got there almost the same time as Opie and Abel. Both Abel and Ryan were scared and crying.

"Opie get the boys to Mom. Tara, what's wrong?"

"A contraction. Jax, I need to get to the hospital, it's too soon. She can't be born yet."

Jax scooped her up and loaded her in the Cutlass and called to Opie.

"Opie watch the boys and I will call you ASAP."

"Don't worry, we got them. Take care of her."

After pacing the waiting room for an hour, finally he was allowed back with Tara.

"Jax, I'm sorry I worried you."

"Don't apologize, how are my girls?"

"Fine, they gave me medicine to stop the contraction which is working so I will be fine."

"This is why I hate doctors as patients. Mr. Teller, I am Dr. Wilson. Tara is right, we gave her medicine that is working but what she is leaving out is that she is now a high risk pregnancy. She is on bed rest and will not be allowed at work, she can't lift anything over 5 pounds and must be very calm. I know how well doctors listen to orders so usually I try to keep them in the hospital. However, I understand how stressful it can be when kept away from your other children. So if you can promise me my orders will be followed, I will allow you to go home tomorrow if there are not any more problems."

Jax looked at Tara before answering "I swear, she will never be alone and all your orders will be followed."

Jax spent the rest of the night trying to make sure that between Gemma, Lyla and himself Tara would always have help. Once that was set, he went back to the room and spent the night with her. He took her home the next morning and spent the whole day with his family.

Tara's due date came and went and she began to get very irritated. Finally 2 weeks after her due date she woke Jax up at 3:00 in the morning.

"Jax, call your Mom."

"What? Tara, go to bed; whatever you need talk to her about, do it in the morning."

"No Jax, my water broke and we need to get to the hospital and we need someone watching the boys."

"It's time, ok. Opie and Lyla that's who I should call… Ma will want to go to the hospital."

Jax got up calmly and went to the phone and dialed. He was able to stay that way until he heard Tara, cry out with the next contraction. All at once Tara saw him go crazy. He began running around looking for clothes and getting dressed.

"Jax, we are having a baby; I don't think all the weapons are necessary."

Soon they heard car doors and bikes.

"Jax, who all did you call? That sounds like the whole club."

He went to the front door "I just called Opie and Mom but it is the whole club."

"Perfect. Listen send someone in, we really need to go."

Jax got Lyla in the house and grabbed Tara and swept her into his arms and carried her out the front door and to the Cutlass. He floored it to the hospital followed by SAMCRO. They were in a room within 15 minutes. After 12 hours, Jax stepped in to the waiting room.

"We are half way there but we still got a ways to go if anyone wants to take off, it will be a while."

Gemma stepped forward "Do you want me to go sit with her and give you a break? With Ryan it took a long time..."

"No Mom, I got this. If you want run home and check on the boys. Neeta should be there but checking couldn't hurt."

"Ok, I'm going."

He went back to the room just as the doctor left.

"What did they say babe?"

"Oh Jax, you scared me. I am 7cm and I should be ready within a couple hours at this rate. Still sorry you missed Ryan's because it took…" She stopped and began breathing through a contraction "I took twice this long to get here."

"Hey, I'm good, at least I finally have some alone time with you." He leaned over and kissed her. "I can't imagine you doing this last time without me… You really are one tough woman."

An hour later, Tara was pushing with Jax holding her hand, encouraging her. She was much happier this time around having Jax by her side. She still cursed him off and on but overall it wasn't as bad as he expected. The second he saw his daughter and heard her first cry, he knew he was in trouble. Once he cut the cord and they took her to clean her, Jax turned to Tara and kissed her.

"Thank you!"

Neither of them could say more because they couldn't form any words. The eye contact told them everything they couldn't find words for. When the nurses gave Tara her daughter Jax had to step back and admire them. His girls…no wonder Tara smiled so much when he had the boys and addressed them as her boys.

After an hour of recovery for Tara, Jax reluctantly went to get everyone else.

"Well, I have a daughter!" He waited for the cheering to stop before continuing "8lbs 3oz. 19in. long."

"Can we go see Doc and Doc Jr.?" Juice asked

"Yeah, let's go."

Everyone came in and congratulated them and held her.

"So what is my granddaughter's name?" Gemma asked

Tara spoke up "Zoey Lynn Teller."

**6 Months later**

Jax and Tara were in their backyard, holding hands at their anniversary party, watching as Abel ran around with Piper and Kenny, who were all followed closely by Ryan who was trying to catch them. Little Zoey was being fought over by everyone. Jax pulled Tara to him and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Tara. I can't imagine what I would have been doing right now if you hadn't come back to Charming."

"I don't think the question is what you would have been doing, the question is who."

Jax narrowed his eyes and Tara began to back away and right as Jax jumped toward her but she took off. As he chased her, she ran away only to be caught and pulled to the ground straddling him.

"Hey now, Jackie boy, don't you know how these little things are made yet."

"I know exactly how they are made but when you have a wife like this…who wouldn't want a house full of little replicas?"

That night after the party, Jax and Tara were alone in their room.

"A full year of very little drama, no one tried to kill us and we got 3 amazing kids now. It has been one hell of a year, thank you Jax!"

"No, thank you Tara, without you my life was empty and now I have more than I could have hoped for. Now once we take over the club and turn it 100% legal, we really won't have any trouble."

"I don't know if life with you can ever be completely trouble free, Jax."

"Funny, I was about to say the same about you. Come make love to me, Mrs. Teller."

"I thought you would never ask."

Just as their lips met, Ryan and Zoey began crying.

"Our kids - the masters of timing." They said in unison.

I hope you all enjoyed my story! I have had a lot of fun writing it and I want to thank everyone who put my writing on a Favorite or Alert list. To everyone who takes the time to review… you all kept me going on this. To have so many of you complement my writing; words can't tell you what it meant to me.

I want to give a big THANK YOU to Northwoman who came in and became my Beta. My stories wouldn't be half as good without you. Thank you again.

Until next time….

Shena


End file.
